The knight from a bleak womb and a shattered moon
by Paulvulturuk
Summary: When a man is left battered, and is reborn in metal, what will he do, isolate himself, or let others ease his pain and mend his wounds, Mave Rick will have to make that choice soon, for his life is begining to change.
1. Getting found

**A/N:Hello and welcome to my very first Fanfiction, "The Knight from a Bleak Womb and a Shattered Moon". I decided to finally write something to keep my mind busy and with the hope of maybe entertaining some people. I also got my motivation from reading other fanfictions and thought "maybe i can do something similar", time will tell.**

 **This story will contain some inspirations from the Berserk manga by Kentaro Miura, so if you know it, you know what to expect, if you haven't, this story will contain action, gore and maybe some lemons down the line if i decide on a pairing, also, my main OC will be pretty strong so if don't like that type of character, you have been warned, anyway, let us start with a classic exposition!**

 **'In the pressent, two weeks after the Beacon Initiation'**

I'ts been five years after my escape from that twisted village south from the forest, the one that mocked me for my entire life, the one that made me what i am now, a monster in knight's armor. Since then i have been living in the said forest for all this time,

using the tress as shelter,

using the grass as a bed,

and using the grimm as food.

My village regarded the 'huntsmen and huntresses' as nothing more than 'flashy idiots, that know nothing about actual hunting'. We had abilities that made these black beasts seem nothing more than prey. To them, they were monsters that had to be killed, to us, they were just animals to be preyed upon. As much as i despised my life in the village, i will never forget the thing that i have learned, and the abilities i have aquired through the...distasteful trials that i have endured.

My 'semblance' ,as they would say, allows me to stop the rapid decaying process of the black daemons, or Grimm, rending their pelts harvestable and their meats eatable, and with this, my barbaric full plate armor and my halberd, i survived, no aura, just my pure will and my equipment.

My aura was unlocked from birth, but i refuse to use it since it reminds me of her, my mother, since she died at my childbirth, and i can't bear the thought, so i don't, i don't use it.

My father, he's the reason i am what i am now, since i was seven, he started putting me trough the most brutal 'training' ever. It was no training, it was torture and he knew it, the whole village knew, ...

 _...oh the whips and the chains, and the spikes... the burning iron rod that was shoved my throat, leaving me able to only comunicate in grunts, animalistic noises and barely any talking. But the worst one i had to endure was THAT ritual, the one to turn him into the perfect predator against the daemons. My father couldn't be happier, turning me into this, THIS HYBRID...no, no more, please no more pain...My flesh is torn and the armor is molded and burned on my body..._ ** _NO MOREEE_** _! i scream as i lash out..._

It was night and my traumas prevented me from sleeping again, so I did the best thing I can in order to calm myself, hunt. This night I had a taste for an _Urs_ , or Ursa as they would call it, so I started walking in the forest, holding my halberd close, preparing myself for dinner.

 **"ROOOOOAAAAAAAR"** , I scream into the night hoping to attract one, and after a few minutes it came bustling from the trees, answering my call. When it saw me, it didn't hesitate to charge me with it's large paws in front. I planted the butt of my weapon in the ground, waiting for the beast to impale itself. When it got stuck, I quickly let go of the weapon and ran at it with a knife, my intention to slit it's throat. I planted the knife into the right side of it's neck and sliced all the way, blood squirting on my helmets visor, tainting the furs on my armor. As soon as it went limp I started carving it, removing it's pelt, butchering it's meat and taking the bone plate on it's head as a trophy.

Sadly, my battles are starting to attract more and more huntsmen, two weeks ago some children came in the forest up north, looking for the ruin, so I know that sooner or later they will come for me. I just hope that they will not attack me on sight because of my appearance. As brutal as I am to the daemons, i have no problems with other humans other than being somewhat shy, since I can barely talk and had no connection for five years even though I'm eighteen *sigh*, I just hope they forget abo...* **WHOOSH***. I saw a flying contraption, a bullhead, Go right over my head and slowly lower itself

...

For the first time these two weeks, i said something:

"..Fuck...me...*sigh*".

They didn't land far, so i could see five forms jumping from the aircraft, four small and one taller than the rest.

 _'Well, no use delaying the inevitable, let's see what they want',_ i thought, walking to the landing zone of these people

 _'think, think, what can i do to seem friendly, drop my weapon, approach slowly, take of my helm...NO... the will kill me when they will see my malformed face, and i can barely talk, how can I explain anything if i have nothi...WAIT, my journal, i still have it, I hope it will satiate their interest for now._

OVER HERE, I FOUND HIM , said a female voice behind me _*sigh* 'well they found me'_ I turn around facing the white woman waiting for her comrades, unperturbed by my armor and height, standing almost three heads taller than her, weapon at my side. Moments later, the others come, three other girls, who got shocked when they saw me, and an older man with a cane and silver hair and a mug?. Wait what?

The man approached me and asked:

"Who are you?"

 **A/N so that's the first chapter, i hope you enjoyed it. I couldn't decide whether to go with a backstory or the meeting as the start so i went with this, i hope it worked and has piqued your interest, anyway, thank you for reading and see you next chapter, Bye.**


	2. Where do we begin?

**A/N: Hello and welcome back to my story. For those who have followed or favorited my story, I bring you my second chapter, in which our main, overused, team that we all love learn about the 'monster of the forest', this will be fun. Now onto the story.**

 **Team RWBY dorm room, a week after the initiation.**

It was Friday night, and after a week of boring class lessons and getting to know each other, Ruby thought it would be a good idea to have a movie night as a way for the team to bond, and since it was a stormy night, Yang decided to watch horror movies. Weiss was opposed to the idea at first, but no one can withstand Ruby's puppy eyes, even the heiress.

"Why did we agree to this?" she asks.

"It's better to do something together other than studying, don't you agree ?"

"Blake, are you ok with this?" she asked again

"Yes, i have no problem with movies"

"Oh Weiss, don't tell me you are scared of some movies. Are the legends of the forest beast keeping you up at night?" Yang teased with hands in the air trying to imitate a ghost.

"Shush! Do you really think that it's real, it's just a story that appeared years ago to keep kids scared, it's just that, a story." Weiss finished blankly, slightly glaring at her.

"What about the witnesses?'' Ruby asked

''Either liars or crazy people, who really knows?''

"Don't be a party pooper, i think it's fitting for the night to try to scare ourselves, I mean tomorrow is Saturday, so we are free to do this, are we not allowed to live a little?" Yang replied.

"*Sigh*. Fine, just chose something that is not just jumpscares and gore, so no Saw."

"Alright, Alright, we'll watch something classic, is that fine with you?''

"Yes, thank you.'' Weiss accepted with a small smile on her face.

Ruby then stood up and said:

''Until you decide on the movie i'll go grab the popcorn, it's allways good to have a snack with these.''

 **BOOM*** , just then lightning struck, illuminating the dark room, followed by thunder. Ruby jolted up and ran to her sister for comfort. She is scared of lightning, a lot.

Weiss sighed, and tried to calm her partner, but then, a loud sound followed the thunder, one that will haunt the for the rest of the night...

 **"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH***...

All the girls remained shocked and scared when they heard that sound, starring at the window, but for a moment Ruby was able to gain her composure and ask:

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Yang followed, shaking a bit:

"Do you still not believe the stories, Weiss"

Weiss was shocked beyond belief, even paled a bit, and was unable to form any words

''I think we should scrap the movie night and try to go to sleep'' Blake said

''Yes'', all the girls agreed at once, scurying back to bed.

This was a night all of Beacon will remember for a while.

The next morning, everyone was talking about the sound that occurred last night, even team CRDL was looking a bit shaken from it. Team RWBY decided to talk to a professor about it, but before they reached Prof. Port's class, they got a message from The Headmaster on their scrolls, calling them to his office. They immediately went there, hoping he would tell them something about the sound. When the elevator doors opened, they walked to the man that sat at his desk, waiting for them. Lifting his gaze from the table to meet theirs, he started to speak:

''Ah, team RWBY, thank you for coming, how was your first week as a team?'' he asked

''We had some difficulties at first, but now we are ready to face anything!'' Ruby happily explained.

''Even the beast from the last night?'' Ozpin curiously asked

''Um...well...", she timidly said, all her excitement gone

"Wait, it's real?'' Weiss asked, not believing the headmaster

''As real as you and me Miss Schnee, as real as you and me. I heard it before, and I believe it's finally time we deal with this." he said.

''We?'' Yang asked, curious

''Yes. Next Saturday, we will go in the forest to try and apprehend it. I will personally supervise you in this mission helping you if things get too out of hand. You have this week to prepare, so use it wisely, understood?''

''Yes headmaster'', they said in unison

''Oh, almost forgot, for the last two days before this mission you will be excused from classes, again, to relax a bit before we start, ok?''

''Thank you Headmaster'' said Ruby.

''Do you have anything to else to add?''

"Should we expect violence?'' asked Blake

''So far, he is only aggressive to the grimm,very aggressive, and avoids any human in sight, so we should tread carefully.''

"Understood"

"Anything else?''

They shook their heads.

''Then we will meet at the bullhead launch pad, have a nice week girls.''

They nodded and left.

''This will be interesting to say the least." Ozpin said to himself, drinking from his mug.

NextSsaturday, in the bullhead towards the forest everyone was waiting to reach the landing zone. Ruby and Blake were checking their weapons, Weiss was making sure she had enough dust, Yang was cracking her knuckles, waiting for a fight, and Ozpin was running his thumb on the top of his cane.

''We are nearing the landing zone, so make sure you're rea...

 **"ROOOOOAAAAAAAR"**.

There it was again, that unnerving sound, even Ozpin was standing straight when he heard it. Blake had it the worst, since her faunus ears were sensitive, and this was louder than the first time, since they were closer.

''We're here. It's time to drop girls''

''Do we really have to do this?'' asked Ruby , scared

''We have no choice Miss Rose, we're droping now.'' responded Ozpin

Gulp*

The bullhead doors opened, and they jumped, hoping this mission would end easy.

They landed, and Blake caught the smell of a dead grimm.

''He's near.'' Blake warned

''Where?'', asked her partner

"There." She pointed to some trees who have been shaken a bit, maybe from a fight.

They walked in between the tress until the saw the grimm and immediately flinched. Weiss almost hurled when she saw the disfigured grimm, laying there, skinned, chunks of it's flesh missing, and it's bone mask ripped from it's head.

''This must be it, we are nearing it.'' Ozpin's voice brought their focus back. '' we need to split up and find it, be careful, understood?''

They nodded, and went their own path. Weiss walked slowly, paying attention to her surroundings, Myrtenaster in her hand, chambered with ice dust.

clank*clank*clank*

She stopped when she heard the noise of metal around her. She stopped and waited until she saw it, the back of the monster, and from the top of her lungs she screamed:

"OVER HERE I FOUND HIM''

The thing stopped in front of her, easily towering over her, while she tried her best to not show any fear, and she succeeded. While she was waiting for her team, she studied the 'man' in front of her. He wore a metal armor that fitted his body perfectly, his chest plate was sticking out in the front a bit, a bone ram skull as decoration on his chest plate. His stomach area was covered in interloping metal plates that allowed him to bend. His arms were covered in full plate armor, without shoulder plates. His legs were covered in grieves, just like Phyrra. From the front and back of his waist, long pieces of fur were draping down to his feet, a small Beowulf skull on the front of his belt above his groin, and his helmet was rounded in the back and sharpened to the front, a single visor, and a black feather as a plume. His collar was surrounded in fur, and the joints in his armor were covered in a black leather-like material. To his side was a long halberd, longer than him, with a simple V shaped axe head, a hammer on the other side, and on top, a long, diamond shaped spike. All of this was mounted on a thick wooden pole covered in leather, with a metal round tip at the end.

After she ended her examination, her team arrived, and Ozpin immediately approached him and asked:

''Who are you?''

 **A/N: now we know he looks, and that Weiss was scared of him, what will happen, we will see. See you all next chapter.**

 **PS. this took a few hours to make, and I'm very happy that i was able to make it longer, and i think i will pair him with Weiss, I'm also asking for your opinion in this, leave it in the reviews.**


	3. A choice in life

**A/N: Welcome back. So our character has been found. How will he respond to Ozpin's question? What will he do? Let's find out.**

 **Disclaimer(probably should have said sooner) : I do not own RWBY, as it belongs to Rooster Teeth, I just own my OC.**

 _'So this is it, I've finally been found, by some kids and an old man no less. I should still be careful, i don't want to do anything that would result in someone's death, so I need to play my cards right, who knows who i'm dealing with.'_

''Who are you?" asked Ozpin

For the second time this day, I strained my vocal cords in order to give him an answer, gods i hope he won't make me talk a lot, unless he wants to see me cough blood, that would be sooo fun. Now my name, a word that would describe me perfectly to them, unorthodox. My armor, my weapon, the fact that I don't use my aura, my semblance, and the fact I have lived here for five years, yeah i'm out of place, especially as a huntsman.

...*grunt*...Mave..*cough**cough*...Mave...Rick..*cough*.

They wince because of my voice, and the black haired girl even looked like it hurt her. It can't be that bad. Can it? _'*sigh*, it's not my fault i sound like i'm choking on gravel, you try getting your vocal cords burned, it's not pleasant I tell you, IT'S NOT. Keep calm, there is no reason to get angry, I_ _just wish they could hear my thoughts, it would make things a lot easier.'_

I use my index finger and i make a x gesture around my neck, hoping they understand that i can barely talk and i have to communicate in other ways.

For a few moments we just stared at each other, waiting for the other to do their move, but nobody does, we just stay there in awkward silence, the only sound being generated by the wildlife around us, until the blonde one asked:

''You can barelly talk, can you big boy?''

I shoot my arms towards her in an exaggerated 'see she get's it' gesture. They almost laughed when they saw it. _'Well I at least diffused that bomb, for now'._ Red approached me quickly and asked me so fast i barely caught the questions:

''Areyouheretoohuntthebeastaswellhaveyoufoundanytraceofityourweaponissocollwhatcanitdoandwhatswitharm*shake**shake*

In fear of her loosing oxygen, and me losing my mind more, I grabbed her shoulders and shook her a bit, getting her out of her thousand questions per second speeds. Yellow flinched when she saw approach her but calmed down after I stopped it

"Oh sorry *giggle*, are you here to hunt the monster as well?

Me and the rest the girls looked at her with a 'really' look on our faces, as if she asked the most stupid question in the world. Even the man was surprised when she asked that. I could swear i heard White mutter something about 'leader' and 'dolt'.

''Miss Rose, he is the so called 'monster', do try and be respectful."

"What, no way, I mean, look at him, does he resemble...a...mons...ter...?"

She starred at me for a while and gulped when she realized the bloody state I was in.

''But he can barely speak, how can he roar like that! It's Impossible!

''*sigh*" I made a gesture to them to follow me, and they reluctantly did. Of course, on the way they had to ask me questions, especially Red, thankfully they were yes or no questions, so I only needed to shake or nod my head.

"Does your halberd have any other function?"

*shake*

She continuously asked me about my equipment. It was weird at first but it grew more and more annoying after the seventh question. I looked at the rest of the girls and they gave me an understanding look, while the old man looked slightly amused. I looked at White for a while before sighing. Thankfully I could see her mouth the phrase 'just stop her'.

''Really? Nothing? I mean why don't yo-'EEEP!'

I quickly turned my head to her and snarled in annoyance, forcing her out of her question. Yellow was not happy at all, and all of them stiffened, gripping on their weapons. I then pointed at Reds weapon, thinking it was nothing more than a blocky rifle. Oh boy was i wrong.

''Oh, you mean my sweet baby Crescent Rose. Sure I'll show her to you.''

She twirled the rifle a few time before it extended into A FUCKING SCHYTHE! and pose with it.

''WHAT*COUGH*COUGH*COUGH*COUGH* _'OW! FUCK ME AND MY THROAT!'_

 _'WHAT?! HOW THE FUCK CAN SHE EVEN WIELD THE DAMN THING?! IT'S LARGER THAN HER FOR FUCKS SAKE'_ I thought as I stumbled backwards when I saw it while she had the biggest grin I saw in my life.

"*giggle*. Do you like it?"

I just stared in pure awe at the weapon. Never have I seen such a weapon in my life.

 _''And I thought my weapon was versatile. Damn... I still love my halberd.''_

''Now now, let's get back on track. You wanted us to follow you somewhere, am I right?'' asked the old man

After i regained my composure, I nodded to him and started walking again.

"Uhh... Names?*cough*cough*''

''Ruby Rose''

''Yang Xiao Long"

''Blake Belladonna"

''Weiss Schnee'' she admited proudly.

 _'A Schnee huh? Who would have thought.'_

I looked at the old man, and he just stared back, refusing to name himself and instead chose to drink his brew, _'wait he still has some. Weird.'_

''We're...*grunt*...here.

We reached to the butchered Daemon I had killed just before I met them

''Ugh! Why did you bring us here again, and why is it's corpse still here?'' Weiss asked disgusted

"Sem...blance*cough*cough*"

''What?"

I went over to my leather backpack alongside the still bleeding body, rummaging inside until I pulled out my leather journal.

 _'I should be careful, the smell could attract other daemons.'_

I looked at the old man, who still hasn't named himself, and I motioned him to come here.I leaned close as i gave him the journal slowly and whispered:

''Don't...tell...them...a...thing.

''Understood Mr. Rick '' he whispered back.

 **Ozpin POV:**

 _'What could possibly be written here so that the girls couldn't know?'_ I thought while staring at the cover _. Every person has some inner struggles, i understand, but they need the help of people in order to get over them, and these girls understand that better than most, even if they don't know that yet._

I flipped trough the journal, until i found a page written in red ink and is full of stains and scratches. It said

 _'Why did he have to show me that, why. Until i was seven, i grew without a mother, thinking she just left hunting, as father told me, but, on my last normal birthday, he told me he wanted to show me something, he wanted to show me her and tell me how i was brought here. The bastard played with my emotions till the very last day. I happily followed him as he brought me into the forest, especially to a very large tree. And then I saw it, the hanging corpse. I couldn't even scream, I just wanted to puke and run, but father placed his hands on my head, forcing me to see it. I was shaking madly while he was laughing somberly. "This is the woman you wanted to see all your life. Isn't she beautiful, hanging there. The warlock used his best serums in order to keep the body fresh, It was tedious, but we did it just so you could see how she birthed you, so you could understand that you were born from nothing more than dead flesh. To become the best hunter, you must endure everything, but don't worry, I'll make sure you grow into the perfect daemon killer on the face of Remnant. Your training starts tomorrow, so take this day to meet your mother." I just stood there, staring at her hanging body. Why have i been born like this?! WHY!..._

I was shocked at what i read, and I couldn't even hide it. This is not possible. What village could have such gruesome customs, but i still didn't understand something, so i mentally steeled myself and asked him in a low voice so the girls won't hear me:

''What does it mean 'how she birthed you'?'' I had a small inclination, but it was to bad to be true.

He just took the journal, flipped to a blank page and wrote with a pen. After he finished writing, he gave the book to me

''This is all the information you get from me for now. I WAS BORN FROM A HANGING CORPSE! CLEAR?!

I dropped the book, unable to think straight, as i imagine an infant child, falling, ah his mother was hanging. _'No wonder he anted only me to see it, but why did he show me this?'_

This man needed help, that much was sure. Wait, maybe i can do something.

''Oh you poor, poor thing.'' I said i as placed my hand on his shoulder comfortingly He just sighed and wrote

''Let's get you to your bullhead before any other daemons come here, Ok?'' I nodded and faced the girls.

''It's time to head back to Beacon, we're finished here.''

''And what about him?'' asked Weiss''

''He will come with us''

"WHAT!" they all practically screeched at that news. Even Mave was taken aback by my statement.

I turned to him to try and calm him down.

''Mr. Rick, from what i read, I assume that this wasn't the worst thing you had to endure." He just looked down and clenched his fists. ''You have endured to much, that i can tell, and you are on your breaking point. I ask you to come with us, in order to help you, and give a place in this world. What do you say?"

"I only know how to fight these beasts, what use have you of me'' he wrote

I let a grin form on my face. ''Well, just so you know, I am Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon academy. A school in which we teach people how to kill the Grimm" His head jolted up at that information. ''So if anything, you''ll fit almost perfectly. Again, what do you say?''

 **Mave POV:**

 _'What should I do, this is a life changing opportunity here in front of me. Refuse and live in the forest, or accept and maybe start a new life. Even if this is trap, they couldn't even begin to imagine what i have been trough, and if they kill me, that's it. Well, i'm sick of this forest, i want to see something new.'_

I brought my hand to his, shook it and nodded. _'This is it'_

''I'm happy you're coming with us Mr. Rick''

''Mave...*cough*''

''Very well Mave, welcome to Beacon''

'' YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH'' I couldn't contain my excitement any longer, so I made one of the sounds that won't break my vocal cords.

 ***Snarl***

We all stopped and readied or weapons when we heard the sounds of Lupi, or beowolf's, around us. We looked around and noticed the red dots that were scanning us. I hated these things with a passion. There were always so many of them, but they were still weak. I held my halberd in an overhead stance, axehead behind me and up, and the butt in front. One of them jumped at me, hunger in it's eyes. I dodged to the side, gave it hard tap with the butt of my weapons, stunning it, i shoved it with the pole of my weapon, putting it on the ground, i wasted no time brought the axe down on its neck in a vertical slash, decapitating it with no problem. another one followed, trying to attack me from behind. I jumped backwards, shoving myself into it while it was still leaping, then turned around and struck it's head with the hammer of my weapon, a satisfying crunch could be heard, as it's skull was split open. Before another one could launch themselves at me, i grabbed the one i just killed and threw it at the Lup. While it was disoriented, I hooked it's hind leg , pulled so it would fall on it's back, and stabbed it in the neck with the spike, making it gargle in it's blood. The last one that tried to attack me was the alpha, it roared at me, trying to unnerve me.

 _"*laugh*. Really? That's the best you can do *laugh*. That is not a roar, but a whimper."_

I planted my halberd in the ground, crouched down, brought my hands near my head and inhaled deeply. Everyone else noticed this and covered their ears in anticipation.

 ***RROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHhhhh***

 **(A/N: if you want an idea how his roar sounds, look up skyrim, hearth of the beast alpha werewolf sounds. the video is made by Ns Jones. back on the fight)**

The ground shook, the leaves rustled, and the alpha Lupi whimpered. For every step forward i took, it took one back. I was the alpha now, and it knew it. It kept roaring, trying to mach mine, but it couldn't. I took my knife, and leaped at it, stabbing it in the neck repeatedly. It tried to wrestle me off, but it couldn't, it just whimpered slower and slower until it died. I was covered in it's blood. I looked at the other Lupi and roared again, reminding them of their fate. They didn't waste any time and started running back in the forest.

Everyone stared at me with slight fear as I rise my large frame from the alpha's carcass. Every single Lupi started to evaporate, except for the one killed just now, who glowed a slight orange. We waited for a few minutes in silence, and it was still there. I started skinning it with no hesitation, even tough the girls almost gagged at the sight. I just took some meat from it's chest and left the rest there. I took some wrapping from my backpack and wrapped the meat so the blood will not seep trough. I put it inside while Ozpin was using a transparent device i have never seen before., probably to call the ship. The only technology i ever saw were the bullheads and the small earpieces. I even use one, mainly to listen to music. Sadly, it's battery died a year ago, but it still held for four years of continuous use, so that's something. Other than that, I haven't any other technology. I stared curiously at the transparent tablet. Ozpin up caught soon and let out a small smile.

''Have you never seen a scroll before?." I shook my head from side to side ''When we will reach Beacon, you will also get one for free." i jumped in joy when i heard that. Even though i was eighteen, I still acted like a child at times. The girls were giggling at my antics, forgetting about how I massacred the alpha Lupi.

The bullhead soon arrived, and we all boarded it. This is it, my life is finally starting to change, and maybe it will be for the better. i just hope they will not throw me out when they will find out what I am. For now, It's time i flip a new page in life. I took a seat and cradled my weapon, slowly drifting to sleep. I turned my head to Weiss one last time and said:

''Thank...you...for*cough*cough*...finding...me.

''You're welcome.'' she replied, a soft smile on her face.

Maybe this won't be bad after all.

 **A/N: So this is the end of the third chapter. Our boy finally gets a chance, and Weiss isn't looking like a bad choice. I'm also sorry i posted a bit later than normal. i just wanted to make this chapter better. Also i hope i haven't made his backstory too fucked up, But i did warn you. Anyway, see you next chapter. Bye!**


	4. Revealing the remains

**A/N: And welcome back. So we finally got our character into Beacon. How will he adapt to the life of a student? How will everyone else react to him? Will break the ice and open up? We are about to find out soon.**

 **Thank you to those who are still interested in this story even though it's just the beginning.**

 **Also, shout out to** **merendinoemiliano. Thank you man.**

 **In the bullhead on the way to Beacon Weiss POV:**

We all watched as he slowly went to sleep, cradling his weapon as a child would a stuffed animal. He mumbled something, then stared snoring lightly. It was weird, seeing this mountain of a man who has lived here for years, who could scare the grimm into running and survive from of them, sleep like a newborn child.

"Awwww. He's just a big child. Isn't he adorable?'' cooed Yang

''Did you already forget what he did in the forest?'' asked Blake, still surprised by his antics.

"Look how peacefull he is and how he holds his weapon. It's like a teddy bear for him. Weiss, what do you think?''

''*sigh*He's such a weird man, but fairly nice all things considered." I stated, tired

"Why do you think that?"

''Well, I think he just looks overall weird. I mean, he wears full plate armor. There s nothing wrong with a few pieces, but a full set would just weigh you down. Thats why we huntsmen and huntresses normally use clothing. He looks more like a knight than a huntsman. Plus all the grimm furs make him stand out, since he is the first person I have ever seen that wears such clothing."

''But you said he's nice because?'' asked my partner curiously

''I think he is nice because he didn't show any signs of trying to harm any of us. He helped us again the Beowulves, altough he was very brutal and waisted no movement. Just clean strikes to finish them as fast as possible. And the way he killed the alpha, it was actually horrifying to be honest. He's still weird.''

"Wow Weiss, if I didn't know better, I would think you're interested in him'' teased Yang.

''WHAT! Are you crazy!, He's just a bloody brute. Nothing attractive about him."

''Girls, girls. Keep your voice down. You wouldn't want ot wake him up now would you?'' Ozpin said, amused by our conversation.

''Yes headmaster, I'm sorry.'' I apologized

''Headmaster? Is everything Ok?'' asked Ruby

''Yes of course. Why?''

''When you read his journal, you remained shocked for a moment. What did it say?''

Now that i think about it, he was actually so shocked that he almost dropped it. What could be written there in order to shock even the headmaster of one of the best huntsman schools on the face of Remnant.

Ozpin straightened himself, clearly reminiscing what he read and thinking what to say.

''Im sorry, but I cannot divulge his past. It's a very personal matter, and I have no right in telling you about it. I can only say that it was pretty bad, and i hope what I read is the only bad thing that is written there." Responded Ozpin, clearly trying to avoid the subject.

''So, he has lived trough something so bad that you cannot tell us?'' I asked

''Yes Miss Schnee. Yes he has. And you can't even begine to imagine.''

We just stood there, looking at Mave with a compassionate look.

''*Sigh* Another person with a tragic life. There are too many of them nowadays.'' stated Blake sympathetically

''That is why I decided to bring him to Beacon as a student, to try and give him a better life, to try to give him a purpose, just like I tried to do to everyone else.''

''Just like you said on the first day we arrived at Beacon" realised Yang.

"I didn't just say empty words that day Miss Xiao Long. I was fully aware of what I said.'' replied with a small grin

"Wait! How do you know what we were thinking?'' Yang was surprised Ozpin called her out.

''It was easy. I just looked at your reactions. You all seemed like i just repeated the same old speech without actually caring about what I said. To you, I seemed distant. I was always there, just wanted to see how far you would reach.''

We all stood there silently, letting his words sink, until we heard something coming from Mave's direction.

''*sniffle* Mo..ther...*sniffle*Why?*sniffle*

''Is he crying?'' Ruby asked?

''Why?'' I asked

''I heard he said something about his mother.'' said Blake

''You don't think his mother is..." Yang said, looking at Ruby with a sad look. Ruby almost started crying from the memory.

''*sniflle* I hope not. Nobody deserves to go trough that pain as a child.''

''Ruby...'' I placed a hand on my partners shoulder, trying to comfort her, while Yang was hugging her. Blake stood, giving a compassionate look alongside Ozpin. She started calming down a bit.

"Thank you guys, you're the best friends i could ask.'' said the young leader. After that, she sprung up from her seat with a big smile on her face. ''Oh I know what we can do. Headmaster, have you chosen witch team he will be placed in?'' Inquired Ruby.

''For now, I thought about letting him choose the team he wanted to join. Why?''

"Perfect! Then we have to convince him to join our team and everything will be great!''

''Are you sure you want on OUR team Ruby?'' I asked, slightly iritated

''Of course! it's clear he is going trough some stuff and that he needs help. So we will become his best friends and teammates he ever had.''

''You're too nice sometimes Ruby, but I like that about you.''

''Really?''

''Yes.'' I replied with a small smile. In that instant, a small red blur came at me and started squeezing all the my air from my lungs.

''Yay! Thank you Weiss, you're the best.''

"Can't...breathe...''

''Oops! Sorry'' Ruby gigled, rubbing the back of her head.

''If you all agree with this, then I will allow Mave to join Team RWBY.'' Ozpin replied

''Now we just have to convince him and were set!'' exclaimed Yang

''No...need*cough*...''

We all turned to see Mave looking at us, his head slightly tilted.

''Have you heard everything?'' He nodded.

''So do you want to join team RWBY?'' I asked. He nodded again

''Yay! Team RWBY has a new extra member! This is so cool! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!'' Ruby leaped at him and squeezed as tighly as she could.

''*laugh* No...Thank...You..." he replied as started removing his helmet with reluctance.

We all held our breath, waiting to see the person underneath. He finally took off his helmet and we all gasped in horror when we saw his face.

It was riddled with scars. Scratches, bite marks, burns. His left cheek barely had any skin and flesh left. He had messy dark brown hair filled with silver strands, probably from all the stress his body has gone through. His left eyelid was sewn shut, small black veins around it, also having a vertical scar on it just like mine. I couldn't help but trace the one over my eye. His right, dark green eye, was full of small red veins, and had bags under his eyes, probably because of the lack of sleep. He had a small gold ring in his left earlobe, missing a bit from his right one from a bite. He was the textbook definition of a man beaten into the ground, but, all of these scars surounded a smile. One of the most gratefull smiles I have ever seen a person have. He strained his voice again and said as loudly as he can, tears in his eye:

''Thank you...so much*cough*COUGH*!

He started coughing a bit a blood, and we all rushed to him, scared, but he just held his palm up to stop us and shook his head. He then crossed around with his neck with his finger and rested his head on the seat of the bullhead, smile still present on his face.

''You have been trough a lot, haven't you?''I asked. He just nodded, his smile going away for a moment before returning full force.

''Why did you take your helmet off so reluctantly?'' I asked, trying not to stare at his face. He sighed, tired, and pointed his finger at his face.

"Ohhhhh...Right. Sorry.'' I replied, awkwardly.

''Are all of these from living in the forest?'' asked Yang. He shook his head and tapped his helmet. We got scared, thinking what could he have lived through before staying in the forest. Ruby immeadiately tried to brighten up the moment.

''I can't wait for you to meet our friends, they're great!''

He got a worried expression for a moment.

''Ohh! Don't worry! You won't have to show your face if you are not comfortable.''

He sighed in relief and placed his helmet back on.

''We have almost arrived at Beacon, prepare for landing.'' Said the pilot.

''So Mave, are you ready to start your new life as a huntsman?'' Asked Ozpin. He nodded vigorously, stood up, grabbed his halberd and waited at the door. We landed, and the doors opened. The minute we all stepped out, he stood there in complete awe facing the main school building.

''Since you are part of team RWBY, you will stay in the same room with them, so do try to maintain some composure. You will also participate in the same classes as them, but on Monday you will have to go through the initiation just like any other student. Understood?'' He nodded.

''Good. Before I let you all go, we must go and inform Miss Goodwich of our new student and also fill the filles so you can be recognized as one.''

We all went into his office where Miss Goodwich was waiting.

''Headmaster Ozpin, team RWBY, Mr...?''

''His name is Mave Rick and he will be a new student at this school.''

''Are you sure about this Ozpin'' Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose.

''Yes Glynda. I have seen first hand his fighting capabilities and bonding with team RWNY , so i trust him to attend."

''Verry well, *sigh*. Mr. Rick, I am Glynda Goodwich, combat teacher snd right hand of Ozpin, so if you have anything you want to adress the headmaster, you can adress it to me." She lifted her hand for a shake, and he took it.

''*grunt*''

''Oh, Glynda, I forgot to tell. He is partially mute, so he cannot speak very well.''

''Oh. I understand. Now, can you take your helmet off so i can take a picture of you for the files?'' He noded and started to to take of his helmet slowly.

''Oh Dust!'' Glynda almost dropped her scroll when she saw his face. His expression sadened at her reaction and she noticed quickly."I'm sorry about the way reacted, don't worry. Everything will be Ok. It will just take a moment. He inhaled deeply and nodded. She quicly took his photo and he put his helmet back.

''Now that that's over, Mave, this is your scroll. You can use it to contact your teammates from a distance or browse the CCT servers. Team RWBY, please teach him how to use it in case he doesn't know, Ok?'' said Ozpin.

''Yes! We'll help him in any way we can.'' cheered Ruby.

After looking at us, he walked to Ozpin's desk, took out his journal and placed it on his desk, followed by tapping it twice.

''You want me to have it?''

''Study...it. You...*cough*...have...permission*cough*cough*.'' Mave said in his broken voice. Ozpin followed with a nod.

''Then if no one has anything else to say, then you may go to your dorm and rest.'' Ozpin concluded.

''Thank you headmaster. Good night'' we bowed and left the office.

 **Glynda pov:**

After the children left the room, I turned to Ozpin, who was staring intensely at the book.

''Ozpin, What is in that book?''

''His past. And what I read is just the one of many horrible things he has faced. We will take care of this now, understood?''

''Yes.''

''Then go bring me some coffe please. It will be a long night.''

''Sure'' I nodded.

 _'It can't be that bad, can it. I mean, he was terribly scarred, so what has he lived_ I thought, not knowing what I was going to witness.

 **Mave POV:**

 _'So i finally get a roof under my head. Huh, I thought theese would be bigger, but meh, beggars can't be choosers.'_ I thought while examining the room I will probably live in for the next four years. With four girls. Yeah.

''Wait. where will you sleep?'' asked Weiss

''Oh shoot! we totally forgot about that!'' said Ruby smacking her head lightly.

''*grunt*'' I pointed at the floor.

''What!? You can't sleep on the floor, It's not Ok!'' retorted Weiss''

I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what else to do.

''You know, you could share a bed with one of us.'' teased Yang.

''YANG!'' screamed Weiss, Blushing.

''What, he has no other option''. she said seriously. ''It's either the floor or one of our beds.''

''Ummmm...''

''*cough*''

They all turned to see me laying on the floor next to Weiss's bed

''Ummm. Mave?''

''Good...Night*cough*'' I said, before grabbing my halberd and drifting to sleep.

''Well i guess that's that for now''. said Yang.

''Let's all go to sleep. This was a weird day.'' followed Weiss.

The girls went into the bathroom to change into their sleepwear and jumped into the beds.

''Goodnight.'' started Ruby

''Goodnight'' chorused the rest.

Before she went to sleep, Weiss took one last look at the sleeping form of Mave.

''Goodnight Mave.'' She said with a smile.

His new life began tommorow morning.

 **A/N: So this has been the fourth chapter. I hope I will see you all next chapter. Thanks for the support.**

 **UPDATE, fixed some grammar mistakes.**


	5. Preparing for the initiaion

**A/N: And welcome back. I hope you all had a great day, This chapter will mainly be about Mave's preparation before the initiaton test, maybe upgrading his weapon or armor, or both. Also trying to bond with his new team. After some backstory.**

 **Disclaimer: i don not own RWBY or any of the songs mentioned in this fic. I just wanted to use them, and maybe give you something to listen to.**

 **Ozpin's Office. Ozpin Pov:**

It was Sunday morning. 5 am to be exact. We stayed up all night going through the information in this journal. It even had parts written in a different language that I had to call Obleck to help us translate it, and the expressions he had told me everything I neede to know. It was tiring and excruciating reading such a horrid journal. Glynda wanted to believe it was just some sick fantasy, and even went to throw up when the information got too detailed, but it was all real, for we met the remains of these actions. A battered hybrid forced into a gruesome life.

''So? Is this everything we have gathered this night?'' I asked my assistant, who was trying not to faint, red eyed from the tears she has shed.

'' Yes sir. From his birth mother hanging herself at childbirth *shudder, to the beatings, the torture and even the rape he had to endure, including the burning of his vocal cords, to even his forced combination with a Beowulf, that show's itself only when he uses his Aura because of this ritual performed by the whole village.''

''I still dont understand. How can a grimm manifest from aura? They have none to speak of.'' Oobleck voiced his opinion after drinking from his thermos.

''His left eye.''

''What?'' asked both teachers, confused.

''Follow what i say for a moment and all will come into place. His Aura manifests as a orange glow around his body, right?'' They nodded. ''Well, it also manifests as a constant orange grimm eye, an orange orb with no pupil. That's why his eye is sown up, to hide it. Also, his aura was unlocked as an infant so he wouldn't die, since he fell from his mother's body directly onto the ground below.'' They froze for a moment, thinking on what i said. ''Now I ask you a question. What is the history of the grimm's existance?''

Oobleck imeadiatly perked up, answeing the question:

''It is said that the god of destruction took one of each of the animals created by his brother and used them as vessels, spawning corrupted versions of them, with only a desire to destroy left. But in order to do so, he had to take small part of the animals soul and use it as a starting point, corrupting it and making the rest of the body from dark. It's like he created ten Ursas from a single bears soul. After using the souls from all the animals, leaving a tiny fragment of it for each of them, it is theorized that he used their bodies and remaining soul fragments to create black pools of pure darkness from which the rest of the grimm would spawn. By following this theory, the grimm do have some version of a soul, but it's so small and constantly surrounded by darkness, that they are unable to generate an aura.''

He took a break to drink his coffee and continued.

"And since their bodies are made from dark, they dissipate on death, leaving no traces whatsoever.

''But he killed an Alpha right in front of me and it's body still remained. He even took it's meat. Why do you think he was able to do that?''

''Was it his semblance?''

''Correct. But it's the way he got it and how it works that interests me. He described it in his journal as nothing more than allowing him to harvest the grimm, and he also wrote that he got it after the fussing ritual with the Beowulf. I also have a theory on how it works.

''Do tell.''

''I believe his semblance removes the darkness from a grimms body and leaves in it's wake the natural counterpart. By having his soul combined with one of a grimm, he can cleanse the corruption from their soul with his aura since he has access to an original. And when the corruption is removed, also is the darkness. Even though they look the same, they are not grimm anymore, they remain normal animals with small, normal souls. '' I finish with a sip from my mug as well.

''Very interesting specimen you have brought Headmaster, and I would love to continue discussing the matter with you, but I believe we all take a break for now and rest, since this was nothing but exhausting.''

''Yes Oobleck, we will discuss this at a later date, and maybe even Mr Rick will participate alongside us.''

''Of course, of course. The more the merrier eh?''

''True. Have a good day Oobleck''

''You as well Ozpin.''

After he left, Glynda turned to face me with a small frown.

''Headmaster, are you sure you want to include him in our discussions?''

''It's his past Glynda, he has lived through this. If we deduce something from it in order to help him, we must tell him.''

"Understood. Then i shall take my leave as well. This night has taken it's toll on me to be honest."

"Of course. Tomorrow you have all the day to yourself. So please, enjoy yourself. But first will you give Mave his journal back?"

''Of course. Thank you Ozpin. Good night.'' She replied with a tired smile.

''Good night.''

After she left my office, i mumble something, before I return to my errands

''What will you be able to do in the future Mave? I wonder.''

 **Team RWBY dorm, Mave POV:**

I wake up from the first decent night of sleep i had in years, letting myself bathe in the small rays of the morning sun. I stretch while yawning, getting a few satisfying pops from my bones.

''*yaaawwwnnn*.''

I look around tiredly, and notice that my new team is still sleeping, a small snore leaving from each of them.

 _'I guess they are tired after spending a night trying to find me. If I knew this would have happened, I would have met with other huntsmen a long time ago. I am really happy this has happened to me, and I'm really grateful they didn't throw me away the minute they saw my face, if anything, they actually cared for me. I should do something for them, but what"?'_ I look around the room thinking what to do until i found a small kitchen with an electric plate, a fridge, some small cupboards and a small table. _'You know what, I'll cook something for them, it's the least i can do.'_

What, you thought just because i lived in a forest for five years i haven't learned to cook? HAH! You know nothing then. First, I check the kitchen to see what they have. 'Milk, strawberry milk, tomatoes, onions, leeks, some ground beef, carrots, corn,rice, flat bread, coffee, orange juice, tea, sunflower oil ,cookies, ice cream, yogurts and some condiments. And it's all fresh. Great!

I guess i'll make some beef and vegetables with rice,a small salad with flatbread and a drink for each of them.

After I got my ingredients in check, I started cooking hoping the smell won't wake any of them up. While the main dish was cooking, someone knocked at the door. I went to the door and opened it, revealing a tired Glynda with my journal in her hand. She was surprised for a moment when she saw me in my armor and an apron that had the classic 'kiss the cook' on it.

''Good morning Mr Rick, I hope you a had a good night here. I came here on behalf of Ozpin to bring you the journal.''

She handed it to me, and I gestured her to come inside, and I was surprised when she actually did. She saw the girls and wanted to wake them up, but before she could, she caught the smell of my cooking and looked at me. Her tired frown turned into a small smile.

''Are you cooking for them?'' I nodded. ''How nice of you to do that for you team, and i have to say, it smells quite nice, so you did a good job.'' I was happy she complemented my cooking, and took a sigh of relief. I gestured to her if she wanted to stay.

''Do you want me to stay? I'm sorry but I can't stay for now, maybe some other time. Plus, this is for your team, and I don't want to intrude.'' I sagged my shoulders for a bit but nodded anyway. She gave me a motherly smile before returning to her normal demeanor.''I ask that you do not spoil them too much. We don't want them to slack off now do we? Also don't forget that your initiation is tomorrow, so i suggest you use this day to prepare.'' I nodded again. ''Great, I hope you have a good day Mr. Rick. Goodbye.''

I waved to her as she walked out to the hallway and closed the door. After that, i return to the kitchen and continue cooking. After finishing, I put a healthy portion for each of them on a plate alongside a piece of flatbread, and a drink for each on a separate tray: a glass of strawberry milk, a glass of orange juice, a cup of tea and a cup of milk coffee.

 _'I hope they like it'_

I brought the table in the main room, placed the trays on it, covered it with a white sheet to make it a surprise, and clapped loudly in order to wake them up. The first one to do so as Blake.

''Good Morning Mave. Sleep well?'' I nodded. ''Great. What's on the table.''

I gestured to her to wake everyone else up, and she did, first was Ruby, then Weiss, and lastly Yang.

Good morning guys. Hi Mave, Ruby chirped

''Good morning'' followed Weiss

''*Yawn* Morning everyone.'' finished Yang

I waved at all of them, took a step back, clasped my hands and bowed.

''Thank...you.'' I said

''You're welcome. but for what?'' Asked Weiss.

I just stretched my hands and showed everything around me

''For...this.''

''That's nice.'' said Ruby ''What's on the table?''

I rubbed the palms of my hands, and gently took the sheet off, revealing the food i surprised everyone. Blake was slightly less surprised, but had a smile on her face.

''Did you make this for us?'' Asked Weiss. I nodded

''That's so nice. Thank you so much it'sHAAAAAAA! IS THAT STRAWBERRY MILK?!''

She immediately jumped from her bed and for the glass. I patted her head gently.

''Thank you for this Mave, we didn't expect this.'' said Weiss with a smile.

I just nodded and gestured them to eat. They all took their tray and started eating.

''This is soo good. Where did you get this?'' asked Ruby. I just pointed at the kitchen.

''Wait we have one?'' she asked again. Everyone sighed while I facepalmed. Hard.

''Ohh you dolt. Of course we do.''

''Hehehehe''

''Hey, aren't you gonna eat?'' Yang asked me. I just waved my hand dismissively.

"If this is about your face, then you don't have to worry about it. You may be scarred, but it's not that bad.'' Weiss told me, trying to comfort me, and it kinda worked.

''*Sigh*'' I nodded, removed my helmet and went to the kitchen to get a serving to myself as well. I sat on the floor with my legs crossed, trying to not show my face a lot.

''Come on Mave, there is no reason to be some moody. You're still human, and not a bad looking one at that.'' Yang flirted. I just turned my face at her and gave a light chuckle at the way she flinched back a bit when she saw it, and started eating again. But in the end, they really payed no mind to my looks, so I was truly happy, especially since I was sitting next to the white heiress, who didn't mind that i sat close to her. She has such a small figure, but I can see she is by no way weak.

After finishing the breakfast, and thanking me again, they decided to give me a tour of the school.

''And this here is the forge, where you can upgrade or make new weapons entirely! Presented Ruby excitedly. At that information, I nodded and looked at my halberd and my armor, and they could all use an upgrade, or replacement, especially my weapon. The axe head could use a change alongside the pole,or maybe i should get a new weapon. And my armor could use some reinforcements. I need to get some grimm bone plates to add to it. Fun fact, grimm bones work similarly as metal, as you can slightly form them with a hammer under high temperature, and they are heat treated and tempered the same way as any other weapon.

''So this our school. What do you think?''

I gave a thumbs up.

''Great! Now what do you want to do now?''

I entered the forge and gestured to the girls to follow me. Inside the fires were roaring and machines were waiting to be used, grinders, cutters, presses you name them, they have it. I went to the back in order to get some aprons for me and the team, and to get a look at the metals they had.

''So what do you have in mind? Said Weiss, approaching me''

I took an empty piece of paper from my journal and a pen and wrote.

''I want a new weapon, a large greatsword more specifically, one that can conduct dust into the blade for extra impact. It will be devastating, and I have enough strength to wield one.''

''Okay then. If that's your wish, we'll help you out. Just tell us what to do.''

''Tell Ruby to bring me the materials and help you with the dust conductors. Yang will help me with the rough forging of the blade, and I want Blake to make the decorations. Got it?

''Yes I did. Well, better get to work.'' she said before rounding everyone up at the center. While she did this, I made the basic schematics for the weapon.

''Everyone knows what to do?'' They nodded. ''Then we better get to work, this weapon isn't gonna make itself.''

Before we separated I took out my scroll, which Yang has taught me how to use whiel totally not showing me a certain _offbrand site,_ and blasted one of my favorite songs so we don't go insane from the sounds of the forge. _'And there it is, ''Raise your horns'' by Amon Amarth, a classic. I hope they like metal.'_ I placed the scroll on a table, and let the song play. It immediately pumped all of us, especially me and Yang, who started to headbang.

''Well this is gonna be fun.''

As the song played, we all took our roles and started working for the entire day.

The school will finally witness true Grimm hunting.

 **And this is the fifth chapter, some more backstory, a change of arsenal and some cooking, great way to spend a day. Thank you for reading and see you all next chapter.**

 **Shoutout to merendinoemiliano. Thanks to him I got the idea of the grimm existance theory, so thank you man. Also shoutout to tyson113 for the funny idea of Yang showing him some '** ** _offbrand sites'_**

 **Update: I changed his new weapon from a warhammer into a greatsword, since it fits the kinght theme more. Sorry for the inconsistency, but I really couldn't make the choice until now.**


	6. Old wounds and the Initiation

**A/N: And welcome back to the story. for those who had read the last chapter before the update, im sorry for the inconvenience of changing his new weapon, but I couldn't choose.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Anything but my OC. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, and any mentioned song belongs to their respective artists.**

 **Mave Pov:**

After a whole day of working in the forge with my team until midnight in order to make myself a new weapon, we went back to our room to sleep. Safe to say, the school will not know what to expect, since I will be a complete surprise to them. When we entered the room, we found a larger, fifth bed in between the two improvised bunks with some clothes and a note from Ozpin. It wished a good night and good luck at my initiation. We all took turns to take a shower, me taking it last.

When I entered the shower, I started peeling the armor off of my body. Yes, peel the armor, leaving in it's place torn skin. The hardest part to take of was the chestplate, since it practically glued to my chest, so I took my towel, and bit on it hard, and started pulling. It hurt, but it was finally time I got rid of this second skin glued to my body. After a while, I noticed only a big was all that connected the armor to my chest, so I bit the towel and pulled, hard, ripping the skin off and letting out a muffled scream. Since it was only the upper layer of skin, it didn't bleed a lot, and what remained was a muscular body that was full of scars, stitches, an impalement wound around the stomach area and patches of skin missing, showing the red-pinkish muscle underneath. The only region that was not touched was the groin and upper thighs.

 _They didn't touch my jewels at least'_ I sigh, almost snorting from laughter at the thought. _'God i'm too immature sometimes.'_ After that moment, I hear a soft knock at the door, pulling me out of my thoughts.

''Mave, did something happen? We heard a weird sound coming from the bathroom.'' I heard Ruby ask.

 _''Crap! I can't let them see me like this, It will be to much for them, and I don't want them to make me remember how i got each and every scar._

I peeked my head through the door and nodded frantically.

''*cough* Fine...''

''Dont worry, take your time, nobody is rushing you.''

''*Nod*'' After that I closed the door and started the actual shower. I was a bit taller than the actual shower head, so I had to lean down in order to wash my head. The warm watter prickled my unprotected muscles, but after that sensation, I could fell them relaxing and all the stress leaving my body. This was heaven. I took one of the bottles of bodywash and started cleaning myself.

After I finished the shower, and clean the armor from the torn skin, I looked around only to find a towel. I wrap it around my waist, open the door and peek out my head.

''Um...Clothes*cough*?''

''Oh yeah. Here.'' Weiss said, bringing me a white undershirt and a pair of black track pants. It still showed the wounds on my arms, but it was better than nothing. I grabbed them, closed the door and started putting them on. I looked in the mirror, especially at my arms and upper chest. The scars were like a sign that said 'Hey look at me I'm a walking mess.' But at least it covers the worst of them. I exit the bathroom and immediately fell the gazes of the girls on my exposed arms. They gasped a bit when they realized in what state my arms were. Exposed muscle from being flayed. Yang found the courage to ask.

''What happened?''

''Skin...*cough* Flayed...*grunt*''

"FLAYED!'' They all screamed when they realised what I meant. I just nodded my head.

''Who would do such a thing?'' Ruby was worried about me. I just shrugged my shoulders, not wanting to continue this discussion now.

''Do you want to talk about it? asked Weiss'' I shook my head, and placed my body on the bed, trying to go to sleep for my initiation tomorrow.

''Ok. Then let's all go to sleep, tomorrow is his big day.'' said Blake I just gave her a thumbs up and went to sleep.

''Good...Night''

''Goodnight Mave.'' they chorused.

 **Weiss POV**

As we look at him going to sleep, we trace the scars on his arms. We figure it out that there are more than what we've seen, and he doesn't want to show them. I can't help but trace the scar on my eye, thinking of my fight with the armored giant.

''Do you guys think he's okay?'' asked Yang.

''He really has lived through some though torture. I wish we could help him.'' replied Blake

''Let's hope his life get's better here, Dust knows what has happened to him. Come, let's go to sleep, we have to support him on his iniation.'' I said. the girls nodded and went to sleep themselves. I took one last glance at him before going to sleep myself, the silver light from the moon shining on his large body.

 **Monday morning, Mave POV:**

 _'Well, this is it. The initiation. I wonder what i'll have to do. Probably kill some grimm, or maybe fetch something. Who knows?'_ I tought as I put on my armor, and sheated my new weapon. I covered myself in a black cloak to hide my armor, since I want to surprise the students. As i exited the room, I saw Glynda aproach me.

''Good morning Mr. Rick. I came to tell you that your initiantion will begin at the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest. The rest of the mission details will be given by Ozpin himself.''

I nodded at the information and headed straight to the cliff, starting this sooner rather than later. On the way, i saw my team walking down the hallway to the auditorium alongside what I assume another team. Ruby noticed me and waved.

''Hi Mave! How was your morning'' I gave her a nod and thumbs up.

''Whoa! Do you girls know this guy?'' asked a blonde boy, stepping back when he saw me.

''Yes Jaune, he will be our new team member after his initiation today.''

''Oh. Wait, so you get to have five members! Aww man.

''Yup! Oh! where are my manners. Mave, this is team JNPR(juniper), great friends of ours.''

The blonde man approached me and stuck his hand out for a handshake which I took

Name's Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR. These are Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie.

''Hello!''

''Hello.''

''Hi!''

''Mave...Rick''

They winced a bit at my voice, a reaction I fully expect now, and looked at my team.

''He can't talk much.'' Weiss told them.

''Oh, Ok. Well any friend of team RWBY is a friend of ours, so you need something, you can count on us.'' I nodded at Jaune's statement.

''Are you going to the cliff?'' asked Pyrrha I nodded

''Then we wish you good and hope you stay.'' Pyrrha said with a smile.

I nodded again and resumed my walk to the cliff.

''He seems like a nice guy.''

''He is!'' He made us breakfast yesterday and we helped him make a new weapon.

What?! you helped him make a weapon.

''Yeah. It was difficult because of the heat, but in the end, he got a beutifull weapon that I can't wait for him to show.''

''Well, let's get to the auditorium and watch his performance.''

''I wonder what he can do. OH!OH! Maybe he can eat grimm'' Nora exclaimed.

''Nora. That isn't possible. They decay to fast on death.'' returned Ren, trying to calm Nora down.

Yup. Not possible at all. Said Yang, remembering the night they found him and how he butchered an alpha beowulf. ''Let's not tell them about his semblance, maybe he will show it.'' She whispered to her teammates. they nodded.

 **Beacon cliff.**

I finally reached the cliff overlooking the forest. From here, it looked like a sea made from leaves, bustling in the wind. Ozpin was waiting for me, mug in his hand and a small smile plastered on his face.

''Ah welcome Mave. I assume you are ready for the initiation''. I nod. ''Good. I assume you know your progress will be seen by every member of the school, teacher and student, in the auditorium. Your initiation will be similar to the rest of the students. You will be launched into the forest. Then you will head north to the shrine to retrieve a relic. After you retrieve it, head back to the auditorium and your initiation will be complete.'' I nodded again. Before i got ready, I looked at Ozpin and tapped my ear twice. He got the gesture. ''Yes Mave, The students will be able to hear you. Even now they can hear our conversation. Why do you ask?'' I took out my earpiece, fully charged, and asked him to connect it to audio system so they can hear my music.

 _'If they're gonna watch my initiation, they will witness a spectacle.'_

''Ok. Now that that's done, step on a platform and you will begin''. I did as he said and walked on one.I removed the cloak, revealing the armor I was wearing and the sheathed sword on my back. It was a sword that reached my chin. to them it was a greatsword, but to me it was more of large longsword The blade was straight, four fingers wide near the guard,and it thinned a bit at the tip. The blade reached from my feet up to my chest. The guard was a small rectangle that thinned at the ends, with a black iron cross with a grey outline. The thick handle was made from a wooden core wrapped in steel wire and covered with black leather for a good grip. The pommel was the same iron cross, that also housed a dust crystal. I named it Wehrmacht

I took it out and dropped the sheath on the ground, since i won't need it today. The sun was shining, giving my armor an ethereal sheen, while the furs were swaying from the wind.

I placed my earpiece in the slot on my helmet and played the song I selected.

 **''Rammstein-Rammlied''(A/N: I recomend the live one from Madison Square Garden.)**

As the song started playing, I readied myself for the launch, sword on my shoulder and feet spread. I could see the faces of my colleagues right now. Full plate armor, fur, music and a giant sword. The plate readied underneath me for a moment and next i know, i was soaring in the air falling at a rapid pace. I huddled close and braced for impact

 ***THUD***

I landed on my feet full force, not even shaken by the fall, and immediately started running to the shrine.

 **Auditorium Weiss POV:**

Let's just say the school was not expecting this. Even the teachers were surprised of his antics. We could hear other students exclaim their surprise.

''Look at his armor!''

''That sword looks awesome!''

''He looks like a knight!''

''He's massive!''

''What's with the music?!''

''Well, he knows how to make an entrance that's for sure.'' Yang whistled.

''I couldn't agree more'' said Blake

I just starred at the screen, at the form of the man I've found that night.

''This guy looks so cool! He looks like metal man''. Exclaimed Nora. ''Where did you meet him.''

''We met him the night we went on the mission with Ozpin.'' I explain.

''Was he also hunting the forest beast?'' Pyrrha asked.

''Well not really. Can you guys keep a secret?'' asked Ruby

They nodded and approached

''He...well...He is the monster.'' Ruby whisperred. They were taken aback by this statement and looked at the screen again.

''Are you sure you haven't drinked something bad this morning?''. Jaune asked, not believing what she said.

''Hey! It's true!''

''But he can barely talk! How can he even roar like the monster?''

''Let's just watch and see.''

 **Back to Mave**

 _' I finally reached the shrine, now where is the relic he wanted me to find?'_

 ***snarl***

 **''Sabaton; any song really''**

 _'Oh just perfect, i get to test my new weapon.'_ I knew they followed me the minute i landed. I just wanted to lead them all in one place so i could kill them easier. Slowly but surely, they came out behind the trees. Their red orbs starring at me full with rage and hunger. I got into an overhead stance, waiting for the first Lupi to jump me. One couldn't wait anymore and tried to assault me from the front. I brought my blade down on him, stopping his assault and planting him in the ground. I dragged my sword through him to make sure it's dead and pulled it out, reentering my stance. Three more jumped in front. Before they reached me, I swung my sword in a wide horizontal arc. My sword sliced through the first two and got stuck in the third. I pulled Wehrmacht out, swung it over my head, and used the momentum to slice it's head off. Before another one could attack me from behind, I grabbed the sword with one hand by the blade and thrust the sword deep into the daemon. I grabbed the handle and swung in an arc, hitting another Lupi with the body of it's comrade. Another one charged, and I swung for it's legs. I hit the ones from behind, and he fell but before he could get up, I stabbed it through the mouth. I see five of them charge me at once, so i activated the ice dust crystal and coated my blade in cold mist . I slammed the sword into the ground, creating an ice wave that freezed all of them, and some trees.

This time I charged into the fray, shoulder first, Wehrmacht held high, aiming for the skulls of these daemons. I slashed in a diagonal line hitting the chest of one of them. Before it could recover, I bashed it with my shoulder, took a large swing, and hit it straight in the head, cutting through the bone mask. One of them nicked my left shoulder, barely cutting into the leather. I grabbed it by the snout and stabbed it in the hearth. I pushed the body from my blade and resumed cutting these beasts down, heavy swings and precise strikes followed. By the time i had cleared most of them, I was covered head to toe in black blood. A bigger one showed itself. It was no alpha, it was just bigger than the rest. When it saw me, it roared, trying to instill fear into me. I was annoyed by these things, constantly thinking they can threaten me. The only thing I feared was my father. Not even his helper that caused my burns could scare me now, even if she was completely mad.

I took an overhead stance, sword held high, and as the song filled my mind with visions of victory and glory, I charged head first, letting out my most intimidating battlecry

 **''RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH"**

After that, only the sound of bodies hitting the ground followed.

 **Weiss POV, auditorium:**

The entire school could not believe what they have just witnessed. A giant of man covered in metal armor and grimm furs, fueled by songs of glory and honor, single handedly mowed down a large pack of Beowulves. When he let out that battlecry, the entire school remained silent. If that wasn't enough, we watched as he skinned some of the ones that remained after they died. Those who were squeamish looked away and tried not to hurl. Some poor souls didn't succeed and ran for the bathroom. Jaune was able to keep it together, but had a green tint on his face.

''So he can eat the grimm! I knew It!'' Nora exclaimed, not being phased at all by the skinning.

''How can you watch this without flinching?!'' I asked her, trying not to watch what was happening.

''She had this dream once where she was skinning some Ursa's with me and sold their pelts as rugs.'' Ren explained.

''We were RICH!''

''So he was the monster after all.'' Jaune said, distant and scared.

''I told you.''

I mean, he still seemed nice, right? Pyrrha asked, trying to calm everyone down.

''Right...''

''Well, at least it's over. He is now a fully fledged Beacon student.'' I said, and for a wierd reason I was both happy and scared that he got in, and i do'n't know why.

After a few minutes of silence, the doors opened with a loud thud, revealing Mave, Wehrmacht, some beowulf pelts, and a black knight chess piece. He went to the center and faced Ozpin

Mave Rick. You have brought the black knight piece. As a result, you will become a new student at Beacon Academy and the fifth official member of team RWBY. Congratulations, young man.

After that, Mave faced the crowd, dropped the pelts, raised his sword and unleashed his second cry of victory

 ***RRROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH***

And for the second time that day, the students remained silent, but not from fear, but pure awe.

The monster of the forest was a man

And that man was now a fellow student, a colleague, and an ally.

 **A/N: This is the sixth chapter done, i hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoy the songs, as i wrote the fight while listening to them. Bye.**


	7. Shame and forgiveness

**A/N: Now that I have cleared the whole weapon thing(Which was probably stupid in hindsight, now that I think about it) I will continue the story as is, so yeah. Mave finished his initiation, what will he do now.**

 **Mave Pov:**

After stunning the whole school with the display at my initiation, me, my new team and JNPR decided to go to the cafeteria to celebrate. The halls were filled with students, mumbling about what they have just seen. As we walked the halls, they couldn't help but keep their eyes on me. It was unnerving, being watched from almost every direction, like I was some weird alien being that they couldn't comprehend.

 _'Ohhhh wait, daemon bones, full metal armor, my size, the music...I really am sticking out like a sore thumb aren't I? Shit, this is akward.'_

We finally pass through the hall into the cafeteria, only for more people to stop eating and stare at me. You could hear a pin drop at how silent the place was. We slowly went to pick our food, and their gaze followed. We picked a table, and they still stared, I tried to take of my helmet and i could feel their piecing eyes, waiting to see what's under it. My friends notice quickly and try to help.

''*COUGH!*COUGH!* Excuse me, but We came here in order to eat! So if you would, can you stop starring at him like he is some kind of alien!'' said Weiss slowly, but loud enough so that it could heard by the entire cafeteria. They all immediately found their food more interesting, and stopped looking at me.

''Thanks...Weiss*cough*. *Sigh*''

''Big guy, you ok?'' asked Yang, worried about me for a moment, they all were.

''Lost...appetite.*sigh*'' I was tired, and I knew the minute I took of my helmet, I would attract more stares, so I just packed my food for later, and stared at Wehrmacht.

Sure the sword was great and it did it's job well, but it didn't feel fully right with me, I needed something different, and i knew just what. Today I will forge myself a new weapon, simple but devastating, one that will show just how brutal I can be in a fight, if I haven't already.

''What are you thinking about? asked Weiss. I hope the other students didn't ruin your mood.''

Fine...Just..*cough*..want...new...*cough*...weapon.

''A new weapon? Already?!'' she didn't expect this. ''But we just made this yesterday! Don't you like it?

''Like...it...but...*cough*...want...something...better*cough*.''

Better? Like what?

I just shrugged my shoulders. I wish I could talk clearly, or at least knew sign language...Wait a minute.

''Weiss...You...know...sign...language*cough*?''

''A bit. I was taught by one of the servants when I was young, so I know how to communicate at a base level.'' She responded

''Can...you..*cough*...teach...me?''

''Of course. Oh wait, I know something better. How did you lose your voice?''

''Burn...accident.''

''Perfect. I have some connection in the pharmacy world, so I'm sure I can get you something to calm your throat and help you speak better.

''REALLY!?*cough*COUGH*''

''Yes, just give me a few days and I'll get something for you.'' she said with a smile.

The minute she finished the sentence, I vaulted over the table and took her in a bone-crushing hug. I was so fast she couldn't even react.

''THANK YOU!''

Can't...breathe...MAve...

''Mave, you should stop, you're almost choking Weiss''

I stopped hugging her and looked at her face, gone blue from the lack of air, and almost losing consciousness. Now that I am so close to her, I realize just how small and frail her body is compared to mine, and just how smooth her white hair was. I got out from the fantasies in my head, and placed her on the chair. After a few large breaths, her face was rid of the blue hue caused from me almost strangling her, and looked at me with a tired pout.

*huuuuhhhh* *hah* And I thought, Yang had killer hugs. But your's are of the charts.

''Sorry.''

You have nothing to be sorry. You where just happy at the idea of regaining your voice, even if slightly.

I nooded.

''I'll make sure to get the best medica''"OWW THAT HURTS!"

We all turn around to witness somethingcthat makes my blood boil. We see a student wearing partial plate armor and orange hair pull on the ears of a rabbit faunus.

''See. I told you guys these things were real.''

''Cardin Winchester'' said Jaune with a slight sneer.

''Atrocious. I can't believe people like him got accepted here.'' followed Pyrrha

I look at my friends and the rest of the students, and I only see them watch with disgust as this happens, but nobody does anything about it. I wait a minute, and nobody stood up for her. I was genuinely angry on everyone, even at my team, for just staying there. I slammed my balled fist into the table, cracking it, stood up, and walked to Cardin. Weiss tried to ask me:

''Mave, what are youUH?!''

I turned my head quickly at her, silencing her completely. They couldn't see my face because of the helmet, but they could all feel just how angry I was, not only at Cardin, but also at them. I reached their table, and his three members stopped laughing when they noticed me.

''What's the deal guys? Why have you stoppUGH!'' Cardin didn't even finish his sentence before he was held in the air by his collar. I stared at his eyes, and he slowly crumbled under my gaze, trembling slightly. Before he could even say something, I grabbed by the head, slammed him in the ground, and punched him square in the face as many times as possible and kicked him once between the legs, hard, and almost breaking aura.

 **''WHY ARE YOU ALL EVEN HERE! JUST TO VEGETATE AS YOU BULLY EACH OTHER OVER SUCH A PUNY THING AS RACE! YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES AS HUNTERS! ALLL OF YOU!''**

I shouted all the rage from my body. I was mad, and they knew it. I looked at my team and friends one more time to emphasize the ''all of you'' part, stomped on Cardin's chest and stormed out of the cafeteria, heading for the forge, using my anger as motivation to make my new weapon.

 **Weiss Pov:**

I could not believe what we have just witnesed. Mave shouted, his voice, loud but clear, threatening to break the windows, and maybe even some eardrums. But it's what he said that has left us speechless.

We did nothing.

We just stayed here, letting them do as they want. He was the only one to take action. He was the only one. Why didnt we help her.

''Do you think he's right?''

''Huh?''

''I mean we literally just watched them bullying her, and we didn't even raise our voice to stop it. We just, vegetated, like he said.''

We all let his words sink in once more. We failed.

And he was mad at us.

''Do you think he will forgive us?''

''I'm sure he will. For now, let's give him some alone time.''

We all nodded, finished our food, and left the cafeteria, heading to our rooms, hoping he would calm down a bit by the end of the day. Going through the silent halls, we heard noises come from one of the rooms. They originated from behind a steel door. It was the forge. We got closer to the door, and closer, until music and the sound of metal being hit were heard. We figured it was Mave forging his anger out, so we just resumed our walk to the dorm.

''I hope everything ends well.'' sighed Ruby

''I'm sure everything will be fine. He doesn't look like the type of guy to hold grudges.'' replied Yang with a small smile, trying to lift the mood.

''I guess you're right.''

''So what do we do now?''

''I guess we just wait for him to come and try to apologize to him, I guess?'' I ask

''Ah. It's better than nothing.''

So that's what we did, we waited. And waited. And waited, until it was now midnight. The rays of the fragmented moon slipped through the window onto his empty bed, taking his place. We stayed in relative silence, trying to formulate an apology for the situation at the cafeteria, and he never showed up. We figured he was either in the forge or he was calming down someplace else. Around midnight, we started thinking he might not show up at all.

''Are we sure he's okay? He hasn't come yet.''

''Ruby, he's technically an adult, im sure he's fine.''

''But what if something happened? What if he hates us?!''

''I doubt he 'hates us', I understand if he's slightly angry on us, but hate, not so much.''

I hope you're right.

We waited a few more minutes and decided to go to sleep, but just before we layed in our beds, the door opened, revealing a tired and dirty Mave, with a case in his left hand.

''Mave! we're glad you're ok!'' What happened.

''I'm...Sorry...for*cough*..my..outburst.'' He said, facing the ground, not daring to look at us in the eyes.

''No Mave. We should apologize for not doing anything. You were right. We just saw a person needing help and we just stayed there doing nothing. I guess we're not as good huntresses as we thought.''

''You're...great. Just...need...some...training...and...equipment. Here.''

He opened the case, and inside were four beautiful knives. They were short and hand slightly curved blade. The spines were darker, and the edge were a shiny white. The handles were covered in leather, each knife having a different color:one red, one black, one yellow and one blue. On the flat of each blade was engraved one of our emblems. He made these knives for each of us, as a way to apologize.

''Are these for us?'' I asked. He nodded as he placed the case on his bed. He opened his arms, and we all took part in a big group hug. After we separated, we took our respective knives and inspected them. The craftsmanship of these knives could rival that of Atlesian smiths, which is nothing but great. The blade was weird. It didn't feel or look like metal.

''Why did you make these for us.''

''Apology*cough*''

''What're they made of?'' Ruby voiced our thoughts.

Grimm...bones. Similar...to...metal*cough*

We almost dropped the knives when we heard that. These beautiful knives where made from grimm bones. GRIMMM BONES! It was weird, I was not repulsed by the idea, but I just can't imagine a bone knife being functional. Then again, these are razor sharp, and Ruby couldn't help but be amazed at the idea.

''Omgthatissocoolteachmehowtomakemoreplease.''

Mave stumbled back at her rapid fire talking, while Yang tried to calm her down.

''Im fine now. How did you make these?

''Tomorrow. Now...can..we..sleep?. I'm...tired.

''Of course Mave. And again, we're sorry for not acting against Cardin. I apologized again. He just waved his arm dismissively, and plopped onto the bed, with his armor on. We could hear him snorting shorty after.

''We'll girls, this day ended on a good note. How about we go to sleep as well.'' proposed Ruby and we all nodded. We slipped into our beds, and I took one last glance at Mave before closing my eyes. He is interesting. _'I wonder how Winter would react to him?'_ I thought as I drifted to sleep.

I think tomorrow I will write her a letter.

 **A/N Thanks to** **merendinoemiliano for correcting me.**


	8. Truth and trust

**A/N: And welcome back to another chapter of ''A knight from a bleak womb and a shattered moon''. I hope summer time is treating you guys well, It's raining where i'm from so, that's nice. This is also tehnically my first week of vacation after school ended, since i finished just Wednesday, so yeah. It's nice to be writing this story, and I hope it's just as entertaining for you guys.**

 **So yeah, without further ado. Let's start.**

 **Weiss POV:**

It was the next morning after we all apologized to each other and Mave brought us these knives. I picked up the one made for me and inspected it again. It was sharp, and whole thing looked durable enough. I'm still surprised by the material these are made of. You would think I would be repulsed by a knife made from grimm bones, but the at the same time, it was such a unique gift, since they were made by him, and he is probably the only person in Remnant who could even get the materials. The emblems were carved on the blade withe the precision of a surgeon. No line was made bigger, no shape was out of proportions and no detail has been left out. The handle felt good in the hand, and it doesn't seem to slip. They were perfectly crafted knives.

 _'His father must have been a blacksmith or something. I can't understand how else he learned to do this.'_

Even when we were forging Wehrmacht, he did almost all the blade forging, all the grinding and also all the heat treatments necessary, Yang was only helping holding the blade while he was working on it or hammering it when he gave her the instructions.

Since I was the first to wake up, I took the chance to inspect his form, the one of the man who just a few days ago was hunting grimm in a forest, who yesterday just became an official member of the team, making us five. He was tall, that much we figured out easily, but he wasn't wide, he was quite thin actually. Sure, when he wore just the undershirt, we saw that his arms were muscular, but they were thin, and he didn't have broad shoulders. His entire upper body was thin, but from the waist down, he looked large and muscular.

Now his armor. It seems to almost blend with his body, as if it was made specifically for him. It only has a few scratches and the furs are torn around the edges, but no actual sign of being majorly damaged. How he is able to sleep in that armor ceases to amaze me. It looks so uncomfortable, and with all the furs, it must fell unbearably warm inside. I still don't understand his need for full armor, we have Aura, It's the only important protection we need.

 _'Maybe he has a weak aura and compensates with his natural strength and with the armor, or maybe he doesn't use his Aura. But if that's the case, I can't see why he would do that. Sure, it can be broken, but armor can be broken as well, and Aura doesn't weigh you down.'_

I decide to stop that train of thought any of them wake up and find me staring at him, and go to the bathroom to prepare for the school day.

''7:30? Classes only start at 9. Why did I wake up so early?'' I say to myself, trying not to wake up the others. ''So what should I do before they wake up. Oh right, I should a write a letter to Winter about these two weeks so far. I'm sure she's curious as to what happened. ''

So I take a piece of paper, and seat myself at the table, starting to write.

 _''My dearest Winter._

 _My time at Beacon is going well thus far. Unfortunately, I was not selected to be team leader. But worry not! Our team has a capable leader at the helm. Her name is Ruby and she is my partner and two years younger than the rest of us. She is a responsible and good hearted person in the end, even if she acts like a child and makes some immature choices at times. My next two teammates are Yang and Blake. Yang is Ruby's older sister and make a lot of awful puns. She's brash but sticks for any of us if need be. Blake is usually silent and keeps to herself, but is a great and skilled fighter. Lastly, we have one extra member to our team. His name is Mave. We met him in the forest, and he truly is different than the rest of us. First, he is very brutal, killing the grimm with no remorse whatsoever, second, he wears full plate metal armor with furs, and third, he is partially mute, unable to talk for a long period of time without coughing violently. So far, he seems like a nice person, and a great fifth addition to the team. I hope we can meet again soon,_

 _With love, Weiss._

And with that, I finished the letter addressed to my sister, placed it in an envelope and placed it on the table. I took one more look at the clock. It was 7:40.

''I guess I can let them sleep for twenty more minutes. Now what to do, what to do. I could study for Oobleck's class, or Port's, or maybe*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*

''Coming!'' I said, rising from my seat. I oppened the door to find Miss Goodwitch, looking a bit tired herself.

''Oh! Good morning .'' I bowed.

''Good morning Miss Schnee, I hope I didn't wake you up.''

''No. I woke up around 10 minutes ago. Is everything okay? Did something happen?''

''No, nothing at all. Ozpin has told me to get your team before classes start to talk to Mave, and he demands you all need to be present. So can you please wake them up?'' She asked.

''Of course, just give me a few minutes.'' I said, and turned to my sleeping teammates.

"GUYS. WAKE UP.''

They all woke up and slowly got out of their beds.

''*groan* Weiss, why did you have to do that? We still had ten minutes.'' asked Ruby annoyed.

''Im sorry, but Prof. Goodwitch is at the door and said that we need to go talk to Ozpin, about Mave.

They all stood straight at that info, getting dressed for the day, but Mave took it the worst. He just stood there, clenching his fists slowly and looking at Glynda. She turned her head away the minute they made eye contact, as if she was, dare I say, scared, of meeting his gaze. After a few minutes, we all exited the room, me and the girls in our uniforms, and Mave in his armor, following Prof. Goodwitch to Ozpins office. We all took glances at him. We could feel he was uncomfortable. I wonder what is this all about. We walked out of the elevator, entering the office, being greeted by The Headmaster.

''Team RWBY, Welcome. Take a seat. I hope I haven't ruined your morning?''

''No of course not. We are just surprised as to why we are here.'' replied Ruby

He took a sip from his mug. ''Ah of course. I wanted to speak with Mave, but I decided to call you girls as well, since i'm sure you have some questions about him.'' We, except Mave, nodded. we did have questions about him, more about his past.

''Now Mave, I must tell you something. I have gone through all the information I have taken from the journal, and I wanted you ton confirm me what is right and what is not.'' he said. ''Would you please take of your helmet.''

He nodded slowly, and took it of, showing his face. He was stressed, frightened and even angry a bit.

''Good, now I want to ask you. Do you want them to be here and listen to what I have to say?

He clenched his fists, almost breaking the armrest, and looked at each of us.

''Too much...for them.''

''What do you mean, too much?'' Yang asked. He just hung his head and stayed silent for a few minutes. Ozpin sighed.

''I will admit Miss Xia Long, what this man has been through could be described as the most disturbing life anyone has faced on Remnant.'' He turned his head back to Mave. ''I ask you again. Are you Ok with me talking about this with hem present.''

He looked at us again, and sighed.

''Warn...them... Let...them*cough*make...the...choice.'' He said through clenched teeth.

''Understood. Girls I warn you again, what I am about to reveal is sick, gruesome, utterly inhumane, and even insane. ARE you sure you want to partake?'' He said with the most serious voice we heard him so far. We all gulped, and after a few moments, Ruby found the courage to speak.

''As bad as it is, we want to know what happened. Mave, I'm sure this is very tough for you, but as teammates, it's our job to help you in any way possible.'' she took a small breath and continued. ''And I'm sure we can only help you only if we know what happened.''

''Ruby...''

''She is right'' I intervened, placing a hand on his shoulder. ''I think I can safely say that we all had some dark moments in our past that still haunt us today. You have gone through them alone for years, but now, you are in a team. You don't have to face your past alone. We are here to help you, to support you.''

''Weiss...''

''You don't have to worry big guy. What ever it is, we won't turn our backs on you, I swear on my mother's name.''

''Yang...''

Blake reached for the bow on her head, pulling it off, revealing a pair of black cat ears. The girls were just as shocked at the revelation as me.

''I'm sorry for hiding this from all of you. I was just, scared, of what you might think of me if you found out. But, what you said is right, we need to be open and trust each other, and now, I trust you all. Mave, just as I can trust all of you, you can also trust any of us.''

''Blake...''

The girls were still shocked at the reveal, but Ruby quickly went and gave her a small hug, then Yang, then me, and finally Mave. I took this moment and tried to comfort him.

''Mave, I understand that we only know each other for a few days, and this may be a though spot to be in, but, like we all said, we are a team. And team members must support each other.''

''You...girls..." He hugged us tighter

Ozpin and Glynda just watched with smiles, as tears were spilled and bonds were strengthened. Glynda didn't fare any better, since she was on the verge of tearing up herself. We all separated from the needed group hug, and Mave faced Ozpin, face filled with conviction.

''You all agree to remain then?'' Ozpin asked. We all nodded in response, and steeled ourselves for what we were about to hear.

Sadly, we couldn't even begin to imagine what he has lived through

''Then, we will start from the beginning.'' Ozpin took a sip, then asked the first question.

Mave, you have written that your mother has died at childbirth. Is that true?

''Yes...''

We all gasped when we heard the news. Ruby almost started crying on the spot while the rest of us looked down. It stung us all in the hearth.

''And is the method in which she died also true?''

''Yes.''

''Wait...what do you mean...method?'' I was truly scared at the way he said it, as if it was unnatural. He rubbed his temples and sighed tiredly.

''So then is it true that,...your mother has...hanged herself at the same time she gave birth to you.''

We all gasped at the assumption. We prayed that this was some twisted joke that Ozpin made, or that it was a nightmare. Mave was clenching his fists and closing his eye as tight as possible, but the rest of us paled, almost fainting on the spot or on the brink of vomiting with tears welling in our eyes. But then, Mave spoke, and made all our fears come true.

''Yes...Father...showed..*cough*..me...her...corpse...at...seven*cough*years.''

All our hearths broke at the moment, and we didn't even react for a while at the information. We just stared at Mave, waiting, but he said nothing more. He just stood there, letting it sink in. Then, the information hit us, and we reacted. Blake ran at the trashcan, trying to stop the insides of her stomach to escape, Yang stood there, crying along with Ruby, who was bawling because of the fact that he was a child born from a hanging woman. I fainted. I felt my stomach churning, and I felt the tears forming in my eyes. Mave cached me while I was falling, mouthing I'm sorry again and again. It took a few minutes, but we all calmed down. We didn't even care about classes anymore, We just learned how he was birthed on this world. And it was horrible. We just stood there, hugging Mave like no tomorrow, crying. How could anyone do that.

''Girls? Do you need some water, or anything else?''

''Yes*sniffle*water, please'' I responded.

Glynda slowly brought us some glasses of water. She looked shaken by the information as well.

''Why would she do such a thing?!'' I asked

''To forcibly Unlock his Aura at birth, that is why.'' Answered Ozpin. ''Now that you know this and have calmed down, let's continue. I warn you, it only get worse from here.''

''HOW?!'' HOW CAN IT GET WORSE THAN THAT!? Yang screamed, eyes red from shock.

''Torture, Miss Xia Long. After he achieved the age of seven his father tortured him with the idea of turning him into the most effective grimm hunter on all of Remnant. He has endured being raped, skinned, burned, cut, impaled, stitched, bludgeoned, and even held in a cast as he was growing, forcing his body to grow as it is now. All of this, to prepare him.

We gagged. That is what he had lived though. All of this, on a CHILD. How fucked up was the world outside?

''So, It was all his fathers doing.'' I thought I had a rough childhood with my father, but his was way worse.''Did he pay for what he did?'' I asked, voice filled with anger.

''I killed...him. The...entire*cough*..village.''

We didn't even feel bad. We didn't even care that he admitted he murdered people. No one in that village was innocent, they all had their way with him, and they deserved what came upon them.

''What did they prepare him for?'' Asked Ruby.

''Something that Mave just named 'The ritual'. During this ritual, they unlocked his semblance, by fusing his soul with one of a beowulf. But it came at a cost.'' We all closed in, curious about what he was about to say.

''His left eye is just like a grimm's, but instead of red it is orange, and his aura manifests as a large ghostly beowulf around him.''

We look at his left eye. It's sown shut.

''That's why you've sown your eye, to hide it.'' I stated and he nodded. Of course he did. If he didn't, he would be perceived as a human/grimm hybrid, a monster. A montser he was forced by his father to become, with no choice in the matter.

''Also, the beowulf is living alongside Mave. You could say that he is possesed by the grimm, being a sort of second person altogether

''Is this true Mave?'' Ruby asked. He noded slowly.

''Does that mean he can take control of you?''

''No Miss Rose. If anything, Mave and the Grimm have created some sort of bond in these last five years, and they actually work together.'' answered Ozpin.

''How is that possible, the grimm are pure dark. Shouldn't it try and corrupt him?'' asked Blake.

''Actually Miss Belladona, there is a theory about the grimm, one that revolves about his semblance. Especially how it works.'' At this, Mave perked up a bit.

''What is this theory''

''The one where Grimm actually have souls, but are unable to generate aura, since they are replicas made by the the god of destruction. I'm sure Oobleck has talked about this theory in one of his classes.''

We nodded. In one of his first classes, he did talk about the history of grimm and the theories regarding their appearance. This one seemed the most absurd, but Mave apparently is living proof that it is true.

''True...I...can..feel*cough*..It's..soul''

Ozpin cleared his throat. ''Mave, your semblance doesn't just stop the decay of the grimm, it cleanses their bodies of the darkness, returning them to their original forms. So far you can only do that with dead grimm, but what if you can do that with the ones that are alive?''

Mave remained completely still. What could he do. Could he cleanse the grimm? Could he tame them? Could he erase them from existence? The possibilities are endless.

''This is all I have to say Mave. Your past was simply, horrible, but I brought you here to change that. I brought you here to give you hope of a future, free from the pain, and i am glad that I did. Do not be scared about what has happened, in fact, be proud that you survived for so long and under such circumstances, and got here. Mave Rick, you are a man that has been through hell and back, but you are also a child that needs comforting, and you are here to seek it.''

''Ozpin...Thanks. Thank..you..girls.'' Mave replied, a grateful smile on his face.''

''It's Ok Mave! Yang said hugging him as tight as possible. ''We might need some therapy after hearing all of this, but we said we are here for you, didn't we.''

''..Yeah..''

''So don't worry, anyone looks at you funny just tell me, and i'll take care of'em''

*chuckle*..No..need.

We all took a moment of silence to rethink waht has happened.

We lerned more about Mave. His past was painful, and I could understand why he would hide it. If I knew it would be so bad, i wouldn't have told it anytime soon, but he took it fairly well.

''Headmaster? I want to ask, why did you tell us his past so soon? I mean it has just been a few days, and this is something that you can't rush.''

''Because, Miss Schnee, I know for a fact that after learning this, you girls would never give up on Mave.'' he said with a ghost of a smile'' And plus, I wanted to teach you just how cruel and full of mysteries can the world be. Oh my, would you look at the time. It's 8:54. I think we should end this conversation here. Mave, I trust when the time comes, you will talk about the details we have avoided in this discussion with your colleagues.'' He nodded at the affirmation. "Also do not rush to the class, I'm sure Prof. Port will understand if you tell him where you have been.''

We all saluted the Headmaster as we entered the elevator. The doors closed, and all that was left was an akward silence the entire ride. Suddenly Mave chuckled for no reason at all and looked at us.

I...hope...you're..not*cough*..scared.*chuckle*

''Scared?'' I replied ''Oh we aren't scared, we might need some therapy just like Yang said, you definitely need some, and we probably won't be able to sleep a few nights. But other than that we aren't scared, right girls?''

''*chuckle*''

''Yeah. I'm just glad you gave them what they deserved.'' Yang said, cracking her knuckles. ''Man you seriously lived through some shit, how are you not like, edgy all the time?''

He now just started laughing now, almost forgetting what we have just talked about.

''Now, the other matter at hand.'' I said looking at Blake, who noticed my gaze and tried to hide herself. ''When were you gonna tell us you were a faunus?''

''Um?! When.*sigh* When I knew for certain you guys would't hate faunus. I know I should have told you guys this in the first week, but I didn't want to take any chances.'' she said in calm, sad tone.

''*sigh* It's no problem. Just no more secrets like this please, we just talked about trust minutes ago.''

''She let out the breath she was holding and gave a smile. ''No more secrets, I promise.''

''All right! Team RWBY is back in place stronger than ever.*GASP* WAIT! We haven't changed the team to fit you in Mave. How should we be called?''

''Necessary?'' he asked

''Yes! How else are you gonna be recognized. We need to come up with a new team name by the end of the day.''

*sigh*Fine. We all chorused. Before entering port's class.

This morning was eventful, to say the least. I wonder how the rest of the day will be. Only time will tell.

 **A/N: And this is the eight chapter. I wasn't sure wether to post this chapter or not, but I did. I hope them learning about his past didn't happen to fast, so i want to hear from you guys what you think.**

 **Also leave in any new Team name that can fit an M or R. If all else fails i'll go with RRWBY. Original i know.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the wait, I hope this chapter didn't feel rushed, and thank you guys again for reading the story. Bye.**

 **Ps. It's been raining for three days straight here. It sucks.**


	9. The new equipment and the fight

**A/N: And welcome back to another chapter. Nothing new to add, just more rain and free time, yay. Sorry for being a bit later than normal. My head is filled with ideas for other stories, but before I write anything else i'm gonna try and get as many chapters as I can into this one.**

 **Now, let's get this show on the road.**

 **Beacon, Mave Pov:**

Before we entered the classroom we looked at the time on our scrolls, and we saw it was 8:59. I took a sigh of relief, knowing that I wasn't going to be late on first class. The girls had relieved expressions as well. We opened the doors, and as we entered I stopped and look at the classroom. The room was spacious and decorated. There were rows of desk were the students sat, arranged in a semicircle, all facing the teachers desk in the middle. On the board behind were drawings of different daemons and their strength's. In front of both stood a small, slightly over weight, old man with grey hair and a large mustache. He wears a gold buttoned suit and olive pants with black boots. When he saw us, a small frown formed on his face.

"Team RWBY, while I'm happy that you arrived exactly on time, please, next time try to be here at least five minutes before class, so everybody has time to set.''

''Yes professor.''

''*chuckle*Very good. Now, you must be Mr. Rick, the new member of team RWBY. I have to say, your performance at the initiation was astounding, and it reminded me of a time when I was about your age. You see I only had a pocket knife and...

''Professor, I think we should start the class.'' Intervened Ruby.

''Ah yes, of course. I'll tell you the tale another day. Now, before we start, may I ask why you are not in your uniform Mave?''

''*Cough*cough*.Um...'' I made an X with my fingers in front of my neck. He got the message immediately.

''Oh I'm sorry young man. I forgot Ozpin told me about your slight speech...impairment. *Sigh*. ''No matter, take a seat with your team and we will start.''

I nodded to the professor and took a seat beside Weiss. I felt the stares of the rest of the students but I payed them no mind. Now was not the time to be intimidated by some pairs of eyes. Professor Port started talking about the strength and weaknesses of an ursa, and immediately delve into a story from his childhood on how he killed a few with just a rock while being oiled head to toe. Soon after he started, most students either went to sleep or started doing other things, like staying on their scrolls, reading for other classes, talking, or just staring into nothing. I stared at my notebook that was provided by the school, trying to take any notes from the teacher, but he was just rambling and rambling with no end. I looked at my teammates, and they were in similar situations. Weiss was the only one who was struggling to take any notes, and even those were few in number. Ruby was gone. She was snoring on the book, Yang was playing with her hair, and Blake was reading something. I leaned towards Weiss and wrote on my notebook.

''Is this how every class goes?'' She nodded

''Yes. As much as I want them to pay attention, I understand them a little. It's really tiring to listen to him go on and on again.''

''I guess i'll try to be patient and help you out.'' Her eyes widened a bit, and soon replaced the shock with a small smile.

''Thanks Mave. I wish everyone was as serious as you.''She said, looking specifically at Ruby and Yang.

''What?''

''Oh nothing Yang, just thinking.'' After that, Yang resumed to playing with her hair.

The class went on like this for a while. Me and Weiss shared notes, trying our best to find a meaning to our teachers crazier and crazier stories while the rest lazed around.

 _'How the fuck do you kill a tusk by making it gag on a banana. This guy is either nuts or has a superiority complex.'_

This was just one of them. I'm sure you can guess how weird they are. He continued until he pulled a cage from somewhere. How he was able to do it and where he did pull it from will never be known to the mortal man.

''Now, who wants to prove they deserve a place in this fine fine establishment known as Beacon. Anyone?''

I glanced at Weiss, and she gave me look that said 'go for it'. I looked at the rest of my team and they gave simmilar glances. I slowly raised my hand an coughed loud so I could grab the teachers attention.

''Ah, Mr. Rick, perfect. Now, you have ten minutes to go and retrieve your weapon for the fight.''

''*cough*No...''

''What?''

I just walked in the midle of the class, punched my fists together and signaled him to open the cage. The entire class remained surprised at my action, but the teacher couldn't help but chuckle.

''*chuckle* If you wish so Mave,'' he said as grabbed a blunderbuss axe, ''I hope you are ready.'' He brought the axe down on the lock and stepped back. Out from the cage came a tusk. It was larger than normal, and the bone plates were a bit thicker than normal.

My teammates cheered before it took notice, and just as I expected, it instantly charged the moment it saw me. I just stayed in a low stance, arms ready, waiting for it to come close. Just before it made contact, I struck it with my fist directly in the head. Of course, I only cracked it's mask a bit, but it was dazed enough for me to attack. So i did like always, grabbed one of the horns, placed my foot on it's face and pull as hard as I can. The tusk was flailing trying to get me of, but I did not budge.

''RAAAGGGHHH!'' I pulled hard, and the horn was ripped clean from it's skull. Before it could try and attack, I kicked it on the side of the head as hard as I could and tackled it to the ground, gutting in it's exposed belly with the horn. I did not want to leave it's body so I didn't use my semblance, leaving it to dissapear after it died.

The class was, again, shocked, with mouths opened, except my team, who know what I can do. I guess this will the norm around here for a while.

''Very well executed Mr. Rick. It's good to see that there are young people who can use anything they find at their disposal. I'll be sure to take this into consideration when I grade you.''

I nodded and returned to my team'. Yang was the first to exclaim.

''Heck yeah. Now that was awesome. I guess you're a real _puller_ , eh, eh?''

Everyone groaned at the awful pun. I just took the heaviest book I could find and slammed it against my head a couple times, hoping I would knock myself out before she let's out another one.

''Oh come on, first, that's not how you _hit the books.''_

And the groaning started again, and I wished I was out cold.

''Anyway, forgetting the horrors that Yang spews out of her mouth, I have to say, you did well, despite not using a weapon.'' said Blake

''Yeah! Why didn't you use Wehrmacht?'' asked Ruby

''Secondary*cough*cough*.''

''Really. We worked on it just so It would become a secondary weapon?'' asked Weiss again, slightly irritated. I just shrugged my shoulders.

''Fine. I hope you're not going to just leave it in the room gathering dust. We did make it so it would be used, you know. ''

I nod my head at the heiress, waiting for the class to end. And lord behold, after a few minutes, the bell rang and we were out of the classroom.

''Now, what's our next class of the day?'' Asked our leader

''Well, we have two hours of history with Professor Oobleck'' ''ITS DOCTOR OOBLECK THANK YOU VERY MUCH!'' We all stopped walking and looked around us, but the teacher was nowhere to be found ''..Ok...Anyway. After that we have one hour of biology with Prof. Peach and then two hours of Combat class with Prof. Goodwitch.''

''Sounds about right. I wonder if you'll fight today big guy.'' Asked the blonde. I just shrugged my shoulders.

The next three hours of my life can be described as nothing more than just, pure, boredom. First of all, Dr Oobleck was, how can I say this, weird. He was tall, thin had glasses and green hair whore a suit, was fast as a blur and as shaky as leaf in wind, taking sips from a thermometer. I swear, before Weiss explained me that that's how he is, I thought someone laced his coffee with drugs or something. He spoke so fast that my head actually hurt for a moment, and in the end I decided to inform myself from the book, like EVERYONE else did. Even Weiss didn't struggle to listen, and now I know why. Mrs. Peach on the other hand was calm and soothing. She was as tall as Blake,had a slight tan and long hair colored similarly to a peach. Shocking, I know. Again, before Weiss explained to me that this is how she was, I thought she had a smoke or something. In the end though, she was neither as boring as Port or as shaky as Oobleck, so that was a plus. Biology is still biology though. In the end, the classes ended as they began, and we decided to head to the cafeteria for a quick meal before combat class. Now I can say I was excited, I could finally show my new weapon, and the new armor. We all took our trays and took a table with team JNPR, who were happy to take a seat with us. It was Jaune who broke the silence.

''Man, this day was pretty boring so far.''

''Really, no tests, no fighting grimm, no weird moments with Oobleck?''

''Nothing. Just lessons and more lessons.''

''Well I don't know how to tell you guys but Mave here gutted a boarbatusk with it's own horn.''

''What?! Really?!'' I just nodded my head. Yang proceeded to explain the moment in enough detail that Jaune and Pyrrha lost their appetite. Nora on the other hand was ecstatic, and Ren was as calm as ever.

''Remind me to never anger you.'' Jaune gulped and I chuckled. ''I swear, you could rip someones arm of and choke them to death with it.''

''*chuckle*'' Try?.'' I ask

''No thanks i'm good!''

Everyone had a short laugh, and I patted Jaune on the shoulder.

''Thanks bro'' I just gave him a thumbs up.

''So you're pretty strong. But how strong are you?'' asked Nora with a grin. I raised my eyebrow and placed my elbow on the table and raised my arm. Let's just say JPR paled.

''Oh no he didn't'' mumbled Jaune.

''What?'' Ruby didn't understand

''He chalenged Nora to an arm wrestling contest. YOU DO NOT challenge Nora to an arm wrestling contest if you want your arm. I know first hand.'' said Pyrrha, rubbing her elbow. It still felt sore, and that was a week ago.

Nora looked at the hand, but before she could place her hand, I spoke the dreaded word.

''Scared?''

The moment I let that word out of my mouth JPR was paler than Weiss, even RWBY paled a bit, and Nora grasped my hand full force.

''You're going down'' she said slow and serious

''Oh dust we're screwed'' swore Jaune, a bead of sweat on his forehead. Yang was the one to start the countdown

''3...2...1...GO!"

We started the wrestle as soon as she said go, and goddamn was Nora strong, but I wasn't gonna back down any time soon. We both pulled at full force, but our hands stayed where they began. My arm felt like It would be ripped out from it's socket, but I could clearly see that the vein on her forehead was about to burst from the pressure. More seconds later, and we both held the table with our other hand for dear life. How strong is she dammit? And neither of us are using Aura, so this is our natural strength, we even made a crack in the table where our elbows where placed. A whole minute has passed, and neither of us would budge. In the end, it was a draw, and both of us were tired from holding our breath, with our heads on the table.

''*gasp*Fuck*gasp*...me.''

''Damn*gasp*you're*gasp* strong.''

We were all surprised at the end. Neither one of them won.

''In all my life, I've never seen Nora end an arm wrestling contest with a draw.'' Ren said, stoic as ever, but still surprised. I just gave him a thumbs up and a pat on the back to Nora.

''That was awesome! But next time it won't be the same, I swear!'' I just nodded my head at her.

''Now that you two finished, I think we should head to our class.'' Said Weiss. ''Maybe we'll see how you fight against people Mave.'' At her words, we all stood up and went to the arena. We all took our respective seats, and waited for class to start. Not long after, Miss Goodwitch appeared and selected the first two combatants of the day, Jaune Arc vs Cardin Winchester. I looked at both, and I saw a tired look on Jaune and a smirk on Cardin. Let's just say my hate for the guy increased tenfold. The rest of team JNPR sent glances to cardin as well.

"Let's get this over with..'' sighed Jaune as he left to get his weapon while cardin did the same. A few minutes later, both fighters entered the arena, Jaune using a sword and shield, while Cardin used a large mace with a red crystal in the middle.

''Kick his butt ferocious leader!'' cheered Nora

''You can do this Jaune'' followed Ruby.

The rest of us gave him reassuring smiles and thumbs up. He gave a quick smile before facing his oponent. The screens showed their aura level, and they both took a combat stance, Jaune with his feet at shoulder level, knees bent, shield in front and sword at the side. Cardin on the other hand placed his mace on his shoulder and leaned slightly in the front, with the smirk still present.

''Both of you ready?'' They gave a quick nod. ''Then...BEGIN''

As soon as the match started, both combatants charged at each other, weapons held high, sadly, Jaune left his shield arm hang low. He tried to hit Cardin with a diagonal slash, but it was easily dodged and he got a mace in his stomach as a result. The strike pushed him away a bit, not taking all the air from his lungs, but enough for Cardin to retaliate with a heavy downward hit. Jaune was able to raise his shield to block, but since he held it flat against the mace, he still felt the full force of the impact, almost knocking him off his feet. Before recovering, Jaune took a punch to the face and another hit from the mace which flung him of to the side. This scenario repeats for a bit, as Jaune tries to charge Cardin and gets battered in the end. I notice the pattern of Jaune's attacks, and it would work if he was stronger or more skilled but he doesn't have the strength to match Cardin blow for blow, and isn't skilled enough to capitalize the strikes that Cardin does miss. Their weapons clashed, and now both were trying to gain ground. Cardin quickly pushed Jaune's weapon away, but in return, he did something nobody was expecting. Jaune headbutted Cardin away and hit him as hard as he could in the face with his shield. This gave him few seconds to capitalize, and sadly, he went for a heavy overhead swing, which Cardin was able to block in time, the smirk on his face gone. Cardin gave Jaune a quick kick in the side of his leg followed by heavy punch in the face. Jaune was knocked on the ground, Aura low, while Cardin steped on his chest and readied another swing, which was stopped in time by miss Goodwitch.

''Mr. Winchester, that is enough! The match is over.'' She looked at Jaune ''Mr. Arc, I suggest you take a look at your Aura levels and try to form a plan of attack instead of just charging mindlessly. Also, try form different strategies and plan of attacks, as repeating the same ones will lead to failure.''

''*sigh* Yes Miss Goodwitch.''

"Good. Now, Mr Winchester, since your Aura hasn't dropped below 80 percent, you will fight against another student. Who wants to duel Mr. Winchester.''

I sprung up exacty after she finished. The rest of the students were shocked for a moment, remembering the situation in the cafeteria. While my team and NPR all had some devious smilles on their faces, especially Yang, Nora and Pyrrha.

"You better break his legs, Got it!'' Nora said to me, seriously and with slight anger in her voice, to which I gave her a nod. While heading down, I gave Jaune a pat on the back to encourage him. He gave me a weak smile back and wished me good luck. Now It was the time to test My new weapon and armor, and I had the perfect lab rat.

 **3rd person pov:**

 **Sabaton-"Swedish Pagans''**

15 minutes after Mave left to retrieve his equipment, he returned, but he was different. He wore a padded shirt underneath his chestplate, his armor had Beowulf furs draping all around from his waist down to his feet, the ends being gilded with silver. A triangular piece of fur hanged from his collar down on his back like a small cape, with an emblem sewn in the fur. The emblem was a snake with the head of a wolf, howling at the stars. His shoulders were covered in thick leather pauldrons, a steel chain hanged from the top right of his chestplate down to the bottom left of it. The metal plates around the stomach have been replaced with leather plates and belts for better movement, and he also replaced his helmet. It was a steel barbute with a visor that covered his entire face, with only a thin line foe his eye, while the armor on his legs and arms was unchanged.

His new weapon was a dark grey bearded axe as tall as him. The axe head itself was mounted on a thick steel pole, and was covered in leather in a criss cross pattern for most of it's length. The connection point between the axe and handle were encased in a steel rectangle, parallel with the handle that had it's name engraved the sides, with the intention of adding more weight to the striking point. The pommel was a small piece of steel shaped like a snake head with a green gemstone in the right eye socket and a white one in the left.

It was simple and heavy. In the way it was made, It could be called almost indestructible. The axe was secured, the metal was tough, and the person behind it was tougher.

It's name was Jormungandr. And it was thirsting for battle.

To say that most of us were taken aback by his change i looks would be an understatement. None of us was expecting this. His new armor and weapon made him look like a northern knight of legends. Most of the students were awed by his new armor, especially teams RWBY and JNPR, who cheered for him, Nora more frantically than the rest, but nobody knew why. Cardin could only look at Mave with slight fear, being reminded of the beating he took in the cafeteria. That memory of being embarassed in front of the entire school in such a short time replaced his fear with fury. He will not be made a fool twice by some idiot playing viking.

Glynda shook quickly out of her stupor and brought back the attention of the class, albeit with some difficulty, and readied the fighters. Another surprise hit the audience. Cardin's Aura meter showed 85 percent, while Mave's showed zero. Glynda knew why he didn't use his Aura, but he can't fight without, especially in the tournament.

''Mr Rick, I know about the situation with your Aura, but please, can you show a small part of it so the fight can continue?''

''*sigh*Fine...'' Mave hunched down a bit, and let his aura show as an orange mist, like that of a grim, show around his left eye. With his helmet, it looked like fire came out of the line from the visor.

''Are both of you ready?''

 **''*Ggrrrrrrrrrrrr*''** Mave let out a predatory snarl, eyeing Cardin like he was nothing but a sheep.

''Let's get this over with.'' Cardin readied his mace. ''You're going down mutt!''

''Kick his as Mave! Show him Who's boss!'' Cheered Ruby

''Show him what team RRWBY has to offer!'' Followed Weiss

''You know, you could better than that Weiss, Just RRWBY?'' asked Yang

''Hmpf, you think of a better name?''

''I'm sure i'll find something better.''

''BEGIN!'' Glynda signaled, and the fighters soon followed. Both of them charged at each other, but unlike Jaune, Mave took the opportunity. He bashed Cardin in the chest with his shoulder, and tapped him hard in the face with the pommel, stunning the hammer wielder in the process. He grabbed the axe by the pommel and wound up for a powerful strike which connected with Cardin's weapon, effectively knocking it out of his hands. Before he could retaliate, Mave spin using the momentum of his strike and hit Cardin square in the face with the flat of the axe. Before Cardin could fall, Mave hit him in the stomach with the blade of the axe, the blow knocking all the air from his lungs. While he was on the ground, Mave grabbed one of his legs, and threw him to his weapon. That one combo alone took 30 percent of his Aura down, leaving him halfway, while Mave was sitting at full, and is not even using his entire Aura. Cardin quickly picked himself and his weapon up, pointed the mace at his opponent, and fired two blasts of fire at him. What shocked everyone was that he just stood there and tanked the hits. As the smoke cleared, it showed that Mave was unscathed and his Aura barely had a dent in it. He charged Cardin before he fired another blast, tackled him to the ground, and held the axe at his neck, with his knee in Cardin's gut. they waited three seconds and the fight ended.

''The winner is Mave Rick'' declared Glynda. ''Mr Rick, you don't need to always throw yourself head first into a fight. Your weapon has decent reach, use it to your advantage.'' Mave nodded.

''As for you Mr. Winchester, your attacks leave you open to people who are either faster than you or who can match you blow for blow. You need to make sure that every hit counts or else, you will be taken advantage of.'' Cardin sneered at the teacher and picked himself up, but he couldn't shut his mouth.

''You wont't be so lucky next time you mutt!''

Mave just snarled at Cardin before going up to his team and take a seat, waiting for the class to end.

''Next combatants are...''

The next hour and a half continued like so, students getting called into the arena and fighting. Only Pyrrha and Weiss fought from our group. I now know why Pyrrha is considered the best of the best, as she dispatched her opponent almost instantly with precise strikes and powerful combos. Weiss as well. She gave no room to her opponent, and the way she practically danced like a ballerina around the poor student meant that she took no hits, but, from the way she fought, Mave could see that Weiss had problems with her stamina, and needed to end the fight quick. He thought for a moment that he could help her train if she wanted. But in the end, they both won, and both teams decided to head back to their dorm rooms to rest.

Mave also decided to visit some of the _unsavory sites_ that Yang showed him when he was alone. Sadly he was caught by Blake before he got to start his happy session. Blake also came with pretty infamous smut novel that she was trying to hide. They both agreed to never speak about this again in their life. Mave never saw the book and Blake never saw a 13 incher. Nope, never saw one.

The rest of the day was nothing more than an awkward mess, the rest never learning about what happened.

 **A/N: So that's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys liked the end there. See you all next chapter. Bye.**


	10. Classes and starting training

**A/N: And welcome back. Sorry again for the wait, my head is filled with other ideas and i've been reading other stories almost nonstop. I hope the wait wasn't to bad.**

 **Now let's start this chapter.**

 **Mave Pov:**

It was the morning after my first day at this school as a student. The sun was shinning and the birds were chirping, while I rubbed my temples, one thought in my mind.

 _'Please for the love of dust don't let any other day be as awkward as yesterday.'_

In the end, they never found out about that embarrassing moment, It would have been something quite bad. Thankfully Blake was someone who _indulged_ herself from time to time, so she had no right to berate me.

I was the first from the team to wake up, a yawn escaping my lips as I stretched, loud satisfying pops coming from my joints. I slept in the undershirt and pants provided by the school, so I had pretty nice night. I got out of my bed and headed to the kitchen to fix myself some breakfast. I opened the fridge, looking for the meat that I butchered from the daemons. I know that as a student I can get free breakfast at the cafeteria, but it would be a waste if I let this meat rot, and when cooked properly, it wasn't half bad, slightly stringy, but not to different from normal meat. I took a large piece of Beowulf meat and decided to make myself a morning steak. If they want, maybe they will eat some as well, so I might as well make it as good as possible. Some salt, some pepper, some greens and some eggs. If they don't like it, I can eat the rest, I survived on the stuff for years, so I can manage. After I finished cooking the steak, I turned to the table to take a seat, only to jolt a bit. I was surprised when I found a sleepy Weiss with a glass of water in her hand and hair undone heading to the table, who was also surprised when she saw me with a plate full of eggs and meat. She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand, and greeted me first.

''Good morning Mave. *yawn.* Made breakfast again?'' I nodded my head "Where did you get the meat?'' I just looked at her, and she looked back at me. We stayed like that for a moment before it clicked, and she slapped her forehead. ''Of course, you hunt Grimm. Is it even edible?'' I nod my head again, she looks again remembering I survived for five years eating this stuff and slaps her forehead again in realization. ''Sorry, as much as I don't want to admit, I'm not really a morning person sometimes.'' She said before taking a sip from her glass. We both sat at the table, me with my plate of meat and eggs, and her with a small plate of greens and eggs that remained. I offered her a small piece of meat, but she refused, saying she would prefer normal meat, if possible. Both of us ate in relative silence, since I can't speak well, and she still seems a bit tired. I decided to try and start a conversation, in hope that this wont be just a morning breakfast.

''*cough* Um...Medicine?"

''Huh? Oh right the medicine! Don't worry. I talked with a pharmacist yesterday and already placed an order, directly from Atlas. It should arrive tomorrow or the next day.''

I tried my luck again and offered her a small piece of beowulf steak on a fork.

''Again Mave?'' She furrowed her brows a bit, a little iritated by my second atempt.

''Just a ...bite?'' I asked, my voice still sounding like I'm choking on gravel.

''Huf. Fine, just a bite. I'll make you pay if it's bad.'' She said. I tried to feed her myself, but she took the fork from my hands, a small frown and a tint of red on her face. ''I can feed myself you know.'' She took a small bite from the meat and chewed on it slowly. After a few seconds, she placed the rest of the meat on the fork in her mouth, again, chewing slowly. She looked surprised when she found out it wasn't as nearly as bad as she thought. She wasn't enjoying it like some delicacy, but in the end, she couldn't complain.

''I will say, you either cook really well, or the meat is actually good. I think I will try some more, if you don't mind.''

''Of course'' I replied. Hey, at least she didn't hate it.

''Awww! You guys are so adorable.'' We both look at the door to the kitchen, finding Yang looking at us with her trademark smirk. ''Look at you princess, having breakfast with the knight.''

''YANG!'' Weiss screamed, a her cheeks turning a shade of red. ''What are you doing here?''

''Calm down, I just came to get myself something to drink before classes. Mind If I join you for breakfast?''

We both nodded our heads and Yang took a seat at the table.

''Hey Mave, can you us breakfast again? the last time you made it was so good.''

I pointed at the steak and looked at Weiss. Thankfully, she got my message.

''I think he means he will make some more if you eat some of the grimm meat.''

''Grimm meat?'' Yang looked at the large steak on his plate with curiosity. ''What kind grimm is it?''

''Beowulf*cough*'' Weiss was surprised that Beowulf meat tasted this good.

''Oh...I guess I can try it. You tried it and had no problem, so this will be fine.'' She said, cutting herself a piece and placing it on her plate. She cut herself a piece and tried it. After the first chew, she took another one, and another one, until there was no more steak on hers and my plate.

 _'Damn, I guess I should make some more.'_

''I hope you have some more Mave, because I'm famished!''

''Uhh. What's will all the ruckus guys?'' asked Ruby, coming in the kitchen with Blake, who still avoided to face me, and I did the same.

''Mave's making breakfast again.'' Yang added with a grin. ''He's cooking up some beowulf, and it's actually good.'' Ruby's jaw hit the floor, while Blake stopped what she was doing, eyes widening and cat ears perking up.

 _'Oh here we go. Meh, at least it won't rot in the damn fridge.'_ I thought, making another plate of steak with the meat that was had left. I was happily surprised when all of them took their respective portion and dug in. Even Weiss took more than I thought she would, and she is actually liking it. I think. She might be faking, but I don't know.

''That was actually good. Where and when did you learn to cook like this?'' Asked Ruby, satisfied with the food.

''Village...before...the.*cough*'' I rotated my hand, to continue the line of thought. They seemed to get the idea, if frowning and staring at the table was any indication.

''Oh. The village, right.'' Ruby's earlier excitement died down.

''Dont't...Worry*cough*'' It's in...the*cough*past.''

''Right''

Yeah I was not going to let this moment be drowned just because of my past, so I decided to change the subject, and try to know my team more.

''Likes?...Um*cough*hobbies?'' I asked randomly, hoping one of them would answer.

''Oh. Well, I do like singing from time to time.'' Answered Weiss. I was not expecting this, but it is easy to imagine her on stage singing melodies to other 'royals'.

''I like reading.'' Blake said, obviously. She always reads a book is she can.

''Does beating stuff into the ground count as a hobby?'' Yang asked. I just nodded my head slowly. Good fighting spirit, just like mine, just blocked by a bit of innocence.

''I like weapons a lot.'' If how she treats her scythe is any indication, she doesn't just like weapons.

''Like? Ruby you love weapons, and I mean LOVE weapons, you know it.''

 _'Well it apears Yang took the words out of my mind.'_

''Yang!''

"Calm down sis, but it's true.''

Before speaking, Ruby took a large breath in and placed her foot on the chair as if about to say an important statement, right fist raised in the air. ''Weapons are a part of us! We are nothing without them, every single huntsman and huntress has a weapon specifically for them! We can't just treat them like any other hunk of metal that is forged, they complement us as huntresses!''

''*Cough*Cough*''

''Oh yeah, and as huntsmen as well'' she giggled, scratching the back of her head. returning to her chair with a sheepish grin.

''Ok...Um, classes. *cough*''

''Nothing major, just more classes with Port and Oobleck, and an hour of art and music class at the end with Miss Julia. The last one will probably just be free time like it has been so far.'' Answered Weiss, looking at the clock. '' We only have around an hour before classes start, so I suggest we start getting ready.'' She stands up from the chair and leaves the kitchen. ''Thanks for the food Mave.'' She said from the door, I just nod and the rest of us also rise from our seats, heading to our room to change. I waited outside the dorm, letting the girls change in their uniforms in peace, before a knock at the door confirmed that they finished. I went into the bathroom to change, even if Yang protested and tried to convince me to change in front of them, but my uttering of the word commando shook the girls but Ruby, and Yang immediately changed her mind, face as red as the cloak of our small leader.

So what if I don't wear boxers under my pants, it's comfy as fuck. Sue me.

Anyway, after that _'exchange'_ I entered said bathroom and took of the clothes I slept in, examining the scars that riddled my body again. I swear, every time I checked I found another one as if it was hiding the last time I did. It was also so tiring trying to hide them underneath the armor, thankfully the uniform cover most of my body except the neck and hands, where there are some scars still present. Heh, my left pinkie finger's tip is just bone, no flesh, no skin, just pure bone. Of course it is, why wouldn't it be.

I shake my head and start clothing myself in the uniform. I was surprised that it fitted me like a glove. I was expecting it to be tight and restricting, but I was able to move pretty well in it. After changing, I look in the mirror examining myself again. It is my first time in a uniform, and it felt weird, like I didn't belong here. It felt so, unnatural. I'm sure the girls would try to cheer me now, saying that I wasn't some freak or monster howling in the forest just a few days ago, but just a human with a troubled past that now has a chance to remedy it, and I'll be damned if I don't take that chance while I have it. I took some quick breaths and exited the bathroom. They were looking at me in my uniform, while I was waiting for the remarks to start.

''Whooo..Damn Mave, you make the uniform look better than it already does.'' Yang whistled. I was not expecting a compliment to be honest, maybe a 'It's not that bad', but not an actual compliment, so I nodded in thanks at Yang.

''Now that everyone is ready, let's head to classes.'' Said Weiss. We left our room and walked to Port's class. On the way I was getting a few looks from the students, especially at my face, since It was the only part with scars that was showing. One look from me or the girls was enough to stop them from staring...

*sigh*

To say that for now the classes were uneventful would be a complete understatement. Port just kept talking about his days as a young huntsman and how great he was, even though the story it's self was as ridiculous as it could get. Oobleck was just speeding through the human/faunus war, where Cardin tried to be a smart as, getting glares from most students, especially the faunus students. Sadly, he made so that both he and Jaune got detention. Poor lad, he was just sleeping like any sane being should in this class if they can, but Cardin had to ruin it, bastard.

Lunch was okay to say the least. We just sat with team JNPR at a table, trowing a few jokes, and by jokes I mean puns from Yang so bad that I was slamming my head on the table hoping for a concussion. Sadly for me, the table was the one to give up first, and I only got a bad headache.

The last class however was a bit more interesting than the rest. Miss Julia, who was a fair skinned woman as tall as Yang, with moderate long black hair, not nearly as long as Yang's, blue eyes, red lips, wearing a brown wool blouse and a black and brown skirt that reached her knees, had only one rule: you can do anything as long as it involves art or music, and just like Weiss said, it was basically a free hour. For a hunting school, this class was designed for R&R, since there is nothing important to teach huntsmen and huntresses about art and music, I don't think. Most students took their headphones and listened to music while studying for other classes, while others were drawing something. Ruby and Yang were listening to music, Blake was reading with headphones in her ears, and Weiss was drawing some strange runes in her notebook, trying to perfect them as much as possible. I just hooked the scroll to my earpiece and listened to some music. Yang, being how she is, disconnected my earpiece from the scroll, letting the song continue for the entire class. Let's just say that got a few funny reactions.

 **''Sabaton-Hill 3234 (Start at 1.44 minutes.)''**

At first it was drums beating rhythmically , followed by the guitar, then, the voices echoed as in a battle, and finally, the verses hit:

 _ **Stand, hold your ground**_

 _ **Come around**_

 _ **Hostile land**_

 _ **Your last stand!**_

The looks on my classmates face and the teachers was a little funny. I was just standing there, bobbing my head up and down to the rhythm like nothing happened. They were a bit surprised that I listened to such a militaristic song.

 _ **Stand, hold your ground**_

 _ **Come around**_

 _ **Hostile land**_

 _ **Your last stand!**_

''Mr. Rick, could you please listen from you headphones'' asked the teacher. I nodded, looked at Yang, who looked back at me sheepishly, and connected my earpiece to my scroll again.

That was fun.

After the class ended, we returned to our room and we all went to do our own thing. Ruby was working on her weapon, Yang was laying in bed, Blake was reading, and Weiss was working in her notebook. I wrote a small message to Weiss, slipped it while she was working, and went to the training room.

 **Weiss POV:**

I was working in my notebook trying to perfect a new shielding glyph, before a piece of paper was in front of me, I looked around, and I saw Mave leaving the dorm. He probably left it for me, but why? On the paper was written:

 _''Weiss, if you are not occupied, can you come and meet me in the training room in about half an hour from now? I wish to talk with you.''_

I was surprised for a moment. Why does he want to meet me in the training room? What does he want to talk about?

 _'I guess there is no problem in going there, I was almost finished here anyway. I wonder what he wants to talk about?'_

After 30 minutes, I finished the work in my notebook and headed to the training room, curious as to what Mave wants to speak about. When I arrive there, I see him in the corner bench pressing, wearing his track pants and his undershirt letting his muscles and scars be seen by anyone, while listening to the same song that played in Miss Julia's class. I guess this must be his favorite song. I slowly approach him, trying not to stare at his muscles, waiting for him to notice me. After his sixth lift, he puts the weight away and sits up looking and waving at me with a small smile, probably happy that I came at his request.

''*cough* Hi.''

''Hello Mave. Well, I came here as you asked, and I'm wondering, what did you want to talk about?''

''Training''

''Training? Ok, why?'' As a response, he took a piece of paper from a pocket from his pants and gave it to me.

''Weiss, I was wondering if you would want to train together. Now before you think that I'm saying you're out of shape, read me out. I noticed yesterday when you fought that you rely on taking the enemy down as fast as possible with your glyph's and precise attacks, and that's all well and good, but you can't take everyone out that way, so I want to help you train your stamina and your overall physique, mainly running and other exercises, to help you in prolonged fights, alongside weapon training so you learn more about fighting larger opponents, like me. So, what do you say?''

To be honest, I was not expecting Mave to offer to help train me. It's true that I could build up some more strength. And he is right about the way I fight, I do try to end things as fast as possible, so training to increase my stamina would be very beneficial.

''So*cough*.. You in?'' He asks, extending his right hand

I take his hand into a firm handshake and nod. "When do we start?''

"Heh..Now"

"Really? Then I better go change into my sports gear. Wait for me.''

And so, my training with Mave starts from today. I'm sure it won't bad at all.

Right?

 **A/N: That's all folks, Weiss training and their unique bonding has officially started. Now, the only thing left is to find out when it would be a good time to kick off their actual relationship, but until then, It's gonna be just friendly training.**

 **Thanks again for being here and reading this story guys. I was not expecting to go for 10 chapters to be honest, just a few chapters and people forgetting about it, but I'm glad i'm wrong, and I hope you guys want me to continue this.**

 **I hope you all have a great day. Bye**

 **P.S. I own nothing but the OC. The songs belong to their respective owners and RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth.**


	11. Sparring and feelings

**A/N: And welcome back to the eleventh chapter of this story.**

 **First and foremost, thank you guys so much for the support. Over 1500 views in this month alone and almost 2000 views in total. I'm glad I was able to write something that would interest so many people. Again, thank you guys for staying for ten chapters and I hope I see most of till the end of this story and the others I will make.**

 **Speaking of new stories, I was thinking of starting to write a new one, and I want to share the main idea with you guys and telm me your opinion about it. In short, Warhammer 40k Death Korps style 'student' at beacon. (Not a crossover) I wonder what you guys think.**

 **Anyway, I'll go back to this chapter.**

 **General Pov:**

It was a three weeks after Mave and Weiss started their training sessions. In the first week, it was mainly just exercises to get Weiss in shape, like running, some light weightlifting and basic stretching. Mave may or may not have enjoyed the last part a bit more that expected, but those legs man, those legs. What? He still is an eighteen year old after all, hormones are still a thing. Anyway after that week, the training became tougher than our poor white princess expected. In the second week, they started actual sparring with their weapons.

And let's just say each session ended with Weiss stuck in one of the walls of the sparring room, breathing heavily, while Mave was no worse for wear, maybe a scratch on his armor if Weiss got any lucky hits. To say that he was pushing her to the limits was incorrect. He was pushing her in hopes of surpassing her limits, whether it was in physical combat or with her semblance. And to do that, he actually used a part of his aura, his left eye emanating that orange mist that the grimm had around their eyes. He was strong, and Weiss felt it full force, and this forced her to use everything she had in her arsenal to try and damage him. She used her glyph's to gracefully slip away from Mave's attacks, hitting him in the weakest points in his armor, the gaps and the joints. She even had one of the better weapons against armor, a rapier, but it always ended with herbeing grabbed and hit by his axe in the gut or the head.

She did get close to breaking his Aura in the last spar, even though he only used around five percent of it; using her glyph's to distract him while she struck, and again, she got grabbed by the arm, shoved around a bit, and hit square in the chest with the flat of his axe, knocking all the air out from her lungs, and leaving her a tired mess.

She did get more piggyback rides in these three weeks alone than she did her entire childhood. Of course at first she was embarrassed as hell, maybe even calling him a dunce at times, but with how her legs wobbled after each match, she had no other choice but to accept. She also did fall asleep a few times and Mave had to place her on her bed.

And of course Yang teased them every time she got the chance, earning squeaks of anger from Weiss and glares and a few words from Mave.

Also, the medicine for Mave worked wonders. Yes, his voice still sounded rough on the ears, but he could speak normally without having to take breaks or coughing every few words he said, forming complete sentences without too many problems. He did bicker at first on how disgusting the syrup that he had to take every morning and night was, but it did calm and heal his throat in the end, while he used the spray he got before speaking to calm it a bit more and allow him to talk without coughing, unless he talked for long periods or screamed, which did hurt a bit.

He also gave Weiss another bear hug when he realized the medicine actually worked, almost suffocating her.

And now, It was Friday, and with it came the last spar of the third week. Both of them ready to fight. Weiss took position in the left side of the room, while Mave took position in the right side. Also, the rest of team RRWBY watched this spar, waving flags and encouraging Weiss. Especially Ruby.

 **(A/N:** '' **Harmasar-Ciuleandra")**

''I know you can do it Weiss! Kick his butt!''

''Show him the meaning of cold Ice Queen!''

"Hey!''

''He's just muscle Weiss, you can beat him with strategy.'' said Blake.

''Wow , thanks for the encouragement... And I'm still here Blake.'' She just mouthed an 'oops' before returning to a small book while the rest smiled sheepishly

''Like you need any encouragement Mave.'' Weiss deadpanned.

''I do.'' I say with amusement

''Ready?'' asked Ruby

''Ready!'' Weiss repeated with confidence, forming a glyph behind her, and Mave nodded, hunched down, letting the orange mist of his aura to envelop his left eye just like before. The rules are simple, who breaks the others aura wins.

Ruby raised her hand in the air, and with determination, shouted for the match to start.

''BEGIN!''

After those words both combatants sprung at each other, not holding back Mave went for an overhead attack that would plant Weiss into the ground, but she expertly parried the axe blade and stepped to the side, Myrtenaster ready to stab is inner elbow. He rotated his arm so that she would hit the armor and not the joint, but before he could retaliate she slashed at his neck and tried to poke at his visor. Mave extended his left arm to grab her, but as quickly as she attacked him, she stepped back enough so I couldn't reach her, and resumed attacking again. Mave could not help but sport a proud smile underneath his helmet.

 _'Good, she learned. She is giving me no space to make an attack, backing me in a corner, and retreats when I get my chance. Clever girl.'_ Mave thought, paying attention to not get skewered in the head.

''Ha Ha! Good Weiss Good!'' Mave said with a proud voice

She jumped back a bit, moved a stray hair behind her ear and gave a smug smile

''I learned from the best.''

''*laugh*''

''Hey you two! Stop flirting and start fighting!'' Yang shouted. We took a quick break to stare at her before resuming our spar. We got back in our stances and jumped in the action again. Weiss parried my attack and slashed at me again, I doged and went to hit her head with the axe. She ducked underneath the weapon dashed behind me and, surprisingly' kicked the back of my knee as hard as she could. She did succeed in stagering me enough time for her to land a few hits at my back, the last one pushing me a feet or two. Mave looked at her, and he saw she was happy and not that tired at all.

 _'She was close to breaking the aura I was using, and I've yet to hit her properly once. I was glad she was able to get better in such a short time, but I'm still going to try and win. No way i'm giving her this fight for free.'_

Mave grabbed his weapon by the pommel and swung at her in a wide arc, and of course, she dogged. He spun around and swung in an arc again, and she dogged, again. The third time however, he faked that he was left open for a counterattack, and she took the bait. She was dashing straight at him, just like Mave wanted. When she was right in front of him, he brought Jormungandr above my head, and smashed the axe down in the ground, hoping to hit dead center

There was silence.

There was some dust as the axe collided with the ground but what surprised him was that the axe was lodged in the ground and Weiss was STANDING on it, as if she was a tightrope walker, pointing her rapier at his head. The girls were amazed at the scene and cheered for Weiss. The combatants were both just standing there like statues in shock at what she did. She replaced the shock with a proud grin and asked:

''Forfeit?''

Mave just chuckled and looked at her, and idea formed in his head.

''You know, you should take.. advantage of one's surprise''

''What? WhaHUH!?''

Before she could finish speaking, Mave raised his weapon, using the axe in the ground as leverage making Weiss stubble and fall on the ground. Soon after, Mave grabbed her by the leg and slammed her face first in the ground, leaving a small crater in the process. He pulled her up on her feet while she was still dazed, abrely able to stand straight, befor he hit her in the gut with the pommel of his axe and upercutted her with axeblade, flinging her in the air a few feet, dropping her weapon and landing with a thud.

That small assault alone brought her from full aura to 60 percent

She managed to scramble back on her feet and jumped backwards as far she could, but didn't realize that her weapon was missing until she saw Mave throw it to the side before he started charging at her.

In this moment, Weiss knew she has lost, but she was not willing to just lose again.

 _'What should I do? What should I do?! Think Weiss Think! Wait! I can try summoning, It's my only chance!'_

Weiss's only option was to take that gamble and hope it would work. She summoned a glyph beside her and started concentrating. She only had to hit him once with a good hit and his aura will be broken.

So she concentrated, while Mave was closing in on every second, axe raised and ready to strike.

 _'Come on! Come on!'_

Weiss closed her eyes and readied herself for the hit that was about to come, but to her surprise, it never came, and a smack was heard instead. She opened her eyes, only to see Mave with his aura broken, his weapon n the ground a few steps to the right, and a small glyph on the left, with a white and blue Ursa paw sticking out, which hit Mave in the side of his head.

She stared at the glyph for almost a full minute before what she did hit her.

She summoned a part of a grimm. She was finally able to summon something. She finally did it.

''I did it. HA HA I DID IT!'' Weiss exclaimed. She was never happier in her life as she is now. Without even thinking she jumped at Mave and gave him a hug, her small arms enveloping his large frame, creating a cute image for the rest of the girls.

''Thank you thank you thank you! Thank you so much Mave. You don't even know how much I've tried to summon something, anything, only to fail. So thank you!''

Mave looked at her, an honest smile gracing her lips alongside small tears threatening to be spilled.

''*chuckle* You're welcome.'' He said, reciprocating the hug with a small smile, putting his arms around her shoulders. She was so small compared to him, she barely reached his chest.

'Awww. You guys are so cute! Now will you two kiss?''

"YANG!'' Weiss screamed, flustered and face red as a tomato, tried to push me away from our hug. In the end she pushed herself more.

''Anyway, tomorrow is the weekend. What should we do?

''We could go to the city, it has been a while since we went last time and I need to get some new components for my Crescent Rose.''

''I should also go to the bookstore to look for some new releases.''

''I'll just drive around the city on my bike, maybe go to a bar.''

''We'll see. Me and Mave still need to rearange everthing in the training room before we go.'' He nodded

''Ok, see you guys later then.'' said Ruby.

''Are you making us leave so you can have fun with him Weiss~~? Yang teased

"YANG! I SWEAR!''

''*LAUGH* Relax, I'm just kidding. Still, not a bad choice. *Wink* Later!''

 **Mave POV:**

The girls left, leaving me and Weiss alone in the training room. the equipment was all over the place and there were some cracks in the walls and ground. The windows were still intact so that's a plus.

''Right. Let's get to cleaning.'' I nod.

After we began cleaning here, I looked at Weiss. In these three weeks she grew more than anyone could imagine. Her body was not muscular, but rather toned. The small curves she had were now emphasized more, she had greater stamina so she could fight for longer periods, her combat strategies also improved, and apparently, she was able to do something that she had failed to do before.

It would be a lie if I said that I didn't start having some feelings growing for her these past weeks. So far, she looked like a tough woman who puts her heart and soul in everything she does for the better, whether it was for her or somebody else. She may be a bit pricky at times, but that doesn't change who she truly is.

So yes, in these week my admiration for her grew, and some ideas popped into my head, some nice, others _very_ nice. And for the last week, I did think about asking her out, who knows, maybe I can start something.

Also other boys, including Jaune, did try to court her, only to fail miserably. I was both relieved and scared at the same time

Relieved because she denied them

Scared because she might deny me.

I finally mustered up the courage I needed and asked her.

''Hey Weiss?''

''What?''

 _'Time to swallow your fears man. If it goes wrong, at least you tried.'_

''I was wondering, If you would like to go to the city with me tomorrow?''

''Really?'' Her cheeks flushed a bit ''Ahem! I mean, why do you want to go?''

''I was wondering if you would show me around the city,*cough* and spend some time together other than training.''

I don't know how I said that without stuttering like a fool, but she got redder, so I assume it worked.

''Sure! I mean...I don't mind. I could show you around the city,*mumble* and I would..also... like...spending some time together.

"What?''

''Nothing!"

Little did she know that I heard that last part, but I wasn't going to tell her that. I'm just very happy that she also wanted to go with me.

''So, around the morning?'' I say

''Yeah, we could go in the morning. We'll take the first bullhead that leaves then?

''Yes, that would be great."

...

...

"So, what should we do until then?''

''Let's just finish work here and get back to our room. Dust knows what things go through Yang's head right now.''

''*laugh* Who knows?*cough* Ok let's finish here and go back. Can't wait for tomorrow.''

She looked at me with a small blush but also a small smile ''Right.''

After a few minutes the training room was in order and we took our leave to the dorms.

Life here just keeps getting better and better.

I'm sure

 **A/N: And that about wraps this chapter up. The ship has sailed everybody I repeat The ship has sailed.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope to hear from you guys again soon.**

 **Also tell me what you think about my new story idea.**

 **Bye.**


	12. The city and it's problems

**A/N: And welcome back to the twelfth chapter of the story. Nothing major in this chapter, just some more Weiss and Mave fluffy goodness, but from the next chapter things will be back on track as they need to be, and action will commence.**

 **So July is over, that's nice. just August and maybe half of september remains. Yay.**

 **Anyway, I will try to get the next few chapters out more quickly so that there is more stuff to read.**

 **Now, let's get back to the star couple of this fick and their first date.**

 **Mave POV:**

Yesterday was nothing more than an awkward waiting game after we finally reached our room, each of us trying to do our own thing.

And it was somewhat difficult.

Every time me or Weiss did something we would look at the clock, only to see that only a few minutes passed each time.

In the end, Weiss tried to write some sort of letter, but every five minutes she would look at the clock and then at me, returning to her letter with some red on her cheeks.

I was just laying on my bed and, reading one of the more _'personal'_ books that i was able get my hands on without Blake noticing. My only question was how in the actual hell was she able to read this stuff without showing any hint of _'hotness'_ because of them, since I was having a pretty hard time myself.(This is torture)

Also these books where very descriptive, leaving nothing to the imagination. Seriously, there was one part where the main character was pleasuring a woman with the hilt of his sword while groping her.

And by sword I don't mean his dick, since said woman was sucking it. I mean his actual sword, you know, the one usually made from steel, can cut things and has a handle and some sort of guard.

It was weird.

Stimulating, but weird.

And now I can only imagine using Wehrmacht as a discount dildo.

Why in all the holy hell's was I reading one of Blake's smut books? We may never fucking know.

Anyway, back on topic, I was reading, Weiss was trying to write a letter for two hours, Blake was reading just like me, being none the wiser about my book and Yang was out in the city with Ruby.

Time was slowly moving until knock was heard at the door.

Weiss went to open the door, and behind it stood Jaune

With a guitar

And a rose in his mouth

This was gonna be sad and funny at the same time.

And before we know it Jaune starts singing

''~Weiss Schneee, will you go out with mee?~''

At that moment, I just wanted to burst out laughing lke an idiot. I'll give credit to him for trying, but dust damn was it hilarious.

Weiss on the other hand just waited by the door for him to stop.

"Are you done?'

...

''Yes?''

''Good. No, I already have plans with someone else.''

Jaune just looked at me as I waved my arm, and he got the idea. He wasn't mad, just a bit sad.

 _'Sorry Jaune, I got the catch a bit earlier thatn you.'_

''Ok, I got it''

''Bye.'' And she just closed the door in his face.

''*cough*Don't be so hard on him.''

''But he's annoying.''

''At least he had..the balls to ask you out.''

''Yeah right.''

''Anyway, I think I'll go to sleep'

''But it's only six in the afternoon.''

''Gotta be ready for tommorow. Also...Blake, thanks for the book.''

I tossed her the book, and she caught it without knowing what I talked about , only to realize later that It was her ninjas of love novel. She almost screeched out of pure embarrassment.

''Wanker!'' She said with a glare

''*laugh*. Good night to the both of you.''

And just like that, I just drifted to sleep before she could start scolding me, and just waited for the next morning.

 **Jaune POV:**

 _'Well, at least I tried.'_ I tought. To be honest, I kinda knew I was gonna be rejected, but it was kinda sadder that she was already seing Mave.

I don't hate the guy, not at all. If anything, he was a great friend. He helped me with Cardin, which I had few issues with, and even helped me open up to my team about how I got here. I only told Pyrrha about it. She was shocked at first when she heard about my transcripts, but in the end she also helped me with training. After a week, I wasn't the weakest student anymore, but average.

I still wouldn't even dare approach Pyrrha or Mave in a combat situation. Pyrrha would put me down in a few seconds, and Mave would make sure I was part of the terrain, or chop my head of with his axe or sword.

He was brutal as hell and showed no mercy

But he was still a great friend, and I couldn't be mad at him for going with Weiss. I'm just happy that he is with her and not some crappy dude who would just use her because of her title, and she did seem to enjoy his company whenever we stood together in the cafeteria.

I entered my dorm, my team waiting for me.

''So how did it go fearless leader?''

''*Sigh*. She was already taken.'' I said in sad voice. Pyrrha came next to me and patted my shoulder.

''Oh Jaune don't worry. Like the saying goes, there's plenty of fish in the sea.''

''Yeah, but how am I gonna find someone just as amazing as her?''

Pyrrha winced a little. Jaune was more oblivious than she thought, but she supported her partner again.

''I'm sure you'll find someone, you just have to pay attention to the people around you. I'm sure there is someone who is interested.''

''You think so?''

''I'm sure of that''

''Thanks Pyrrha, you're the best.''

''Anytime Jaune.''

''So, so, who took Weiss from you leader? You want me to break his legs?''

"No Nora, I don't want that. And just so you know, It's Mave.''

''Oh.''

''But I'm not mad at him, he was just a bit faster than me, but that doesn't matter. I'll just go to sleep for now. Night.''

''Night Jaune.''

 _'I wonder who is Pyrrha talking about when she said that someone was interested in me.'_

 **Mave POV, Next morning:**

Te sun was shinning in our bedroom, the birds were flying in the sky, and my scroll was ringing. It was seven in the morning, and the first bullhead left at eight, so we had one hour to prepare before we left. I just made a bowl of cereal for each of us, and we both took one shower, separate of course, before we left, so we were nice and clean. Sadly, I had no outside clothing, so I had to wear my armor. Thankfully, she payed it no mind, and even made a note to help me buy some clothes. The rest of our team also wanted to come in the city, and we had no objections. We also took our weapons in case shit hit the fan, since we where huntsmen in the end. I took Wehrmacht since it's been a while since I last used it. Yang being herself, teased us to no end about our date on the entirety of the ride, leaving me and Weiss a blushing mess. After we got out of the bullhead, we all headed our own way, agreeing to meet in the center of the city after a few hours.

''Finally! For a moment I thought we wouldn't be able to go with our day because of her.''

''*Chuckle* yeah. So, where to first?''

''Right. There is this dust shop from our company that I want to visit, next I think we will go to the clothing store to get you something. Anything else?''

''Do you know any Caffe's we could go to afterwards?''

''Yes. I'd be glad to show you.'' she said, her slightly coloring

''*chuckle*Lead the way, my lady.'' And now her cheeks were almost burning.

''Y-Yes of course. Follow me.''

We spent most of our day going from shop to shop, buying dust, clothes or other necessities, while familiarizing myself with the city at the same time. The clothing store was pretty taxing for me, since I pretty much became a living mannequin. Also, the scars did not help at all. At last, I ended up buying a black hoodie that I asked the tailor to have my emblem on the back, dark grey jeans, a pair of black shoes and some sunglasses to have something to cover my face. I put those in a bag, put my armor back on, and we left

''Whew, finally done with all the shopping'' I said, tiredly

''It wasn't that bad.''

''*cough* Maybe because I carried almost everything we bought.'' And indeed, I had four large bags while she had only one small bag.

''Hey, you were the one who wanted to carry them.''

...

''Touche. *cough*Now can we go to a Caffe?''

''Sure, let's go.''

We go through the bustling streets of the city, attracting as many views as possible. In Weiss's case, it was because she was a Schnee, o she was pretty famous. In my case, it was because of the armor and my stature. Most asumed I was her bodyguard or something, so it was just a nice calm walk.

''We're here.''

We finally reached the Caffe. There was a wooden sign in front of it that read _'Brise de la montagne'_ It was a building that looked like a small cabin, that had round tables lined outside with small brown parasols covering each of them. We put our luggage near a table, I offered Weiss a seat and then I sat in front of her, taking of my helmet. A waiter soon came to our table and asked for our orders. Weiss had an espresso and a cinnamon roll, while I had a black coffee and a croissant.

''So..*cough*..How is life as an heir?'' I ask with curiosity. I assumed it was better than mine, but I wanted to know how.

''Oh, It is nice but somewhat stressing, since you kinda have to live to a lot of people's expectations.'' She had sullen look for a second, as if thinking about something.

''In general, it's a good life, I don't have to worry about not having something and the influence i got is helpful at times, for example the medicine I got you.

''Again, thanks for that.'' I said before taking a sip of my coffee. _'Yup. So far, her life was definitetly better than mine.'_

Weiss starred at her cup before asking the next question

''S-So. H-How was your..Um...life. You know...Before all the...stuff.'' I look at her and let out a sigh. She quickly tries to repair the moment.

''I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked.''

''No problem. *cough* I asked about your's...So It's only fair.'' I lean back in my chair, take another sip of my coffee and a bite of my croissant, thinking about my normal childhood, before all the torture and breakdowns.

''It was..nice. I mainly played with other kids, trained,*cough*...Learned how to cook,...Um... learned blacksmithing,*chuckle* and father wasn't a psycho at that time. Nothing too major for a child in a village, but good enough.''

''It assume living around nature was quite an experience.'' I nod my head, a small smile on my face as I remember a nice moment as a kid.

''*chuckle* Once, I tried to grab a bee nest from a tall tree to get some honey. You can imagine...how that went. Thankfully, I only got stinged once or twice on my arms, Ohh...*chuckle* you should have seen me running.''

''*giggle* I can imagine it was quite hilarious from an outside view.''

''Yeah, it was.''

...

''My childhood wasn't all that great though''

''Huh.'' I turn my head to her

''It was pretty restricted. I always had a guard, my sister was occupied most of the time and father was always working, so I only made friends with the staff, and I am grateful for what they did, but still, I still felt somewhat lonely.'' She looked down with a sad smile.

I slowly placed my hand over hers and gave it a light squeeze. She was surprised, looking at my hand with wide eyes, but she didn't move it.

''Well, you aren't lonely now, are you?'' Don't ask me how I pulled that of, but I did. Maybe I'm a natural lady killer. She just started stumbling, unable to form coherent sentences, looking at my hand with a blush.

''*chuckle* I guess we both had something bad in our past. You had loneliness, and I had everything else.''

''Mave don't compare mine with your's. Mine is rainbows and sunshine compared to what you dealt with.''

''But i'm still alive and kicking.'' I say, flashing her a smile.

''*giggle* I guess you are.''

We both look at each other for a minute before we look around us. Banners, flags and decorations all over the streets.

''Ahhh, the Vytal Festival. I can't wait for it.''

''Vytal Festival?''

''Right. The Vytal Festival was created to serve as a celebration of peace between the kingdoms. Every two years, a kingdom would be chosen to host the festival, showing the best it has to offer for the rest of the people on Remnant. There is also a tournament that is held during the festival between teams from all the schools.''

''Wow. Are we gonna take part in it?''

''Of course we will. We will be representing Vale, so we have to do our best when the time comes.''

''Then I can't wait either.''

BUZZZ

''It's from me. I got a message.'' she took her scroll out to see what it was. It was a message from Ruby.

''Guys! There is a serious problem. Come to the dust shop near the entrance of the city! Hurry!''

''Oh no!'' She gasped

''What?" I say

''We have to go to the dust shop near the entrance. Ahh! It's twenty minutes on foot from here! Should we get a taxi?''

''No need. Grab everything and hold on tight!'' I say grabbing my sword.

''Ok! Wait Wha-

Before she could finish, I grabbed the bags and her bridal style and ran as fast as I can. Using a part of my aura on my legs, I was able to run faster, ghostly grimm like feet appearing over mine. I run around a corner, and I bumped into someone, leaving all three of us sprawled on the ground.''

 _'Shit! Have I hit a brick wall or what?!'_

I look around, only to see a girl wearing a grey dress and with orange hair. She looked at me with a strange smile.

''Salutations''

''...'' _'have I hit her in the head?'_

''Mave!''

''Oh shit! Sorry, let me help you up.''I grabbed the girl's hand and started pulli- _'HOLY FUCK SHE IS HEAVY! What is it with this girl, she looks just as small as Ruby but weighs more than a fucking Urs.'_ I picked up Weiss just like before and apologized to the girl.

''Sorry miss but we need to be somewhere fast. May we meet in better circumstances.'' And I took of running again before I could hear her respond.

After a few minutes we reach the dust shop, the rest of the team already being there waiting for us in front of the shop. The windows were broken and yellow tape was put around the whole building. Clearly, it was a theft.

''How did this happen!?'' I ask Ruby after putting Weiss and the bags on the ground.

''I don't know! We just got here, but we'll find out!'' She says before approaching one of the officers.

''What happened?''

''Robbery. Second dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle.''

''That's terrible.'' mumbled Yang

''They left all the money again!'

''What.'' We all to the officers.

''Doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much dust?''

''I don't know an army?''

''You think maybe the white fang?''

''I think we don't get payed enough.''

We all look at the shop again, and it's true, all the money caches are still intact, but the shelves are empty.

''Hmph! The Whit Fang. Just an bunch of demented criminals.''

''What do you mean with that?'' asked Blake, pissed of by Weiss's remark.

''Exactly what I said! They only steal and kill and for no reason at all!''

''The White Fang are no psychopaths, just misguided faunus.''

''Misguided?-

Oh no.

-They want to erase humans from the face of the world.''

''They are very misguided then!''

''Why are you baking them up Blake? The only thing the White Fang do is make life more miserable. The're crazy!''

''You stuck up brat!''

''Hey! I'm your teammate! Don't walk away from me!''

Oh fuck.

 _'What in Oblivion's name is going on?!'_

 **A/N: And that wraps up this chapter. Didn't expect me to end it like that did you. Next chaper will probably be the end of volume one, and after that I will probably write a few chapters for my new story, then come back again for the second volume.**

 **I hope you stick for the ride and hear from you guys again.**

 **Bye.**


	13. The first mission of many part 1

**A/N: Welcome guys, to part one of the end of the first volume of RWBY. So far I had a blast writing this story and I hope you guys also enjoyed reading it too. After these next two chapters, I may start writing for my second story which will either be named ''The Fall of the Deadmen'' or ''Death starts in Autumn''. Either one I choose, I hope I piqued your interest and will make sure to deliver something better than my first story. I will post a few chapters, and if you enjoy it, I will continue it alongside ''The knight from a bleak womb and a shattered moon'' or T.K.B.W.S.M.(I don't know why I made it an acronym).**

 **Like I've said before, thank you guys so much for supporting me so far and taking an interest in this story, I doubt I would have had the motivation to do it without you.**

 **Now I assume you want to get in the action, so here I present you part one the finale of the first volume of RWBY**

 **And, ACTION!**

 **Mave POV:**

This isn't good.

''You don't understand, do you!?''

''Blake! I know that not every Faunus on the face of this world is part of the White Fang, but every single one that is part of that group is probably just a demented freak!''

''You're wrong!''

They have been fighting like this all the way from the shop to our room. It's been almost an hour and they haven't shown any signs of stopping soon.

Ruby and Yang just kept staring awkwardly at the show in front of them produced by them.

I was glaring at both of them, anger slowly but surely building inside of me at this idiotic argument in front of me.

 _'Ugh! This whole argument would have ended by now if both of them said the actual words that needed to be said. It's clear that both of them are hiding something, and I think I know what.'_

''Ummm...Yang?'' asked Ruby with worry in her tone.

''Yes sis?''

''Should we stop them?''

''Well...I think-

''*grunt* I'll handle it. Yang, stay by the door. Ruby, stay by the window.''

''Why?''

''In case one of them tries to run.''

''Huh?''

''Just do it!''

When both girls are in the designated place, I take off my helmet and approach the still fighting teammates. They don't even notice that i'm right next to them, and his only angers me more.

''ENOUGH!'' I scream, my voice startling everyone in the room. Weiss and Blake turn to face me with anger, that is immediately transformed into fright. My anger and annoyance dwarfed both of theirs combined. It's time I became a bit harsh and actually solve this issue.

''*cough*Are the both of you done bitching?!''

They all gasped, clearly not expecting my comment, shock enveloping their features, especially Blake's and Weiss's

''What?''

''Excuse me?''

''I guess you haven't realized yet,... but neither of you is doing anything but adding more fuel to the fire with your 'arguments'.''

Now they all look at me, wondering what I'm talking about.

''It's clear from a mile away from the way you speak... that both of you are hiding something. And you are either too scared or too proud to say it.''

If I'm reading their expressions correctly, I guessed right, Weiss staying still as a kid being lectured by her parent, and Blake fidgeting, starring at the door as if it would save her life.

''Now, make this easier on yourselves and talk about those secrets, like you promised weeks ago you would do, or I will talk about them myself.''

'' Mave, you can't seriously think it can be this ea-

''Shut it!''

Blake's mouth immediately locked up, not a sound threatening to escape her lips.

''Now Weiss, you have such a grudge on the White Fang. Why?'' This wasn't a question, it was a demand, and I made sure it sounded just like one. At this, Weiss almost started breaking down, tears almost leaving from her eyes.

''You don't understand Mave!*Sob*N-Neither of you know just many attempts the White Fang took to try and take my life*sob* or the life of others just because of the Name Schnee!''

After this, Weiss was letting the tears flow freely, not even bothering to wipe them from her eyes or cover them, but I was not bothered, since we were finally getting to solving this argument.

''*Sob* M-My father*sob* always got reports on how they ruined s-something, *sob*, and when he came home, he would be so angry, t-that he, *sob*, t-that he w-would.*sob*''

I placed a hand on her shoulder stopping what she was about to say, trying to comfort her.

 _'I guess we both had bad father figures'_

''That's it Weiss. Let it all out.'' She cried, letting go of all the pain that has accumulated on top of her just because of a name that attracts attention, good and bad. After a few minutes of comforting Weiss, she stopped crying, taking only a few raspy breaths from time to time. After I made sure she was Ok, I turned my attention to Blake, who almost reached her breaking point just from my gaze alone. I can imagine she will have a stronger reaction if what I think about her is true.

''Blake, will you tell us now why do try and protect the White Fang, or will I have to say it myself?''

''I...I...AHHH!''

''Blake!'' She made a beeline to the door, not knowing that I had Yang stay near it in case she would do this. She stops her enough so that I can grab her by the back of her shirt and put her down on the bed. I place the pole of Jormungandr through the door handles to make sure it won't open, and faced Blake with a cold, disappointed gaze.

''UGH! I was part of the White Fang alright! I was in the Fang for as long as I can remember! I took part in every rally, In every protest, hoping that we would be able to change how the faunus were treated by the people and the large companies!''

To emphasize her point she removed her bow, letting her cat ears loose from their trap.

''Blake...'' Yang was worried about her partner.

''It was never supposed the end with violence! I never wanted any of that! I never believed that violence would solve a thing yet they do! They believe that violence will work, and in a way, it did. All the stores that didn't allow faunus now allows them, and the Faunus are not openly harassed anymore. They achieved this with fear, and fear never solves a problem, it only makes it more difficult later. They are misguided and think the have no other choice but to do what they are doing now! I never wanted to take part in this! So I left! I left the Fang and came here to Beacon, hoping that one day as a huntress I would be able to help the Faunus, not antagonize them more!''

The rest of us had nothing more to say after Blake's outburst. We just stood there, looking at her, letting it all sink in. She was part of a group that is now nothing more than terrorists, that she believes are just misguided, and Weiss was antagonized by said group just because of her family name.

I stood in between them, placed a hand on their shoulders to try and calm them both.

''Now, apologize to each other.'' I may have been the one to break their dams, but I will also be the one to help them build a stronger one.

They stared at each other for a minute, thinking of the correct words, since one misplaced word could start another fight. It was Weiss who took a breath and started to apologize.

''Blake, I truly am sorry for what I have said. I was a child back then and I always had bad experiences with the White Fang, and it only let me to believe that they are nothing more than scum, but it seems I may have been wrong. I never took the moment to question myself if there are people from the other side that thought the same as you, and I didn't know about the treatment of the faunus from my father, until a year ago. After I learned what he did to the Schnee name, I came here in hope to clear it of all the bad things assigned to it. ''

''Weiss, I'm sorry for not understanding that you have been on the receiving end of the attacks of the Fang while you were a child just because of your father's atrocities. I'm sorry I took my anger on you on things you are not at fault for. I'm sorry for thinking you never cared about what happened to the faunus, it's just that, I don't want to believe the White Fang are the cause of these thefts.''

They quickly rise up and give each other a hug, all the anger and sadness turned into understanding and forgiveness.

''Yay! The team has resolved a conflict once again!''

I'm happy that everything has been solved, but there still are issues that need to be solved.

I clear my throat, getting the attention.

''Girls, I'm happy you were able to finally end this fight but...there is sill the main issue.*cough*We need to find who is stealing all this dust and if the White Fang is responsible for all the thefts or not.''

''Well, it could be Torchwick. He never was caught by the authorities.'' Said Ruby.

''It could be him, but I can't understand why he would need so much dust? Maybe a large heist?'' Yang asked unsure.

''Or an attack.'' I mumble. I look at Weiss.

''Weiss, *cough* is there any large shipment of dust arriving any time soon?''

''Yes there is but I don't know the exact date. It could be tomorrow or a day in this coming week. Why?''

Blake's ears perked up, getting my idea

''If the shipment is large, there is a chance that they will come to steal it, and we can catch them while they are doing it.''

''Then tomorrow we go back in the city,..learn when the shipment arrives and catch them red handed.'' Ruby says, entering leader mode.

''Sounds like a plan.'' Yang says and the rest of us nod.

''So...What now?''

''It's still a bit early to go to sleep, but I guess whe should just relax.''

''I guess you're right.*cough*I'll go and change out and change out of the armor then.'' i walk up to my bed, get the undershirt and pants that I have and go in the bathroom and change my clothes. The scars on my body still as ugly as they will ever be, reminding me of all the pain I have endured just for a stupid ritual that took away a part of my life. I did get the soul of the beowulf and as such it also became a part of me. I remember how at first we did nothing but fight each other for dominance over my body, but after two years, we both realize that we are two sides of the same coin, and now one can't exist without the other, so we reached an agreement, and now he is close to being a friend.

 _'I still haven't shown them everything. I guess I should, since I just said about not having secrets, and I'm sure they want to know about them, but at the same time I don't want to worry them. What do you think Fenrir?'_

I close my eye and breathe slowly. It's been a while since I last had a conversation with him, and his thought about this would be great. I wait, until I hear a howl in the back of my mind. Fenrir has woken up.

 _ **'Ahh maverick, it's been too long since we last talked.'**_

The voice is dark and guttural, echoing in my mind.

 _ **If you want my opinion on the human girls, they are pure in hearth and soul. They gave you this chance at a new life where killing to survive is what you only need to do and be respected for it. They deserve to know about your life just as much as me if not more. '**_

 _'You're right, They deserve to know. They've already seen some of them before. I shouldn't worry.'_

 _ **'Of course. They care about you, some more than you might even think'**_

 _'What?'_

 _ **Don't play stupid. I know about your interest in the doll of snow. Ahh, such a petite and comforting figure you desire, to embrace her entirety and caress her shape. *chuckle* Be sure you don't break her when you both begin playing.'**_

 _'Fenrir! Enough! Too early to think like that!*sigh* Just go.'_

 _ **'Heh heh heh. Of course. I will wait here in the depths and observe, until you contact me again.**_

 _'Damn wolf and his animalistic desires. We haven't even started dating yet.'_

Thanks to my small conversation with the wolf, I decided to not wear the undershirt, letting my upper body bare for the entire world to see. As soon as I exit the bathroom I hear the collective gasps of my teammates. They weren't all that surprised, since they already know what I've been through, but the amount of scars on my chest, stomach and back is still shocking. I still had more visible flesh than skin, but all of the where fixated on the stab wound around my stomach. I sit on my bed and face them.

''Ask anything you want about me...and i'll answer.''

They looked at me in silence, thinking about what to ask. It was Yang who was first to ask, and I knew what she wanted to say.

Um..H-how did you get that one Mave?'' she points to the wound around my stomach, as expected.

''Stabbed with a small serated spear and twisted.''

''O-oh oh my Dust. How could they such a thing?''

''Fanatical religion and ritualistic nonsense. Any other question?''

''How did you escape?'' asked Weiss

''After the ritual, I broke the chains and...killed everyone in my sight *cough*''

They knew that I killed everyone, but they were still surprised.

''Have you tried running before?''

''Ohh I did, Only to be captured later and shoved into an iron maiden.'' They all wince ath the mention of the torture device.''

''Um, how are you so tall?'' Ruby asked innocently''

''Heh. Just my natural height.'' She sighed in relief

In this moment, Yang decided to ask one more question, with a large grin on her face.

''How big are you big boy~?''

Weiss's and Blake's faces quickly reddened, Yang's grin became larger, all while Ruby didn't get it.

''What do you mean Yang'

''I'll tell you when you're older. Now Mave, how big are you eh?''

''13 inches in length and and 5 and a half inches in circumference when I'm happy.'' I answer her completely straight faced. The three of them became even redder, Weiss covering her mouth, Yang's left eye twitching slightly mouthing a subtle 'what the hell', and Blake is nosebleeding a bit. Ruby was still oblivious to the whole thing.

What the fuck was this.

''Well, it got rid of the sad mood, so thanks for that Yang.''

'Sure..."

''I don't know about you but I'm going to sleep... tomorrow we have a mission to do. Goodnight.''

...

...

...

''How the hell does he walk comfortably with that thing?''

''YANG! How could you ask that!''

''He said we could ask anything!''

While Weiss was scolding Yang about her indecency, Blake was remembering that one time she walked up on him while he was doing the business, her smut filled mind creating a few scenarios, before shaking her head and slapping her face to get out of her daze.

One thing is for certain.

She can 100 percent confirm what he said is true.

''I think we should all go get some sleep. Mave is right, tomorrow we have work to do.''

They all changed soon after and went in their respective beds, all of them slowly falling to sleep.

Tomorrow will be be their first real mission as huntsmen.

 **Next morning; Blake Pov:**

We all woke early next morning, got our equipment and left with the first bullhead to Vale. Mave brought both the sword and the axe with him. We discussed the plan on our way to the city and it goes like this: Weiss and Ruby will go to the CCT tower to get information about when the Schnee dust convoy will arrive. It's the most reliable source but also the longest time consuming since the tower is almost half an hour away from the bullhead transport. Yang will go and meet with an acquaintance of hers. I will go and inspect the crime scene for any indication about the implication of the Fang or not. Mave will stick around in the city and rush to anyone of us if problems arise while gathering any intel he can from The bullhead touched down an we all exited the transport.

''Remember guys, stick to the plan and everything should go smooth. Everyone remember what they have to do?'' Mave asked and the rest of us nodded. We all split up and went about or things. I was on the road to the dust shop when I heard someone being chased.

''Hey! Get back here you no good stowaway!''

Immediately after that I see a Monkey faunus with blonde hair run past me, giving me a wink, being chased by two sailors with the Schnee logo on their chests. The faunus jumped on a small building and running away.

I shake out from my sturpor and decide to follow him, since he may know something about the shipment if he is being chased by men from the Schnee company.

 **Ruby and Weiss Pov:**

''So it's been five minutes, twenty five more to go.'' said Ruby

''Come on Ruby, I know it's a long way to the tower but we have to get there. It's the most secure way to gather information.''

''I know, but still, it's so faaarr.''

It's true, since the city of Vale is very large, and the CCT tower is at the center, while the bullhead transport from and to Beacon is at the edge of the residential district near the water, while the tower is located in the center of the industrial district.

Weiss turned to face Ruby as she was about to take a corner and say something, but she didn't notice the orange haired girl, bumped into her and fell to the ground.

''I'm sorry! I haven't been paying attention.''

''Oh don't worry, everything is fine. Here let me help.''

The girl grabbed Weist and easily hoisted her back to her feet. Ice Queen(HEY!) looked at her for a moment until she remembered yesterday.

''Hey. You're the girl that me and Mave tripped over yesterday.''

''Yes I remember. *giggle* He was quite fast.''

''I'm so sorry for that, but we where in a hurry, we still are now, and we didn't get to apologize.''

''It's no problem, I was a pleasure to meet you. My name is Penny, yours?''

''Weiss."

"Ruby. I'm sorry Penny but we have to go now. Bye friend.''

''Bye.''

We go around the street and resume our walk until an orange blur came right in front of us.

''What did you call me?'' she asked Ruby

''W-What?''

''You called me your friend. Am I your friend?''

Ruby looked at Weiss, who was shaking her head side to side.

''Um..Sure'' A facepalm was soon heard after.

''Sensational! We can paint our nails, try out new clothes and talk about cute boys!''

''Weiss, is this what it felt like when you met me?''

''No. She seems far more coordinated.''

''Can I come with you?''

''Penny, what we are doing might be dangerous.''

''Don't worry friend Ruby, I'm combat ready!''

''You hardly look the part.''

''But you wear a dress.''

''It's a combat skirt!''

''Yeah!'' Ruby lowfived Weiss

''So, can I come?''

''Sure...Why not.'' A second facepalm was heard that day.

''Geez let's go, we have stuff to do!''

''Wait for us!''

Ruby and Weiss resumed their journey to the tower alongside a Penny, who was apparantely here to participate in the Vytal tournament.

The day was only starting to get weird.

 **A/N: So this was the first part of the end of volume three. I wanted to end it all in a single chapter, but it would have been too long, and since most chapters are around 3000 words, I decided to split this one in two.**

 **Fenrir will appear again some other time since he will become a much more important part of the story later.**

 **Bye.**


	14. The first mission of many part 2

**A/N: This is the second part of the last chapter. This will be the first big fight in RWBY, and I'm glad I finally reached the first major point of the series. Also the girls will see Mave in action against other humans. And it won't be pretty, whether they like it or not.**

 **ACTION; part 2**

 **Blake Pov:**

I chased this man on top of buildings for almost five minutes by now. He lost the sailor's quickly after he jumped on the first one but I was able to keep up with him. after jumping to another roof, he hoped down to the street, waved at me and took a seat outside a small cafe.

 _'He knew I was following him. He even led me to a ''remote'' location to talk with him.'_ Blake had to be honest, I was surprised that he was willing to talk with me after chasing him. _'Maybe he recognized I was Faunus.'_ I wouldn't be surprised if he did, It is kinda easy for a Faunus to recognize another one of their kind, you just needed to pay some attention and you can recognize the scent. Anyway, I hopped down, headed to his table and took the seat in front of him while he gave a small smirk.

''So how can I help you kitty?''

''How did you guess?'' I said, not surprised.

''Well, if the bow on your head is anything to go by, you're hiding some ears under it, am I right?''

I nod ''I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you are a Faunus as well.'' He waged his tail side to side to prove my point.

''Yup. Name's Sun. So, how can I help you?''

''Name's Blake. Now, have you heard of the White Fang?''

''The White Fang? Every single Faunus in Remnant has heard of that group. Stupid thief's and freaks that use nothing but force to get what they want. Bunch of idiots if you ask me.''

''I was, once a member of the White Fang.''

Sun proceeded to choke on the coffee he was drinking, a look of worry in his eyes.

''Oh! You mean the guy's who are trying to fight for the good of the Faunus! Heh heh.''

I rolled my eyes at his attempt to make the situation better and start talking ''*Sigh* Don't bother. What you said the first time is right. The fang became a terrorist group because of a few people, and the rest just follow blindly.''

These few people include Sienna Khan and my former partner. How much he changed, how he put human lives in danger with no second thought.

''But it wasn't like this in the beginning. We only rallied against people who would deny the Faunus in their shop's or hotel's. But one day, a gunshot changed the way of the group for good.''

''I see, but why did you ask me this?''

''You know about the Dust robberies that happened in Vale right?''

''Of course! It's all over the news.''

''And you know that a lot of people assume the White Fang are part of these robberies?"

''Yeeess. Where are you going with these question's?''

''I'll get to it, just listen. How did you arrive here?''

He scratches the back of his neck as he answers. ''Well, I may or may not have snuck onto a small Schnee test shipment boat to reach here before the rest of my team..''

''A test shipment boat? Really?''

''Yeah, I mean, it's small, fast and only carries a small amount of dust so it's likely not gonna be attacked.''

''They also arrive a day or two before the actual large shipment.''

''Yup. And the one that's coming is gonna be huge.''

''Huge?''

''Huuuge!'' He spread his hands in the air to make it clear. ''I heard from the workers that this one could even arrive at the docks tonight if the quality of the dust is good.''

''Tonight?''

''Yeah, why?''

''Well, if what you said is true about the shipment, then I think the thieves will show up to steal it. And I want to know if the White Fang is part of this or not.''

Realization filled Sun's face after what I said. ''Ahh, you think they aren't a part of this.''

''I just hope they aren't.''

''So, we gonna go to the docks tonight to see?"

''We?''

''Of course! What, you think I'm letting you do this alone?''

''I'm not alone. I have my team to help.''

''You can never have enough help, plus, you kinda got me in this situation as well with your questions, so yeah, I'll stick around if you don't mind.''

''Ugh, fine. But I have to notify my team first.''

I take out my scroll and send a message to the rest of my team:

''Blake: Guys, how is the information gathering on your parts?''

''Yang: Got nothing here Blake, guy knew nothing apparently.

''Ruby: Same here. We reached the CCT but so far they refused to give Weiss exact information about the shipment, only that it could arrive in one of these days. We're still trying to get the info.

''Mave: There are no witnesses whatsoever and there is no info about the shipment, I even asked some other shops when it would arrive but they avoided the question.''

''Blake: I found something. I met someone who stowed away on a test boat heard that it arrives tomorrow or even tonight.''

''Yang: Really Blake, a stowaway?''

''Blake: I got nothing better, but it's something.''

"Ruby: I guess we have to try, since the guys at the CCT still refuse to give us exact info.''

''Blake: Also, he will come with us to help, and I can't make him not do it.''

''Yang and Mave: What?''

''Ruby: Yeah, we are also going to bring someone else with us. Heh he.''

''Mave: This was not part of the plan! Fuck It! If you trust them, bring them over, I'll personally make sure they won't be able to do anything if they try something.''

''Ruby: Alright, let's meet at the center of the city and we'll go to the dock from there and wait.''

''Blake: We'll meet you there.''

''Yang: I'm gonna be there soon.''

''Mave: Let's hope this change of plans doesn't screw us over. I'll see you guys there.''

I closed my scroll and turned to Sun, who was waiting for me to say something.

''Come on, we have to go to the center of the city. You will meet the rest of my team there.''

''Cool, let's go then. I can't wait to meet them.''

''I'm sure you can't.'' I say rolling my eyes.

We leave the cafe and quickly head to the meeting point. If the information that Sun gave us is correct, we finally have a chance see who is behind all of this. We keep running until we reach the meeting point. So far, only Ruby, Weiss and a girl with orange hair that probably came with them are here. I approach Ruby and ask her about the rest.

''Guys, where are Mave and Yang at?''

''Yang should arrive any moment now and Mave still has some distance to run but will be here soon if nothing happens on the way.''

As if on cue, a yellow bike stopped right beside us, the woman riding it taking of her helmet, letting the her golden locks flow in the wind of the city. Yang got of the bike and approached her sister.

''Guys! Where's Mave? And who are they?'' She points to the two new people in the group.

''Yang this Penny, she came with me and Weiss. Penny, this is my sister Yang and this is Blake, my teammates.''

''Salutations!''

''Hi.''

''Good to meet you.''

''Girls, this is Sun. He's the guy I got the information about the shipment from. Sun, this is my partner Yang and my other teamates Ruby and Weiss.''

''Hello girls.''

''Nice knowin you.'' Answered Yang for everyone. ''Now, what do we do?''

Ruby was the one to answer the question. ''We wait for Mave to come and then we go to the docks and wait.''

''He should have been here by now. I wonder if something happened?''

After Weiss asked the question, we see the towering figure of Mave come running round a corner of a building and heading to us. He stopped in front of us looking specifically at Sun and Penny, the former feeling slightly intimidated, while the latter had no problem whatsoever.

''Great, the gang is all here. Now we can finally start this mission.''

''Um, Blake? Who is this guy?''

''He's Mave, the fifth member of our team.''

Sun shook his head quickly from side to side and approached the metal and fur wearing man.

''Name's Sun. Nice to see you.'' He extended his hand to Mave, which he took in a firm grasp.

''Mave Rick.*cough* Are you the one who brought the info?''

Sun winced slightly at his voice. It was still bad, but nowhere near how bad it was before he got his medicine.

''Yes.''

''*Sigh* Are you both coming with us?''

''Of course! If it means getting some action and helping get rid of a thief, I'm all in.''

''Good. And you?''

''I will gladly assist my friend Ruby in her mission.''

''Friend?'' He looked at Ruby with a tilt of his head.

''Yeah. Friends.'' She replied.

''Alright. Sorry for..running into you the other day.''

''No problem. It was just accident.''

After that, silence stood for a minute, Mave eyeing the two newcomers with what I can assume a calculating gaze under his helmet, which Sun felt, laughing awkwardly while scratching the back of his neck. Ruby quickly took notice of Sun's discomfort and decided to help the Faunus.

''Mave! Stop it! You're scaring him! He gave us the info, you can be nice to him at least.''

''*sigh* Right. Sorry.''

''No problem man. I kinda understand where you're coming from.''

''Anyway. Ruby,..are we heading to the docks now or later?'' Mave asked our leader.

''Later, it's still early in the day and we would be wasting our time if we went there now, assuming the ship arrives around the midnight, if it even arrives tonight. We'll head to the docks in the afternoon. For now, we should probably go and shop for any supplies in order to make a small camp that would last us a few hours while we wait. Objections?''

I nodded my head, accepting the plan that had formulated, while the other three girls of RRWBY looked at their leader with surprise, forcing the poor red reaper to make herself look as small as possible after they didn't stop staring. Weiss was the first to say something.

''Huh. That is a not a bad plan at all. I'm serious.''

''Hey! I try.''

Mave moved in between them with a small chuckle following him.

''Heh heh. Now, what's the first thing we need chief?''

''Mainly food and water to last us all a few hours, some other necessities, and ammo for anyone who is lacking.''

''I guess I could go for another slug belt or two.'' Yang said looking at her gauntlets.

''And I would need some more dust vials if possible.'' said Weiss

''Let's just hope there is a shop that sill has some to sell.''

''Good, there is no reason to split up, so let's all go shopping together.'' After the plan has been made, we al start heading to the shops. On the way, I saw Sun nudge Mave's left elbow, and started to talk with him. Thanks to my ears, I was able to hear their small conversation.

''Shopping... You do realize they are gonna use the both of us as pack mules, right.''

''*chuckle* I guess. Worst case scenario, we fight with broken backs.''

I roll my eyes at that sentence.

''Heh heh heh. Hey man, can I ask you something, about your armor?''

Mave walked in silence for a moment before sighing and turned his face to Sun

''Go ahead.''

''Why do you wear so much armor? Doesn't it weigh you down?''

''Two questions, but fine. I wear it mainly for protection... and slightly for how it looks.''

''Yeah, I have to agree, it looks cool.''

''As for the second question. I wore this armor for five years, so I grew accustomed to it.''

''And what about aura?''

''*sigh* it's weak, so I have to compensate.''

That was a straight lie. I don't judge him though, for the actual reason he doesn't use it is less than pleasant.

''Oh, sorry about that, but hey, you're a student right?'' Sun asked and Mave nodded.

''Then i'm sure your aura will grow to even greater levels once you start practicing with it.''

Oh if only he knew.

''*chuckle* Thanks. You're a good guy.'

''Glad to be of help. Also, nice weapons.''

''Thanks.''

I smiled at the interaction between the two men, happy that everything is going well and not evolving into a fight. I feel like they will become great friends in the close future.

 **Group POV:**

We finally reach the shopping district, and we all go from shop to shop, buying stuff before we make a camp near the dock. In the end we bought some food, water, a blanket, ammo, dust, a roll of paper, a small botle of whiskey?, and a weapon magazine...

It was definitely not Ruby who put it in. And that sounded wrong.

Anyway, after our small shopping spree, and Yang almost ripping the arm off of some man who stroked her hair while trying to flirt with her, we headed to the dock and set our small camp at the edge the park that faced the docks. If we get caught, we can always say we went to a picknick. Yeah. We set up the camp and we decide to take turns every thirty minutes looking at the docks while the rest take a break. By the power of rock paper scissors, Blake was selected to be the first to watch. For now, she just stayed in the bushes, looking for any suspicious activity at the docks. While she was doing her round, Weiss was filling her nails, Ruby was talking to Penny about weapons while she was listening with interest, Yang was sleeping, and Mave was speaking with Sun while drinking. I just hope he doesn't get drunk.

''I never took you for a drinker Mave.'' said Weiss, looking at him after finishing to take care of her nails.

''I'm not really a drinker. The last time I drank something was when I was seven, and I'm of legal age now.''

''*COUGH*COUGH* SEVEN!'' Sun screamed, turning to Mave with a questioning look. The rest of us on the other hand knew what he had been through so we didn't judge, but still we didn't expect that.

''The legal age for drinking is eighteen, how were you able to drink at seven without consequences?'' asked Penny

''My father gave me a shot of moonshine before my birthday... *Sigh* Nicest thing he did to me.''

The rest of team RRWBY knew what he he was talking about, so they didn't press on the matter, Sun was slightly shocked, and Penny just stayed there.

''Damn. You ok man?'' Sun asked him

He looked at Weiss before replying. ''*chuckle* I am now.'' The heiress heard what he said and had a small blush on her face accompanied with a smile. Sun realized what was happening.

''Well I'm glad everything's okay now. I guess I'll go take the second watch. See you later.''

Sun knew when a bro needed time with his girl, so he was more than happy to leave Mave with Weiss. After he left, the both of them got closer and started talking.

''Is it true what you said. That you are better now with us.''

He stayed there for a moment, before placing his arm around her shoulder and bringing her closer. She yelped a bit and her blush returned.

''I'm definitely better with you around.'' Her blush returned tenfold and got closer to Mave while he was talking with the wolf in his head.

 _"Thanks for the love tips Fenrir.''_

 ** _''*Chuckle* It is of no issue for me, I'd me more than happy to help the maverick achieve the human desires that had been stolen from him all these years. But, I only ask for one thing in return.''_**

 _''What is it?''_

 ** _''When the time comes to fight, draw the blood of at least one person and allow me to fight alongside you at my fullest, for it has been to long since I last fed on a human.''_**

 _''Fenrir..''_

 ** _''Worry not, for your enemies are my enemies. Your group will not face my wrath, but only loyalty to you.''_**

 _''*Sigh* Fenrir, I thank you, but we talked about this before, there is no need for you to swear loyalty to me. We are both different souls trapped in a single body.''_

 ** _''Your body. I am nothing but a parasite, living and feeding off of you. You accepted me as a part of you when you had the ability to destroy the both of us, and you have expulsed the dark mass and returned me to my former glory, and for that, I am in your depth. And if you die, I come along with you, so If I want to live, I must help you anyway. Know that I am doing it with pleasure and gratitude._**

 _''Thank you. I am very happy that you think that way. I will keep the end of my promise. Rest now, great wolf, eater of the sun, for today we shall both bathe in blood again as brothers.''_

 ** _''Yes. Brother.''_**

Fenrir returns to the dark depths of his mind, and Mave returns to the outside world, looking around at the people who accepted him for who he was, he looked at the girl who he held close. Finally, he had another reason to survive other than instinct. He knew he had to tell them, they need to know, he clenched his right fist and looked at the rest.

''Everyone.'' As he said, they all turned to him.

''I ask one thing from all of you.'' Now everyone was listening closely. ''Whe the fight will begin, I know I will loose myself, and I will probably draw blood. I only ask for you to not run away, to not look at me as a monster for doing so.''

''Mave...what do you mean 'loose yourself'?'' Asked Weiss

''It is only a matter of time before I will go for the kill, and sadly, I cannot stop myself. I have to go through with it. I'm sorry.''

''*sigh* Just keep the numbers as low as possible.'' said Blake, shaking a bit. The rest of the team looked at the ground.

''I will. I will.''

''I guess I will take watch after Sun.''

''Yes, and after you, it's my turn.'' Weiss said

''*cough* Then let's get going.''

The Sun started to go down, turning the color of the sky from a light blue to a dark purple. We all had took at east one turn, And it was Blake's turn again, and after her came Sun and then everyone else until it struck midnight. The ship arrived an hour before midnight, but so far, nobody came. The dust wasn't even unloaded from the ship. It was Blake's third turn, and from the corner of her eye she saw movement. It was a White Fang soldier, the mask giving away his association. After him came a few more, and after, a group of around thirty more came. She didn't want to believe what she saw, but it was the truth. They boarded the ship and started to take the large crates of dust. By now, the whole team was alerted, as a bullhead was heard in the distance coming from the docks. The group watched from the shadows as the bullhead landed, and from inside of it came out a man that Ruby instantly recognized.

''Roman Torchwick.''

''The big thief himself.''

The teens saw how he was ordering the White Fang grunts to take the crates and place them in the bullhead.

''What?! Why would the Fang listen to a human?'' Blake was angrier by the second.

''Blake.'' Ruby called her teammate, only for the black cat to jump right from the cover directly to Roman, grabbing him by the neck from behind and placing her sword near his throat.

''Blake!''

''Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this human scum.'' She said, taking of her bow revealing the cat ears on her head. All the soldiers relaxed the grip on their weapons, and a few of them even brought their weapons down, not wanting to shoot down another member of their species.

''Sorry kid, looks like you didn't read the memo.''

''What are you talking about?!''

''Me and the Fang have a partnership, so the're working for me kitty.''

''What!?''

Using the cat Faunus's surprise to his advantage, the criminal kicked her in the left left knee with his heel, and escaped her grip going for his weapon, the cane that was on the ground.

Melodic Cudgel.

He grasped the handle of the weapon, took aim, and fired a shot at Blake. She was able to dodge using her semblance, but before she could jump in to attack Roman the White Fang members decided to get out of their daze and started firing at her. She was forced to step back to avoid being hit. The last thing she needs is to get overwhelmed by her former allies. Before things could get more hectic, Mave, Yang and Sun jumped in the fight. Mave was using his sword, the axe looped on his back, Sun was using his weapon in his staff form and Yang was having her gauntlets active with the knife that Mave gave us as a backup weapon. Weiss was staying in the back supporting the team while Ruby and Penny headed on the roof of a building to provide ranged support for the rest. Roman looked at their general direction before starting to shoot at them.

''Isn't it past your bedtime red?''

He fired his weapon three times, only one of the shot's managing to hit her square in the chest. Of course Yang noticed this incident, and she wasn't happy about it.

''RUBY!''

She launched herself at Roman,hair glowing and fist raised to it him in the face as hard as possible but before she could hit him, a large White Fang hit her in the side with his weapon, knocking her on the ground.

 **Mave Pov; Sabaton-''Hill 3234''**

The man was almost as large as me, wearing a high colar, sleeveless body piece, a mask covering his entire face, fingerless gauntlets and black pants, wielding what would be called a chainsaw greatsword. It was clear he was a higher ranking member, so I made it my task to beat him into the ground. I charged at him with my sword raised, and my aura around my arms, large ghastly wolf paws hovering above my hands. My intention was to clash with him and drag him away so we could fight without being interrupted.

I start my attack with an overhead slash that is blocked by his weapon. Before we could be interrupted by Roman, Blake and Sun jump at him, and the rest were dealing with the grunts.

''You PUNNY HUMAN!''We stay there, pushing our weapons, fighting for dominance. We where equal in strength, even if he was using all his aura, he still lasted more than I thought. I break the clash with a kick to his shin and a grab of his shoulder. Before he does anything I go for a headbutt straight in his face, making him stumble. I swing my sword in a powerful horizontal arc, activating the fire dust crystal in the pommel coating my sword in fire, but he was able to dodge backwards in the last moment, only getting hit by the wave of fire coming from the sword. Before I can recuperate from my swing, he charges at me with his shoulder, hitting me in the chest and punching me in the side. It hurt but I endure worst. Since he put himself this close to me, I was able to punch him in the neck, bash him with my shoulder, slash him twice on the chest and hit him in the face with the guard of my weapon.

He stumbles from the hit to the head, and I use this to slash at his sword arm. He dodges, but I was able to graze him on the shoulder once, and I was surprised when I actually cut into him, small amount of blood pouring out. I look at my sword and notice a faint glow around the edges of my weapon.

 _''Fenrir.''_

I don't need to be told twice. I start my assault again, slashing at his arms since they are not protected by anything. I am able to harm his left arm more since his weapon is not in the way, while he gets a few hits in from time to time, but they get weaker and weaker as time goes on

While we were fighting to the death Blake and Sun kept alternating attacks forcing Torchwick to remain on the defensive, Yang and Weiss fought any White Fang grunt approaching them, Ruby fired her weapon at anyone who tried to attack to catch us off guard and Penny was dealing with the bullheads using her levitating swords, somehow.

''Damn! You kids keep getting weirder and weirder each passing day!''

''You think?'' said Sun in a mocking tone.

The thief dodged another hit from the monkey Faunus before a smaller armed aircraft appeared behind him. The transport aimed it's guns at the two Faunus and at the rooftop, forcing them all to step back. Ruby and Penny had to jump of the building while the rest of us had to dodge. He spoke to us from inside the craft.

''I'm sorry for leaving a show unfinished but I have stuff to do and people to see. May we never see each other again!'' he said, before turning away and the airship flying away at fast speeds.

''Great! He escaped! Now what?!'' Asked Yang, angered, before realisng that her sister is nowhere to be seen.

''RUBY!''

''I'M HERE YANG!'' Ruby waved from behind a building followed by Penny, who was no worse for wear. The two rushed to the rest of the team, preparing to fight the remaining White Fang members.

Well, they wanted to prepare, but all of them couldn't help but look at the fight between me and the higher up. Our weapons clashed as we were fighting for dominance. The bastard fought till the end giving everything he could, and he still is, but I need to finish this.

After all, I had a promise to fulfill.

Instead of pushing my weapon against his, trying to overwhelm him, I side stepped and redirected his weapon to my right. As he stumbled forward, I grabbed him by the shoulder and stabbed him in the stomach with the entire lenght of the blade. The teens and younger White Fang recoiled from the image, but before they could attack I swung my sword and throwed the man on the ground. He rolled, hand placed over the large stab wound and then looked up, the last thing to ever see being my blade heading for his neck, effectively decapitating him. His head jumped in the air from the swing as his body fell sideways to the ground.

I look at the man I killed, and then, at the rest of the White Fang. I held the sword point down and looked at them. I could see anger and fear all over them, while y team only felt fright and, even pity for them.

''FENRIR! APPEAR BEFORE ME BROTHER AND FIGHT BY MY SIDE!"

My voice boomed in the night and my aura flared at it's fullest. The orange trail appearing over my left eye, and the form of Fenrir appearing to my side from within. He was an Alpha, one of the largest I had ever seen in my life. He was thinner and longer than a normal Alpha, resembling a normal wolf more. He had black fur, the same white bone plates over his entire back, legs and head, but instead the red markings on him were orange and the glow in his eyes was orange as mine. He stood on all fours looking around, finally being freed from my body for a long time. He set his eyes on the body of the man I just killed and he opened his mouth, drooling at the chance to finally taste human blood in years. Everyone else had a look of fear on their face.

 **''Oh Maverick, child born from the Bleak Womb of Athea, what do you desire of me to be allowed to feast.''**

''I-IT CAN TALK!?'' My team and half the Faunus screamed. I payed them no mind and looked at the White Fang, then at Fenrir. He read the message I wanted to say from my mind and spoke.

 **''My brother gives you an option you foul bags of flesh! Flee with your tails between your legs while you still have them, or stay, and become part of the feast I so desire. What. Say. You. All.**

They stood there petrified in fear, only blinking when their eyes needed to. One was able to mutter some words to me.

''F-F-Feast?''

''*sigh* Team, look away if can not handle it.'' I said before pointing my sword to the body and looking at Fenrir. ''Brother, you may feast on this flesh of dead and show them what you trully want.''

 **''Finally...*chuckle*...*ROOAAAGHHH*''**

And with a load roar Fenrir jumped on the body, sinking his teeth in the meat near the stump that was before a neck. He ripped the flesh off of the carcass, revealing the ribs and organs in his body. He broke the ribs and headed straight for the hearth, ripping it out in one swing and swallowing it whole with his head raised up and head dripped in blood. Ruby, Weiss, Penny, and some young White Fang turned away with green faces, choosing not to look at the macabre image, the sounds themselves almost making the jump the hurdle and empty their stomachs. The rest stood and watched the wolf butcher their former enemy/lieutenant in what could be described as morbid awe. It was gruesome to see Fenrir rip the intestines from the former lieutenant, but they couldn't turn away or stop looking. It's like they were forced to watch.

I broke the silence and asked again.

''So. What. Say. You. All.''

The White Fang looked at their weapons and at Fenrir back and forth. They soon threw their weapons to the ground and ran away while screaming. They choose well. But next time, I won't be so kind again.

I walked to my teammates, and they looked at me, not in fear, but in scared curiosity. They want to know what's going on, but they are too scared to ask, but I will tell them everything.

'' I promise to tell you everything when we reach Beacon. Can we go now?''

They nod.

''Good. Fenrir!''

The wolf tore itself away from the gore and howled at the shattered moon, dissipating into orange mist that flew inside of me.

''Let's go.''

I walk away in the direction of the bullhead docks, followed by my team and Sun Penny disappeared while we were going, but we payed it no mind.

The night was sill young, and the authorities have yet to arrive.

Until next morning probably no one will know.

 **Torchwick POV**

I was back on the way to the hideout when I was watching what happened from a White Fang's camera.

I was not expecting bloody murder.

Now, I am not the kind of person to get scared easily, but I will admit that this 'man' and his pet are making me rethink what I'm doing and if it's worth the risk.

The last thing I ever want to see is Neo's neck in the jaws of that animal.

I take my scroll and contact the leader of this operation.

 _'I hope you know what you're doing woman, the last thing I want to do now is me or Neo to face this guy.''_

The person I called responds, and a feminine voice was heard over the scroll.

''Oh, Roman, What seems to be the issue?''

''The issue is that the theft at the docks failed and that there are some people we need to take care of. I will tell you everything when I reach. Wait for me to arrive.''

''Yes, Roman. But when you arrive, you will tell me everything you know about this threat.'

''Of course.'' I closed the scroll and looked at the sky as the airship was flying.

''What the hell have I gotten myself into?''

 **A/N: Whew. Finally i was able to write this chapter. I am so sorry that I was not able to post this chapter sooner. I will be honest and say that a few times I was lazy, and I hope this chapter will be a good conclusion to the volume.**

 **For now, I will focus on my new story. I will post a few chapters, and then return to this one, and if you like the other one, I will work on them alternatively.**

 **Again, I'm sorry for not posting this sooner, since this should have been posted at max three days after the last chapter.**

 **But, I hope to see you guys again in my next story and the chapters to come in this one. I wish you all great days and good luck.**

 **Ps. I own nothing but my OC.**


	15. Reminiscing the past

**A/N** **: Welcome back guys to another chapter of The knight from a bleak womb. It's been a while, hasn't it. School is back so there's that, and I can only say that I will have some work ahead of me. I will try to make sure that I post at least one chapter a week. I will probably alternate between this story and the other. I hope the wait hasn't been a killer** **and you guys still want more.**

 **Last chapter was pretty much the end of volume one. This chapter will be more of an epilogue and the start of the second volume. I have a plan in mind for this one so i hope to see you guys there.**

 **Now that tha** **t's over, let get back in the story.**

* * *

 **Mave Pov:**

Our way back from the docks was spent in complete silence, the rest of my team choosing to avoid direct visual contact with me, especially Blake, and I can not blame them in any way. They know my past, they know I've killed men before, but now they finally saw it for the first time since we met, the small part of the beast that I could be. Even though Fenrir and I started as separate beings we are almost one and the same now. Everything that I have is his, and everything that he has is mine as well. That feral bloodlust that he showed is also mine, and I can only control it for so long until I wan't nothing but to cave in. Inside, I know Fenrir is truly satisfied with the kill and flesh that he ate. I am only happy that I wear a helmet so that the girls don't see the satisfied smirk that I have on my face, since I can't help but feel the same as him.

Is this what they wanted me to become back then? Something that only lives off of the blood that it spills and the flesh that it tears, just like the beasts we hunted.

At that thought I held the handle of my weapon tighter. ' _I didn't come to Beacon to become what they wanted! I came here to make MY life better! To become what I want to be, not their animal!'_

The smirk that is hidden under my helmet turns into a scowl, a growl in my troath waiting to come out.

Thankfully, and ironically, Fenrir came to my rescue to try and calm me down.

 _ **''Maverick, brother, now it is not the time to show our anger. I may have been a**_ _ **feral**_ _ **scourge**_ _ **before we shared our fate**_ _ **, and you may have gotten my instincts, but you will not become what They wanted, and you know well that I will not allow that to happen, and neither will the females, especially the doll of snow.''**_

 _I raise a brow under my helmet at his words, but in the end I agree with him._ _''*sigh* Thank you for the reassurance Fenrir, but I am not scared about them leaving, for I know they will not. I know how they feel, they are scared but at the same time want to know more so they can help. I am only worried about what will happen if things continue like this, and how things will end.''_

 _ **''I understand. I know too that this is only a small drop of blood from the storm that will soon come. *Chuckle* The gods are fickle beings aren't they. We are probably the only ones that know the two great beings are nothing but shades of grey, not black and white as they are portrayed**_ _ **in history.**_ _ **''**_

 _''Yeah. The ritual is proof of that.'' I say with a slightly amused tone._

 _ **''Now, on the matter at hands, what are we to do?''**_

 _''We'll tell them when we reach our room. They need to know what we are in order for things to work and so that they can understand the situation.''_

 _ **''And what about the headmaster?''**_

 _''He doesn't need to know now. I feel like I can only trust my team with this, nobody else.''_

 _ **''Good. I am interested to see how this will end, and maybe even meet them in person.''**_

 _''You will, in time. Now I think I should rest until we arrive in our room. There is still around half an hour until we reach Beacon.''_

 _ **''Of course, I will leave you to rest then. I'll meet you all in flesh in your room.''**_

 _''See you there Fenrir.''_

And now, just like he appeared in my mind, he left and left me back in the bullhead. I look around and see that the girls are still too nervous to look at me directly or start a conversation. I sigh and lean back in my seat, waiting for us land on the school grounds and put this matter to rest.

Time seemed to go at the pace of a crawl, seconds feeling like minutes and minutes like hours, but after half an hour we finally reached Beacon, the grounds that are usually bustling with students, now lie barren in the night. We silently get out of our transport and head to our room at a nervous pace, the girls looking around trying to stall for time even if for few seconds. I sigh and stop walking with my back turned to them. I only turn my head in their direction so they know I am talking to them.

''I know this is...a...difficult moment, and maybe you don't fully understand what happened but I promise I will explain everything once we are inside.''

They shifted on the spot for a moment, but each of them had a different reaction.

Yang just sighed heavily, Weiss held her head up but it was clear that she was fully here, Ruby kept looking at the ground and rubbed her elbow, and Blake wore a constant frown, avoiding to look at me directly when I look in her direction, just like on the bullhead.

''Let's go.'' I breathe out and continue back to our room, the rest of team RRWBY following. After a minute we reach our destination. I wave my scroll in front of the lock and open the door. We enter our room and the girls go their respective sides to sit on the lower bed while I sit on mine, in between their bunks. Now they look at me, waiting for me to explain what happened.

''Girls, that was Fenrir. The Grimm that my soul..is fused with.''

''*sigh* You mean the one Headmaster Ozpin told us about when we went to his office that morning?'' Asks Weiss in a low voice. I nod to her and she just sighs again.

''I knew it.'' Blake muttered, but it went unheard by the rest of the team.

''You know that me and Fenrir have been together...for a long time, and you know why.'' I pause and take a breath. ''I didn't tell you all the...effects he had on me ever since, then. So for that, I will allow him to tell you everything...since he knows better than me.''

At this, the girls looked at me with surprise on their faces, except Blake who looks like she wants to jump out the window.

''Him!'' she shrieked

''Yes. Him.'' I reply to her.

I pay no attention to Blake's rising tension and look in front of me, removing my helmet and letting my aura flow again.

''Fenrir, Brother, heed my call and appear beside me.''

At these words, an orange shape appeared in front of me, one that quickly turned into the wolf that appeared at the docks. All the girls visibly tensed up, looking at the Grimm like wolf with a mixture of fright and interest. Fenrir formed fully and placed himself at the end of my bed like a dog would when it rests. He looked at me before looking at each of the girls, Weiss being the last one he looks at.

He chuckled before turning to look back at me, with what could resemble o grin on his snout.

 **''Not a bad pick brother.''**

I look at him with an unamused face, but the girls do lighten up a bit, and Weiss weirdly looks away from me.

''*sigh* Not now Fenrir. Tell them, everything.''

 **''Of course, but introductions are to be made first. I am Fenrir, primordial beast and soul brother of the Maverick.''**

Surprisingly, Ruby perked up and actually waved at the wolf, while the rest of the females looked at her like she was crazy.

''Hi, I'm Ruby Rose and leader of the team. Thanks for keeping him sane for all this time.'' She said pointing at me with a sheepish smile.

Fenrir looked at me and Ruby back and forth before he chuckled again.

 **''Sane,** **well I guess my company would have helped in that case, so it was my pleasure.** **''**

Ruby was the one to still start conversation with Fenrir, almost as if she forgot what he did almost an hour ago.

''So, you two have been in this situation together for five years?''

 **''Yes Rose. It was quite the experience, being bonded with Maverick. A painful one at that, but nonetheless it has brought quite the unimaginable pair on the world, has it not?''**

''Y-Yeah... I mean a huntsman and Grimm are usually enemies, but here you guys are calling each other brothers and sharing the same soul, in a way.''

 **''Yes, you are correct, but don't think it was like this all the time, for we started out as enemies, and only after two year we made an impasse. Years later and we arrived here.''**

After that, the room was silent for a few moments, RWBY looking at Fenrir as he laid at the end of my bed, analyzing him and making sure if he is an ally or not. Their basic instincts and training told them that he was just an Alpha beowulf, but they knew he was an ally. This very idea was very weird for the girls, as if it defied nature itself. Blake was the one to break the silence of the room, but not in the best way possible.

''You are amiable for a...beast like you.'' She said the last part with hidden anger, but sadly for her Fenrir caught it. I just pinched the bridge of my nose, now was not the time.

 **''A beast you say.''** He turned to face her, showing his orange orbs in their full glory. **''Listen Belladonna, I may be nothing but a monster in your eyes, but you are an ally of Maverick, so it means you are also an ally of mine. Don't sell me short just because of my origins, wouldn't want to become what you hate, now would you.''**

At this Blake visibly flinched back. He knew what he was talking about. She was criticizing him like humans would criticize a Faunus. She felt like a hypocrite, for she was also judged just because of her origins.

''Sorry, I was just-''

 **''Scared and disgusted by what I did back at the docks. I know you all are.''** He said turning his head to look at all of them. **''And personally, it does not affect me in any way. It has been months since I was outside of his body and had the chance to feast. Just Imagine, being depraved of food for months, knowing that you only have to wait just a bit before you finally feed.''**

''F-feed?'' Weiss said, her voice faltering from shock.

 **''Belladonna's statement about** **me** **is partially true.** **I was a monster of Grimm back in my former life, damned to only kill you humans and feast on your bodies, and it is true that even now I feel my instincts flare from time to time, but the combination of our souls has made me slowly lose my animalistic mind, and turn to your logic instead.** **Yes, it may have been gruesome for you humans, but I could not do anything to help it. It was right in front of me, and I only took the chance.''**

They had nothing to say, this Grimm is a part of their teammate. Yes, what he did was gruesome, but an ally like him could be very helpful. They just need to careful what they eat before they fight alongside him, if the way he ate that White Fang shows anything about how he fights.

''Wait, does this effect Mave in any way? I mean you two share the same soul, so, do you have some similarities?'' Yang asked Fenrir while pointing at me. We look at each other and share a grin.

''Yes. His instincts, strength and resilience became mine.''

 **''And his emotions, body, and knowledge also became mine''**

''We now reached a point where one can't live without the other. If I were to die, both of us would perish.''

 **''And if I were to die, he would a major part of his abilities and strength, even his semblance would be lost.''**

''WHAT!'' These news shocked the girls to the very core. To lose your own semblance, the very thing that made you a capable huntsman. If any of them would lose their semblance, it would be catastrophic.

''Wait.'' Said Weiss ''Does that mean that this isn't your semblance?''

''*chuckle* Yes. you are correct. The ritual that fused us used his soul to unlock my semblance, that's why it*cough* specifically affects the grimm.''

Now that that's been said, the girls stopped talking and let the information sink in. Me and Fenrir depend on each other, my semblance is his and our behaviour is altered by the other.

A minute later, Weiss was the one to break the silence in the room again.

''I only have one more question.'' She turned to look both at me and Fenrir.

''Why do call him 'Maverick'?'' She asks

Me and Fenrir chuckled at the question before he answered.

 **''For it represents what he is. Something unorthodox, that is completely different than normal, and it fits him well.''**

''*sigh* And my name is just a separation of the word. I donned it after the ritual. It was not my birth name, and I wish never go back to it.''

The girls looked at me with a look of sadness, but they can understand in a way. His past is tragic enough that it made him want to change his own name. His own person.

Weiss was the one to ask again

''Mave... I know it probably hurts but, w-what is your real name?'' She asked the question slowly, as if to not hurt him.

''No, it's ok if you want to know, and after sticking with even after all of this, you deserve to know.''

I sigh and look at all of them. This is it, the first people in years to know my actual name. It's now or never.

''My name is...

...Khorne Rubrum.''

 **And it's done. Another chapter done and the prologue to volume two is finally out. Like I said in my other story, I had to get back in school before I could start writing again. So far it's good, and I hope I can get at least one chapter a week. Since it has been so long since I wrote a a chapter for this story, I may write the next chapter for this one before I bring one for Death starts in Autumn. I hope the wait hasn't been to long and you enjoyed the new summary. I believe the new one fits more, let me guys know.**

 **I'm just glad to be back in writing. I know it's not many words per chapter, but this is what works for me, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **See you guys next time. Bye**

 **P.S. Yes, I made his name be the one from one of the four chaos gods from Warhammer 40k. If you know about him, you know exactly what to expect.**

 **Yeah the bad guys may or may not be fucked. Just a tiny bit. But it's nothing to serious, I'm sure.**


	16. Changes and realization

**A/N** **: Welcome back guys and gals. Sorry for the cliffhanger ending in the last time, but I didn't really know how else to end it. Again, like I said in the end note of last chapter, his name is from Warhammer 40k, so I guess I have to add a disclaimer saying that I don't own anything.**

 **The name Khorne is owned by GamesWorkshop**

 **RWBY is owned by Rosterteeth**

 **And I guess I still own my OC? Yeah I mean his name is owned by GW, but he different enough, I guess?**

 **Anyway, This chapter will mark the start of volume two, so the time for their first mission is coming, and it will be special. That's all I'm saying.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

 **Mave/Khorne Pov**

I finally did it.

After literal years, I finally spoke my true name again. That cursed name that only meant only a tidal wave of suffering, just for their sick pleasure and my supposed 'training' to become a true grimm hunter.

The sheer uttering of the name forced my face into a scowl, and the girls saw this immediately. Fenrir wasn't faring too great either, since he was directly connected to me he could feel my emotions, baring his teeth with a soft snarl.

I looked at the girls that form my team and see them trying to form words to help or comfort me, but it's clear they don't know what to say. Weiss in particular was trying to start a conversation, but she didn't know whether to address me with my real name or the one I gave them. She goes back and forth in her soft murmurs before she faces me and finally speaks.

''M-Mave, why do you..hate.. your original name so much?'' The stutter and apprehension in her voice was clear as day. The ends of my lips can't help but go up because she referred to me with the name I gave them, but the question itself made me sigh in defeat.

''Because Weiss, when I think of my name,... I think of the little boy and all the pain he has been put through, just because of a cult. And what it means.''

Fenrir regained his composure as well and continued the sentence for me.

 **''It was his decision to change his name. He thought it would help him get over everything that happened and allow him to start a new life. He didn't want to be Khorne Rubrum, the tribe's slaughterer and pet** **offering.** **N** **o, he wanted to become Mave Rick, a human with a chance at a decent life.''**

Weiss looked at me with an understanding, and also, slightly disappointed gaze in her eyes.

''Mave, i understand what the both of you are saying, but I can't help but feel that you are not doing this the right way.''

I look at her with my eyes slightly widened, the girls as well. Fenrir also gave her a curious glance from the side.

''You you still are Khorne Rubrum, no matter how much you try and run from it.''

My hands tightened into fist at her words and my breathing gets a bit more aggressive. I will not lash out on her, but I'm certainly not enjoying this.

''It's not as easy as you think. There is more to it than that. The name 'Khorne' itself literally means 'to spill blood'. I don't want to bear that.'' I force through gritted teeth

''I also dislike my name. I know it is not the same situation, but I hate the Schnee name for what it is now.'' She threw a glance at Blake, who only gave back a sigh.

''Weiss...'' Her leader and closed the distance and tried to comfort her, a sad pout on her features.

''I hate the fact that the Schnee name is now seen as a symbol of hate of Faunus and material greed. I hate that I have to bear it's burden just because of what my father did.''

''Then why don't you just leave it all away?'' I couldn't help but ask her.

''Because in the end, I know I can make it be something better.'' she said in a kind voice with a small smile. ''You said you threw your name because of the pain and the meaning it has. I believe instead of changing it, you should work to change it's meaning. That day, when we went out together in the city, at the cafe, you told me you had a good life as a child before this madness started. You lived those moments as Khorne Rubrum, not Mave Rick. Are you willing to just trow those away as well?''

At the moment, I don't know how to process her words. A minute later and the confusion turns into a sigh.

''*sigh*You are right that, there was something nice before everything happened. But it was just too much to handle at the time. I hated everything for so long. I wanted things to change!*cough* I wanted everything to stop! I wanted to be free!'' Each one of my sentences became more frantic one after the other. As I was trying to shout something else, I feel something on my shoulder. I look at it to see Weiss's small hand resting on it and giving a slight squeeze. I follow her arm to her face, and I see one of the kindest smiles she has ever given yet, and her eyes are filled with a determination to help me.

''Mave, there's nothing wrong with changing your life for the better, but it isn't good to remove yourself from your own past either.''

She coughed in her fist before straightening her back and assuming a more professional pose.

''So Khorne Rubrum, will you take your name back and try to improve on who you are, or will you just let your history fade away as if you were not the same person?'' She asked me, with a lingering hope that I will chose to retake my name and make it better for me. ''No matter what you choose we will be here to support you.''

I look at the rest of my team and see that all are sporting reassuring smiles on their faces, Yang's being having a more mischievous edge than the rest.

Surprisingly, Blake giggled out of nowhere, pretty much startling the rest of us.

''Sorry.'' She said after stopping her small burst of laughter ''I just couldn't help it. I guess we both wanted to run away from something.''

I just give her statement a chuckle and a nod. I turn to look at Weiss to give her my answer.

''I will try, to make amends with my name and my past, but it's more than just that. They gave me this name because they wanted me to become a killer, so it's going to be difficult. *sigh* None of this leaves the room, and you will only address me as Khorne in private. Clear?''

''Crystal. I promise you on behalf of anyone nothing said leaves this room.'' Said Yang for the entire team in a serious tone that I rarely saw her use.

 **''I have to say, I am very impressed by you Schnee.''**

''Huh. Why?'' She turned to look at the grimm wolf

 **''I talked about this with him once, and it hasn't ended as smoothly as it did with you. It is clear that there is some connection between you two.''**

This left Weiss as a stuttering mess.''W-What do you mean? W-we're just close friends, that's all, right Khorne?''

Before I could even say something Fenrir turned to me and spoke with what could equivalent to a smug grin.

 **''Don't lie now brother. We both know what the truth is about your feelings for the doll.''**

''D-Doll!?'' Weiss exclaimed with a visible red tint on her cheeks.

''Fenrir!''

Yang couldn't hold it in anymore and just howled in laughter. Ruby was giggling and Blake was just rolling her eyes with a grin, giggling a bit as well.

''HAHA! This wolf got both of you cornered!'' Burst out Yang

 **''*chuckle* There. That should be better. I hope you all are in brighter spirits now, after the events of tonight. If you all don't mind, I wish to return to my slumber, and I'm sure you all want to sleep as well.''**

As if on que, Ruby let out a small yawn that probably could have melted anyone's heart. Our little leader noticed the looks she was given and hid in her cloak as much as she could.

 **''Now, before I leave I want to tell you something, Khorne. May we speak in private?''**

I snap my head in his direction. All the amusement from his teasing gone. I nod and head outside the dorm, Fenrir following me, and go down the hall near a corner where we won't be heard.

 **''Like I said to you in the past, there is more to that name than the meaning to shed blood. The name also has a relation to a god-like being, whether it's just a derivation or something more. I believe now that you want to make amends with yourself, we should go back to the place where this all began so we may learn more.''**

I stiffen, before relaxing back again and letting out a dreaded sigh.

''I will Fenrir. Not now, but in the future I will.''

 **''Of course. Now, like you humans say, Good night.''**

''Good night.''

After we both said our parting words, Fenrir turned back into mist and entered my body, leaving me alone in the halls. I run a hand through my hair, thinking about what will have to be done in the future.

''Keep it together. I said it doesn't need to happen now, and I will not let it stress me out. I knew this had to be done one day. *sigh*''

I turn on my heels and go back in the dorm, where the girls are all sitting on their respective beds in their night clothes. Yang was already asleep and the rest where just laying and doing their own stuff. Those who are awake send me a small reassuring glance when I enter, and I return a smile to them. I go in the bathroom and change from the metal plates, leather and furs that are placed on me before taking a hot shower, in my sleeping clothes, before heading to bed and trying to fall asleep.

''Goodnight girls.'' I say to all of them, facing Weiss and putting a smile on my scarred face

''Goodnight Khorne.'' They responded in kind, Weiss even blushed a bit, but she didn't look away from me.

 _'*Sigh*. I hope this ends well.''_

And with that last thought out of my mind I let myself go to sleep.

 **Weiss pov:**

After I see Khorne going to sleep, I can't help but sigh and turn my head to my nightstand and grab the only gift that he gave any of us so far.

The bone knife with each of our emblems engraved on it. I grab the blade and stare at it, gently running my finger over the edge so I don't cut myself. After we got them from him, none of us tried to fight with them or train with them in any way. We all used them as decorations. While he didn't have any issues with it, I can see that he made them with the intention of actually being used in combat, not just as decorations. I can feel his sigh every time he just looks at the knives on each of our nightstands, just staying there.

''Hey Weiss. What you doin?'' Ruby asked hanging upside down from the side of her bed

''Eep!''

The little scare that she gave me was enough or me to cut my finger on the knife. It wasn't too bad, aura not protecting me from the cut because I was not even focusing it. Thankfully, my aura manifested enough so it would close, but it still hurt a bit.

''Oh My god are you okay? I'm sorry!'' Ruby quickly became a worried mess when she saw the small cut that she unintentionally caused.

''Shh! It's fine, but stop scaring me like that.''

''I'm sorry. I was just happy that things ended well with Ma-Khorne. I wish he wouldn't have went through so much.'' Ruby said with a sad pout and downward eyes.

''We all do Ruby. I'm sure none of us could have even survived what happened to him. Even if he was a cripple now who couldn't do anything he would still be stronger than any of us. But it's not a matter of making him forget what happened to him, it's a matter of making him realize how strong he really is and that no matter what happens, you can have a better life in the future if you work to change it.''

''Weiss... Are you okay?''

''Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm okay. Why?''

''You've been starring at the knife for a while and you looked very, sad and frustrated.'' She said, now staying on the side of my bed.

''It's just...*sigh* I feel like we haven't done enough to support him. I mean, even these knives that he made for us ,with clear intention of actual use, we haven't even bothered to learn use them and just placed them as decoration.

Ruby realized what I was saying, widening her eyes a bit before wincing slightly.

''Weiss, do you think we did bad?''

I shake my head at her question ''No Ruby. I think we haven't done enough for him. We really need to help him, in any way we can now and for as long as he is with us as a teammate.''

''Oh, I know what we can do! I need to plan this well.'' I could literally see the lightbulb over her head, while muttering the last part.

''What Ruby?''

''It's a surprise! If you want to help, can you give me your binder please?"

''My binder? Why do you need my binder?'' I ask. I was not expecting this in any way.

''It's a surprise. Now can I use it?''

''Ruby...Ohh fine, just be careful with the papers, I still need them for Port's.''

She beamed at my answer like she normally would.

''Yay! Thank you Weiss!'' She whisper-screamed in my ear before bolting to my binder and then on her bed.

''*sigh* Why am I not surprised?''

I place the knife back on the stand before turning on my side and taking one last look an Khorne.

 _''If what Fenrir said is true, then he might actually like me. He might actually even love me. But how can I describe how I feel for him. Everytime we do something I feel, protected, like nothing will hurt us or endanger us. I feel like he is one of the only people that actually cares about me, more than just a teammate or friend. I feel, complete with him.''_

I can't help but giggle and smile at him. I feel the same as him in the end ''Goodnight, Khorne.''

I let myself go to sleep, this night being the first I'm not plagued by uncertainties, but a sweet dream, one that keeps me at ease the entire night

''..Mhmm...I do...''

 **Line break:**

 **Abandoned Warehouse**

 **Middle of the night**

 **Roman Torchwick Pov:**

''Well this was just great.'' I mutter

This mission couldn't have ended any worse. Those weird kids come and stop the heist from happening and that savage in armor just kills one of the animal's higher ups and then literally feeds him to some dog and scares the other guys shitless.

''Roman.''

Oh great. It gets better. I turn around to look at my quote unquote boss. And it looks like she brought the kids.

''Heh heh. Wasn't expecting to see you here so soon.'' She ignored my remark as if I never said it.

''Your mission was, disappointing to say the least. I expected more from the best criminal on the face of Remnant.''

''Hey, you were the one who suggested I work with those idiots from the White Fang. Half of them don't even want to work anymore.''

In response, she opens her palm and forms a ball of fire, showing me just who is in control again.

''No matter, you will still continue to work with them, I'll make sure the rest will continue as well. All we ask is a little...

...cooperation.''

 **And it's done. We technically started vol 2. I know the first episode is the food battle, but It will happen, I just need to change it slightly so it isn't the same thing.**

 **Again short chapter, but that's how I work. Next time I publish a chapter will probably be for my other story.**

 **I'm hope you will stay on this ride, because there's still a while before it ends.**

 **So yeah, Mave is Khorne now. That's awesome. Khorne, Khorne...Corn.**

 **Anyway, he will change a bit from now, I hope I will make him from the better.**

 **Also, the ship has almost sailed. All we need now is for them to make it official and it will go. Like I said before, this story will contain succulent, saliva inducing lemons. I will warn when those happen so if you don't like the sour goodness you can go right over it**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **Bye**


	17. Some fun in life

**Welcome back to another chapter. I promise this will be the chapter where the second volume actually starts, so you know a little what to expect.**

 **Our characters finally get a moment of relaxation they deserve, until the second turf with Torchwick and their first mission. But now, it** **'s all just a bit of fun.**

 **Mave POV:**

Who knew the first semester would end so fast. It's like these last few weeks after our mission have gone by like the wind. Before I know it, it was the last week before the second semester would start. We already took our end exams, and it's only thanks to Weiss that I was able to do well in any class except combat and Grimm studies. I lived in the forest for years skinning and butchering almost every type of Grimm, basically becoming a walking Grimm anatomy book, so I didn't have issues in his class. But Dr. Oobleck? Mrs. Peach? I'm barely scraping by, as much as my teammates tried to help me.

School wise, I was one of the worst students, my total grade barely over the minimum. That was fun.

Now, my team, minus Ruby, who was in the dorm for some reason, and I were sitting together with team JNPR at the same table we sat ever since I came here. Naturally everyone was doing their own thing, some reading, some chatting idly, others playing with their hair, catching grapes with their mouths or filling their nails. It was peaceful for a while, nothing making this breakfast period any fun. Me, I just sat at the table with a bowl of corn flakes **(Such obvious, much funny)** , starring into nothing, waiting for something to happen.

Who knew my patience would be rewarded so soon?

Not even a minute after me starring at the table, a loud twack is heard and the table is shaken a bit. I look up to the source and see a large white-blue binder which was slammed on the table by my little leader. On it was written in red marker 'Best day ever activities', with the title before it being crossed out.

''Sisters. Brother. Friends. Weiss.'' She began

''Hey!'' Weiss was honestly offended.

''I'm a brother now? Who would have thought.''

''Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream.''

''This ought to be good.'' Yang couldn't help but have a smile before catching another grape.

''A dream that one day, the five of us would come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had, ever!''

''This is what you used my binder for?'' Weiss was passively outraged.

''Shhh. It's the best use of one.''

Blake looked confused by all of this. ''What are you talking about?''

''I'm talking about kicking off this semester with a bang!''

Yang's smile grew wider. Oh no.

''I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh..Guys? Am I right?''

''*Groan*'' I firmly slam my head on the table, the rest of the group having a similar reaction to mine. Nora went far enough to trow an apple at her, hitting her right in the head while 'booing' at her. Yang wasn't too happy with the crowds reaction, throwing the apple back at her and hitting some poor guy instead.

Ruby continued her speech as if nothing happened. ''Look guys, it's been a good few weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow, which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today.''

''I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have planned for us.'' Weiss was clearly skeptical about this.

''I don't know about about you, but I'm really interested to see what you've planned for us.'' I was genuinely curious.

''I don't know. I think I might sit this one out.''

Weiss turned to our cat girl and spoke with a weird interest I didn't expect. ''Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!''

I swear I heard Nora say 'I got it' in the background. Oh good god. This isn't gonna end well.

''I for one think that*Thwack!*''

Weiss wasn't able to finish her sentence because of a pie that hit her square in the face. the rest of us turn to see Nora pointing at Ren, who was probably damning everything right now, Pyrrha who was mute from shock, and Jaune who pretty much looked like he wanted to leave the room as fast as possible.

 _'Fenrir, I think we're fucked'_

 _ **'*sigh*You humans never cease to surprise me.'**_

 **Meanwhile, outside the cafeteria, 3rd person POV**

Outside, the students were enjoying the nice weather either talking or reading. Two of these students who came from outside the kingdom for the festival were heading towards the caffetaria entrance, unaware of the chaos that was brewing inside. These two students were Sun Wukong and his teammate Neptune Vasilias. They were currently talking about the vent's that happened at the docks that Sun took part in.

''Man, that's harsh.''

''I know, we were fighting side by side against that guy. She was super fast, and I threw a banana at him, and it was awesome!''

''Nice!''

''Right? And the best part is, she's a Faunus.'' Sun closed in and whispered the last part. ''It's a secret, okay?''

''Got it.''

''I mean it dude. Not some 'I'm gonna tell Scarlet when I have the chance secret'. I'm talking secret secret.

''Ok, ok, chill out man, ok? I got it. What about the others? You said something about a guy named Mave?''

''Oh yeah! He's awesome! A bit weird, and scary,and really tough, but really cool. Took out the Lieutenant alone, and he was barely scratched!'' Sun purposely avoided what Mave did at the docks. He didn't want to ruin the situation just because of an event. One thing was for sure, Mave could be terrifying if he wanted to.

While they were talking Jaune was splattered onto the window and neither noticed.

''The point is, I don't wanna screw this up, these guys are the coolest! No offense.''

''None taken.''

''They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them, so be cool, ok?

You're gonna be cool, right?''

''Dude.'' Neptune's teeth were shinning just to prove his point.

''Good point.''

As the two open the door and enter the cafeteria, they are greeted to a scene they didn't expect. The students were running outside for their lives while shouting food fight'. Sun was really excited and Neptune was worried.

 **Caffeteria. 3rd person POV**

The inside was a mess. Tables were turned upside down or formed into a pile as a fortress. Team JNPR was the owner of said Fortress, with Nora as a self declared Queen.

''HA HA HA HA! _~I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!~ ~I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!~''_

Ruby was the one to protest against the false queen, pointing an accusatory finger against team JNPR. She was the one who declared war.

''Justice will be swift!''

''Yeah!'' her team shouted alongside her.

''Justice will be painful!''

''Yeah!''

''It will be DELICIOUS!''

''YEAH!'' Together, they raised their fists in the air and charged their enemy head on.

This would be the greatest battle anyone had ever seen in the history of food fights.

...

...

...

 **Glynda POV:**

''I don't get paid enough for this.''

That was the only thing I could voice out without risking to throw a tantrum because of the students.

I was doing my job, going around the halls and courtyards of the academy before a student come's running at me, saying that there is a large scale food fight going down.

I was not a happy teacher. As soon as I heard what was happening, I stormed to the cafeteria before anything was broken beyond repair or the students do something worse. I met with Ozpin on the way, but he took interest in hurrying to see what was happening.

How could Ozpin ever accept this I will never understand.

I reach the doors and head inside. The room was in a worse condition than I could have thought.

Tables were flipped and destroyed, there was a crater on the wall with four students splattered on the wall in a myriad of colors, food littered everywhere and even a hole in the ceiling.

The perpetrators of this were't fairing any better. Team RRWBY minus their leader and brawler were littered on the floor. Mr. Rick was laying on his back in a pool of corn flakes with fresh corn running from his mouth and a corn cob in his hand. Miss Schnee was on her belly next to him with a swordfish in her hand. Miss Belladonna was thrown in a pile of tables with a sausage link next to her and Miss Xiao Long was nowhere to be seen. Team JNPR was starting to peel off the cracked wall, covered in food and drinks.

This was the last straw for me. I used my semblance to put everything back in order. The tables were repaired and rearranged, the hole in the ceiling was fixed and all the littered food has been thrown into the trash.

''Children! Please! Do not play with your food!'' I was trying my hardest to not scream at them and punish them. The last thing I need is for a student to fall out of the sky.

''*CRACK* AHHHH! *THUD*''

And there is Miss Xiao Long. Of course.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Ozpin, and I already knew what he was about to say.

''Let it go.'' He said softly.

''*Sigh* They're supposed to be the defenders of the world.'' I returned just as softly as him.

''And they will be. But right now they are still children, so why not let them play their part. After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever.''

*Sigh* Why do you have to be so right sometimes Ozpin.

 **Vale White Fang outpost. 3rd Person POV**

In the middle of the night, the White Fang was working with hauling the crates of dust that they were able to steal from all around Vale. While the grunts were working, two figures, a mop of grey and another of green, were heading inside to meet with their acquaintance, Roman Torchwick

''Ah look! She sent the kids again~. This is turning out just like the divorce.''

Emerald shuddered at the mental image. She didn't like him in any way.

''Spare us the thought of procreating.''

''That was a joke. And this might tell me where you two have been all day.'' He pulled out a piece of paper that Emerald had on her.

''W-what? H-''

''I'm a professional sweetheart, pay attention you might learn something. Why do you have this address?''

''Wouldn't you like to know?'' she bit back.

''Yeah I would. Now where were you all day?''

Mercury steeped up to the infamous thief. ''Cleaning up your problems. One of them at least.''

''I had that under control.''

''Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise.''

''Listen to me you little punk. If it were up to me I would take you and your little street rat friend here and I would-

''Do what, Roman?''

A third figure was looming over them from the top rails, taking a platform and lowering to their level so she could approach them.

Ahahaahh, I-d uhh, not kill them?''

''Cinder!'' Emerald was happy to see her mistress

''I thought I made it clear that you were to eliminate the would be runaway.''

''I was going to.'' He said it agitated

''He was going to escape to Vacuo. Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat.''

''I think he was some sort of cat.''

''What like a puma?''

''Yeah. There you go.''

''Quiet. Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale.''

''I-I just thought-''

''Don't think. Obey.'' Behind Cinder, Roman was slitting at his throat with his fingers, looking at the two subordinates.

''Yes ma'am. It won't happen again.''

''And you. Why wasn't this job done sooner?''

Roman looked dumbfounded before gesturing at the large dust crates all around him, exclaiming louder each time he gestured around.

''Ah! Ah! AH!'' Sorry if I've been a little busy stealing every speck of dust in the kingdom.''

''You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask.''

''Look around kid I've got this town running scared. Police camping around the corner, dust prices through the roof and, were sitting pretty in an old warehouse with more dust crystals, vials and rounds than we know what to do with! Speaking of which, if you guys wouldn't mind filling me in with you grandmaster plan it would make my next string of robberies a little smoother.''

''Oh Roman, Have a little faith.'' She approached him and place a hand on his cheek. ''You'll know what you need when you need to know. Besides, we're done with dust.''

''O-kay? then what now?''

''We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. i'll send you details and coordinates tonight.''

''Coordinates?''

''We're proceeding to phase two.''

The last thing they hear before they leave is Roman sighing and lighting his cigar.

This will be a long night.

 **And there it is. Sorry if it was a bit late and a bit short. For a few chapters I will follow cannon a bit more before I return to the main ideas that I have.**

 **See you guys next time.**

 **Bye!**


	18. New faces

**Welcome back guys, how have you been? Me, I'm Ok. School is boring and projects are endless, making it kinda more difficult to post a chapter a week but** **I'** **ll be damned if I don** **'t. Again, just like last time, I will follow the cannon story before getting to the more juicy parts that I want to cover. So this will be just another simple chapter. Relax, grab a drink and enjoy.**

 **See you all the end.**

 **3RD Person POV**

It was the second day after the massive food fight caused by team RRWBY and JNPR. Even though the headmaster wanted to leave them be, Glynda still did her job and gave the teams a good scolding and made them clean the halls of Beacon for the rest of that day. It was a mundane job, and the janitors couldn't help but be happy, while also slightly pitying the students, that they got a free day in the end.

Now, the teams had finished their classes and decided hang out in the library, some studying, the others playing a game.

Remnant: The Game to be more precise.

The world was at the very finger tips of four young students, all looking to conquer the kingdoms.

I pity the poor inanimate souls that fell under their rule.

''All right! Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!'' Ruby announced her declaration of war against her sister.

''Bring it on sis!'' Yang accepted the challenge

''I deploy my Atlesian air fleet!'' Ruby slams the card on the table with force, making Yang recoil in fake shock. ''Looks like I get to fly over your troops and attack your walls directly!'' She continues by making airplane noises and making birds with her hands.

To Mave/Khorne, who was just reading a book about old fairy tales and highlanders. It was really fun watching these two go at each other, while the other two girls were paying almost no attention at what was happening. Poor Weiss didn't even know what was going on, and he couldn't help but laugh at her misery, but also feel bad for her at the same time.

''And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn.'' Ruby end, almost ducking completely under table, only her eyes and the top of her head visible. Sadly for her, Yang had a card just for this moment.

''Pretty sneaky sis, but you just activated my trap card! Giant Nevermore! If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!''

''But if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn against your own forces!'' Ruby said with a slight glimmer of hope. There was still a chance she could win.

''Well, that's the chance I'm willing to take. Prepare your men for doom, Ruby Rose!'' Yang said while shaking the dice. Seconds later she let it drop from her hands on the small table.

The dice was not in the favor of the young red leader.

''NOOO! Those poor men! They had families you fiend!'' She wailed at her sister letting her tears fall like a waterfall.

Mave couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing at the scene. He did feel slightly bad for his poor leader, he couldn't help himself. Even Fenrir was amused by the whole thing.

While Yang was making Ruby lose and suffer more and more, team JNPR was doing their own thing. Jaune was reading a comic, which Pyrrha confiscated, making the poor blonde knight rest his head on the table in sadness, Nora was sleeping, and Ren was studying for classes.

''Weiss, it's your turn now.''

She looked at her cards, not nowing what to do. ''I have...absolutely no idea what's going on.''

Yang dashed beside her in no time. ''It's simple, really. You're playing as Vacuo which means all Vacuo based cards come with a bonus.''

Weiss only rose her eyebrow. ''That sounds dumb.''

''Oh look at that! You've got Resourceful Raider! Now you can take Ruby's discarded fleet and put it in your own hand!''

''Nooo! Make it stop please!'' Ruby pleaded half crying.

''And since Vacuo troops have an endurance against Natural based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and infiltrate my kingdom. But make no mistake, if you do that, I will not hold anything back!''

Weiss was still confused. ''And that means...?''

''You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!'' Ruby said, all hope gone.

In that moment Weiss snapped, in a way. It was something none in the room expected to see. "Yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep they take your children from your very arms!''

Weiss became a tyrant. You could even hear the thunder clap as she was laughing maniacally.

''Trap card.'' Yang held up a card. It was all it took.

''Huh?''

Yang shuffled the pieces on the board in puff of smoke. Seconds later, Weiss's pieces were gone. ''You're armies have been destroyed.'' She didn't even blink while saying that sentence

Weiss couldn't do anything but slump in her chair, saddened. ''I hate this game of emotions we play.''

Ruby quickly dashed to her partner, jumping on her lap and hugging her. ''Stay strong Weiss! We'll make it through this together!''

''Shut Up! Don't touch me!'' Ironically, Weiss hugged Ruby back.

Mave's laughter doubled at the scene. No matter what, he couldn't stop. This didn't make Weiss any happier.

''And you! Stop laughing!'' She said turning at him

He tried, and slowly he stopped laughing, but he still had dumb smile on his face.

''Sorry, couldn't help it. You have to admit it was funny.''

''Hmph!'' She turned her back at him with a huff. He sat up from his chair hugged her from behind around her shoulders with his head beside hers

''If I take you to dinner later, will you forgive me?'' He asked her

Weiss became a red stuttering mess. Even Ruby's cape wasn't as red as her face right now.

''I-I'll, t-think about it.'' She managed to say. Yang wanted to tease the both of them, but she held herself back. She didn't feel like being frozen in place right now, or being thrown around.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune, thinking that he still might feel something for Weiss, but she was surprised when she saw him smile. She didn't know yet, but Jaune has fully gotten over Weiss. He knew Mave, they got along great so he could only be happy for them. He even got along with Weiss better now that he wasn't after her. Jaune looked back at Pyrrha, and his smile still stayed, mouthing a thank you to her. Pyrrha only blushed a little and nodded, with a smile of her own as well.

''*Cough!*'' Yang caught into her fist to get everyone's attention. ''Can we get back to the game? Blake it's your turn.''

The team's faunus was shook from her thinking. ''What, oh, sorry, what am I doing?''

''You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant!''

''Right.'' She still din't pay any attention.

Just then, two figures entered the room. A blonde faunus and his friend.

''Sup losers.'' Sun said holding his fingers in a piece sign.

''Sup.'' Mave returned the gesture.

''Hey Sun!'' Ruby waved at him, all her previous sadness gone in an instant.

''Ruby, Yang, Blake, Mave,...Ice Queen.''

''Why does everyone keep calling me that?'' Weiss was asking seriously.

''I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend.'' He said, ignoring, Weiss's question and pointing at the person beside him.

''Uhhh, aren't libraries for reading?''

''Finally! Thank You!'' It was Ren who said that.

''Pancakes!'' Nora finally woke up from her sleep.

''Shut up. Don't be a nerd.'' Sun scolded his friend.

''Uh Uh Uh! Intellectual, okay? Thank you. I'm Neptune.''

''Where are you from?'' Asked Weiss.

''Haven. And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel.''

''Um, I'm Weiss.'' She said with a bit of discomfort from his flirty tone, leaning back a bit. Mave was glaring holes in Neptune's head from behind her.

Sun noticed the glare and elbowed Neptune, before whispering to him. ''Dude, she's already taken by Mave. Stop it.''

Neptune looked at his friend before turning to look at Mave. When he made eye contact with him, all his bravado flew out the window. Still, he swallowed his fear and approached the guy. Sun told him Mave was a nice guy, so if he played right, he could still salvage this awkward moment.

''Hi. Sun told me a lot about you.''

Mave stood up from beside Weiss and walked towards him. Neptune didn't realize how tall Mave was when he was seated. He easily towered Neptune, making him feel small and helpless.

''Mave Rick.'' He said, extending his arm to the scared teen.

''N-Neptune Vassilias.'' He took the hand and shook it, wincing a bit from the pressure.

''Stop playing the womanizer and we'll be fine, ok?'' He said it quietly so only Neptune heard him.

''Yes.'' He said nodding furiously.

''*Grunt*'' Mave returned to his seat next to Weiss. Neptune released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Sun was just happy that the crisis was averted. He turned to make conversation to Blake.

''I never took you as the board game playing type.''

''Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later.''

''Women.'' Ironically, it was Nora.

The rest of team RRWBY was not very happy at what happened. Ever since their mission at the docks, Blake became more and more stressed, tired and antisocial.

''She won't learn, will she?'' Mave murmured

Weiss only sighed in response.

They will have a talk later.

For Blake, the day passed on slowly. After she left, she headed back to the dorm and stayed in her bunk almost all day, looking in her journal, knees huddled close to her chest. A drawing of a man with a katana sword on his back, and another drawing of a rose. She kept starring, thinking about the events at the docks, most specifically, who took part in it.

For the rest of the team however, the day passed on quickly, continuing to play the game until night approached. Neptune offered to play the game instead of Blake, and nobody disagreed.

They should've if they wanted to end the day with their pride intact.

When night arrived, the students all headed back to their respective dorms. The rest of team RRWBY entered the room, the sister's complaining about the events of the game.

''Ugh, we never should have let him play!'' Groaned Yang

''You're just mad the new guy beat you at the game! See, if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened.

While they were entering, Blake tried to leave the room, making herself as small and unnoticeable as possible.

''Stop!'' Blake's plan failed. She forgot about Weiss for a moment. ''Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody!-''

''Uhm, have you met Blake?'' asked Yang jokingly.

''Not the point Yang.'' Said Mave, closing the door and leaning his back on it with his arms crossed.

''-Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You promised all of us, twice, that you would let us know if something was wrong! So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong!?'' Weiss ended her question while balancing on the back legs of a chair. She quickly stopped the theatrics afterwards.

''I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm.'' She sighed.

''You're still thinking about Torchwick?'' Ruby approached her teammate

''Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!'' she started becoming frantic again.

''Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it.'' Said Yang to her partner.

''Well I'm not! They don' know the White Fang like I do!''

''Blake, listen.'' It was Mave who brought her attention. '' You say you know the White Fang.''

''I _do_ know it!'' She returned forcefully

''Then why are you so surprised that they teamed up with Torchwick, a human?''

''W-well...The White Fang I know would never do that.'' She took a while before saying the last part.

''Then it is clear that the White Fang we are going against now is not the same White Fang you know about, probably making all your information invalid.''

''Are you saying that I'm useless in all of this you! WHOA WHOA WHOA!'' Before Blake could finish her sentence Ruby intervened, stopping her from probably angering him.

''Blake! Calm down. Khorne never said anything about you being useless. What he meant to say is that there is no reason for you to push yourself so much, or do this thing alone.''

''Ruby, what-''

''Blake, let me tell you this.'' Weiss interrupted her. '' We're just students. Sadly, we are not fully prepared to deal with this sort of situation, especially alone like you tried to do.''

''And we may never be ready! But we have to try. Nobody else can stop this.''

Ruby grew a smirk before raising her fist in the air. ''Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest team to single-handedly take down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale...say aye!''

''Yes! I love it when you're feisty sister!''

''Finally. Someone who does what's actually needed.''

''Well, I suppose it could be fun.''

Ruby lowered her arm a little, her excitement wearing down ''None of you said aye.''

''You guys. Alright then, we're in this together!''

''Let's hatch a plan!''

''Yeah!''

''*Gasp* I left my board game at the library!''

Two palms, two foreheads. ''We're doomed.'' muttered Weiss.

''Well, worst case scenario, I throw myself at them make sure nothing remains.''

''No Khorne! Nothing of the sorts, got it?!''

''Fine, fine. Jeez.''

''Anyway, I'll be right back!'' Ruby said running down the hallway. Seconds later a sound of a collision is heard ''Sorry? Are you ok?''

''I'm fine. Just watch where you're going.'' Said a dark skinned girl with mint green hair. Beside her is a boy with grey hair.

''Oh, right, sorry. Um, I'm Ruby! Are you new?''

''Visiting from Haven, actually.'' Said a third person. A woman with long black hair and amber eyes.

After she ended her sentence, a sound similar to a broken vase could be heard from Ruby's dorm room.

''Mave! Be careful!''

''Uh, something wrong?'' Asked the grey haired boy?

''Nothing. It's fine, I think. If you're from Haven, then you must be here for the festival! But exchange students have their own dormitory.''

''I guess we just got turned around.'' Spoke the grey haired boy again.

''Don't worry, it happens all the time. Your building is just east of here.''

''Thanks. Maybe we'll see you around.'' Said the black haired beauty again. Moments later, the sound of something shattering was heard again.

''Mave!? What happened?!'' Weiss's voice was heard from the hall.

''Yeah of course. Oh, and welcome to Beacon.''

As the woman and her friends walked away, Ruby couldn't see the sinister smile that she was giving.

Cinder has entered Beacon.

 **Band this is it. Danger has entered the building. Does Mave have history with Cinder. I tell you, something is there. But I will spoil nothing more.**

 **Sorry for the delay. I don't have an excuse since all I'm doing is following canon. It's kinda boring, but I will work trough until I reach the parts which I will change completely. Until then, wish me luck.**

 **Hope you guys the best. Good day.**

 **P.S. Tell me what could be improved or what you feel like is lacking, both story wise and structurally. I greatly appreciate any tips you guys give me.**


	19. The ghost of the past

**Hello and welcome back guys to the nineteenth chapter. I** **'** **m sorry for the** **unannounced break, but I just lost my fire for a bit when trying to write for my other story, and I ended up procrastinating. Because of that, I will update this story for a few weeks before I go back to the other one.**

 **Don't worry, I will not stop writing this until it is finished, and even then, I will try and write more. The idea bunny in my head is going rabid in there, a lot of inspirations and ideas are in here, and when you have so many you get lost in them and end up in point where you don't know what to write.**

 **But, I'm sure you didn't come here to** **l** **isten to me, y** **o** **u came here for the chapter itself.**

 **Again, sorry if I follow cannon to much, but I gotta do this until I reach the parts I want.**

 **Now let's get right back where we left off.**

 _'What the fuck was that?!'_ Mave said in his head, hopping his soul brother would give an answer to his question.

The woman's voice shock him to the very core, making him drop two vases. At first he thought he was hearing bad and has shaken the feeling off, but the second time he couldn't do the same. _''Fenrir, you heard that too, right? I-It wasn't just me?'_

 _ **''You're right, I've heard it. One of your former torturers if I recall correctly, the one who helped your father in giving you all the burns.''**_

Inside, Khorne was boiling with fright and rage. It should not have been possible. She had to have died in his blood-lusting rampage back then!

 _''That can't be! I killed them all, WE killed them all! It's not possible! It can't be her!''_

 _Images of a younger self latched on to a metal chair appeared before his eyes, his father and a hooded woman standing in front of him. The woman was heating all sorts of iron tools for his father to use on him._

 _She first started with a rod of iron_

 _''NO! STOP IT! DON'T YOU DARE COME ANY CLOSER TO ME!_

''Mave! What's wrong? Mave!?''

Mave was so distraught that he was unaware of him holding his head in his hands, actually screaming the words in his mind. His three teammates, Weiss more frantically than the rest, called out to him, wanting to help their teammate.

 _The hooded figure gave his father the iron rod, the metal glowing orange from the heat._

 _''NO! STAY BACK!''_

 _But before his father would reach him, he, the woman, the chair and the room vanished, and in front of him now stood Fenrir. The wolf walked beside his brother in an attempt to comfort him._

 _ **''You have nothing to be frightened by.**_ _ **That**_ _ **is not your present life. You should pay attention to your true surroundings, the females seem quite worried about you, especially the one in white.'**_

 _'Wait, white..Weiss!?'_

After realizing what was happening around him thanks to his soul-companion, Mave/Khorne gasped and shook his head quickly from side to side, finally noticing three girls in his room, Weiss near him with a hand on his shoulder, looking at him worried sick.

Weiss, sheepishly, called out to him again, this time using his actual name.

''Khorne? Are you ok? Did something happen?''

She wasn't as frantic as before, but she was still sad, seeing him in any form of pain.

Mave/Khorne on the other hand knew couldn't avoid the situation without lying to the girls, and he didn't want to do any of that. They were his friends, and Weiss maybe even more that just a friend. If he wanted to keep them that way, he had to be honest with them.

But right now he needed to clear his mind and think clearly about the situation.

''I'm...ok, but there is something bothering me, and I'll tell you about it, but right now I want to rest, sorry. And sorry about the vases.'' He said that last part in an attempt to lift the mood, and it slightly worked, but in reality the girls were more happy that he was open to talk about the problem, and not avoid it entirely.

Weiss waved her hand dismissively and shook her head after his last sentence. Yang and Blake still looked at Mave with worry on their faces, but they didn't say anything. He said that he will talk to them about it, so they had no reason to press on the issue at the moment

''Don't worry about it, those are nothing important.''

I nod to her and slowly go and lay in my bed, the rest of the girls preparing for the night after me. When Yang was finished dressing in her sleepwear in the bathroom, a red blur came inside the room, smashing the door open in the process.

''Sorry for the wait, I had to look for the game a while, Didn't realize the library was so large.'' Ruby said with a small grin, the gameboard under her left armpit. ''Oh! Also, what happened? I heard the sound of something breaking and Khorne shouting.''

The question prompted Mave/Khorne to rise up from his position, only staying on the side of his bed, facing his leader.

''Ruby! who did you talk with in the hall when you bumped into them!?''

Ruby was taken aback by the tone of his voice. It sounded desperate, even, scared, if you payed attention. She didn't respond immediately, trying to understand what was happening.

''T-They were just some transfer students from Haven. They didn't say any names, so I don't know who they are.'' She said slowly and in a low voice.

''*Grunt* What did they look like?''

''K-Khorne? W-what's this all about?'' Ruby couldn't help but ask her teammate.

''Ruby. I need to know how did the people you met looked like. Please.'' He said in a more calm, even pleading tone. The girls didn't understand why he needed to know, but Ruby obliged.

''W-well, there was this girl with green hair, dark skin and, red eyes.''

He didn't remember any person who looked like how Ruby said, so he urged her to continue.

''There was a guy with pale skin, grey eyes and hair.''

Again he couldn't remember anyone who matched how he was described.

''And lastly the was a woman with pale skin, long black hair and amber eyes.''

And that was it for Khorne.

He remembered her. He knew her.

He despised her with all his being.

When Ruby confirmed to him, how she looked like, his mind blanched. His breathing became more ragged, his hands balled into fists, and his vision became redder and redder. In the depths of his mind, Fenrir was also snarling at the image of this woman, not only because of what she did to his soul brother, but because he knew who she was from the time he was still a normal being of Grimm.

It was the woman who gave him to the village.

It was the woman who wanted nothing but power to rival gods.

It was the woman who worked for his former queen.

''How...''

The girls looked at him, their worry increasing tenfold. The could also feel the killing intent radiating from him. Weiss slowly approached him in hopes of calming him.

''Khorne, everything is o-EEP'' She extended her arm to reach for his shoulder, but quickly brought it back when he suddenly raised from his bed and roared at the top of his lungs.

''T **H** A **T** W **H** O **R** E **S** H **O** U **L** D **B** E **N** O **T** H **I** N **G** B **U** T **B** L **O** O **D** Y **R** E **M** A **I** N **S** O **N** T **H** E **G** R **O** U **N** D!''

It was Khorne who said it, but the voice was both his and Fenrir's, booming as loud as thunder and clear as rain. Any team who had their dorm near team RRWBY's would heard that no problem.

All the girls recoiled in fright, as they saw Khorne grabbing his head in his hands and hunching over. He was taking large breaths, trying to not have an outburst. He turned to look at the door, and snarled. He wanted nothing more right now than just go right through the door and find this woman, just so he could kill her make sure she remained dead.

Weiss recovered from her shock, and hugged him from the side. he was hunched over so she was able to to reach with her arms around his neck. He stopped stopped snarling when he felt the hug get stronger. Slowly, but surely, he relaxed in the embrace, and even returned it, putting one arm around her.

''Khorne? Who is this woman?'' Asked Ruby, looking at him.

He sighed, and answered her question.

''I believe, she is one of my torturers from the village. The one who helped my father do everything to me.''

Now, the girls fully understood his outburst, but they didn't jump to conclusions yet.

''Are you sure? Maybe it's just someone who resembles her.''

''I know I haven't seen her, but I remember her voice. But, it can't be her.'' He sat back on his bed, Weiss at his side still hugging him.

''I killed everyone in the village. She should have been dead alongside everyone else. But that voice, it has to be hers. Even Fenrir recognized her voice.

At this revelation, the girls had different reactions, but they all bordered around sadness and hate.

They felt bad for Khorne, just when he was finally getting used to his new life, a part of his past came back to haunt him.

They also felt hate for the supposed woman who helped in torturing him, Yang focusing hating her the most, her irises going red. Just like Khorne, she wanted to storm out of the room and destroy the woman who did this to her friend. Heck she might as well call him family at how well they all got along.

''Girls, I'll be fine. I just need to vent out all of this and understand that this is the reality. *Sigh* I guess I can't just come out of nowhere and harm her, can I?''

''Sadly, you can't. The only thing you could do is tell the headmaster about her.'' Blake suggested.

''No.'' His response to that was firm ''First, I won't do anything unless I am absolutely sure that it is her. Like you said, it might be someone else, but I'm sure it's her. Only then, I will think about telling the headmaster about her.

''Wait what about you?'' Asked Ruby.

''What do you mean?''

''If it is her, do you think she would recognize you, and if she does, what do you think would happen?''

Behind Khorne, Fenrir decided to manifest his body, so that he could also give a piece of his mind, the great wolf resting on Weiss's bed.

 **''She's right. No one knows what would happen if she found out about you. I'm sure though she won't run away in fear if she did.''**

''She sure as hell should do that.''

 **''True, but still, your identity should be kept hidden, for who knows, she might be searching for you and hope to bring you down for what you did to the village. Or maybe, if she can't hurt you, hurt the ones near you.''**

''That will only happen when all of my bones are broken and I am hooked to the ground through my neck and limbs!'' He said it with pure determination. He would much rather go through everything again than even think about one of them going through the same.

 **''Then keep your eyes peeled, your weapons at the ready and each other at arms reach, for the enemy is closer now, and you might need all the help you can get. But for now continue with your lives. You all said you wanted to hunt down this Torchwick, am I right?''**

''He's right. Torchwick and the White Fang are still a problem. We need to take care of them.'' Ruby said, acting as the leader she is. ''Khorne, I'm sorry but we-

''-Don't be. I never wanted to put this before our mission in the first place. For now, this is something I'll just have to get over with. I only ask that when I need the help, you will be there.''

His teammates beamed. ''Of course! We won't ever leave you behind!'' said Ruby.

''Don't you ever think that we won't help you, alright?'' Weiss said, looking in his eyes.

 _ **'They may have not made it official, but their relationship is as clear as day.'**_ Fenrir's thought was shared with the rest of the team that looked at the two, each with their own levels of sauciness.

Again, Khorne was reminded that there are now people beside him that will not leave him in his struggles alone.

''T-thank you, girls.'' He said with an unusual stutter. ''Now,...

...What's the plan leader?''

Ruby smiled in anticipation. tomorrow their hunt for Torchwick and the White Fang began.

 **AN: Finally, I was able to finish this chapter. Seriously, I had to rewrite this one three times before I wrote something that actually looked good enough.**

 **For those that waited, thank you so much for sticking with this, again.**

 **I promise this will not happen again, and by the end of next week I will have another chapter.**

 **Now, as a small side-note. Recently I've gotten attached to reading 'RWBY react/read'' stories, and I wanted to say that if anyone wants to use my story or just a chapter, I would be very moved. This may sound like shameless self promotion, but I would love if there at least a chapter was included.**

 **So if anyone wants to make one, you can do it.**

 **Side-note aside, thank you guys for reading. I'll see you next time.**

 **Bye!**


	20. Unexpected helpers

**Welcome back!** **For the people who waited for this chapter, I am truly sorry for not delivering. This should have come in December, but during the vacation I got lazy, again, and then school started and for a while i forgot to write.**

 **This by no means excuses me from not, at least posting a note saying that I'm still working on this story and** **that** **it isn't dead.**

 **There is another reason why I kept away from writing, but i will mention it at the end.**

 **I've dragged this note for to long. Let's get back to the actual fic.**

 **3rd person POV**

* * *

It was a normal morning for team RRWBY. They got up from their beds two hours before class, showered in cold water, because Yang used all the hot water, and prepared themselves for another day of classes like every other student of Beacon.

Today went normally without any problem, only having to go through a total of six hours of Professor's Port and Dr. Oobleck's classes. In the last hour of the day, they were all in Port's class, droning out the teachers stories of his youth, and how apparently he jumped off a cliff when he was just a young lad, landed on the back of a Nevermore, and killed it by plucking it's feathers and stabbing it in the eye's and neck.

Whether he is aware of this or not, the only sound to respond back to him is the one of buzzing scrolls and maybe a weak wow from Cardin or his teammates.

Speaking of Cardin, something happened to the former bully, and now he isn't as obnoxious as he was before, and he was kinda working to make amends for his old behaviour. He even went to apologize to Jaune and to Velvet. They both accepted his apology, Jaune more easily. From Velvet's side, he got a black eye and broken nose from her team's leader, apparently some fashionista with a temper if Khorne recalled correctly.

Nobody really knows how this happened. Was this happening because of his fear of Mave, or maybe newfound respect for Jaune? Maybe he will reveal the true reason one day.

Now, outside of that irregularity, the day went on as normal and when the bell struck, the teams returned to their dorms, talking about what to do for the rest of the day.

Team RRBWY already planned something for today. They were just happy that they could finally go through with it.

''Finally, I thought classes would never end for a second there.'' Ruby sighed tiredly, sitting on a lower bunk, getting ready for today's team activity.

Team RRWBY had a pretty simple idea. Track down the single most wanted thief on Remnant and capture him, preferably alive.

''I'll ask again. Do we really have to capture him? Can't I just, I don't know, snap his neck or maybe break his spine'' Khorne asked, changing from his uniform in the corner facing the wall, giving the girls a small amount of privacy.

''No.'' The girls answered in unison in a bored tone. They've been over this before, they have no intention of doing it again

''Fine, fine. I'll be a good man.'' he finally relented,

''It's also for your own good Khorne. Think of it as a test to see if you can control yourself more.'' Weiss dropped that piece of advice to him, hoping that he would understand what she said.

''Yeah. I guess that's a good reason. *Sigh* Ok, I'll promise I won't kill him, but I'm still going to hurt him bad.''

''Well, as long as it doesn't kill, or traumatizes him, you can go all out.'' Ruby said to him.

''Thanks leader.''

Minutes later, they finally finished clothing themselves in their gear, but today they went with something different.

New outfits.

Khorne didn't understand why they needed to wear new clothing, but he was not going to bother asking. What surprised him even more was that they came up with nicknames for their new outfits. Ruby named her outfit 'Slayer', Weiss went with 'SnowPea', Yang with 'Hunter' and Blake with 'Intruder'.

They also told him to wear something different than his armor, so he decided to wear the clothes he bought with Weiss. His setup wasn't as interesting as the rest of his team. Over his black hoodie he wore the leather plates around his waist, along with the leather pauldrons and his plated boots and gauntlets with Jormungandr hanging on his back.

Ruby looked at everyone before clasping her hands in satisfaction.

''Alright! Now that everyone is ready the investigation can finally begin!'' She jumped from the bed, forgetting that she was on the lower bed and smacking her head on the top bunk.

''Ow!''

''*Sigh*, I hope we're going to take this more seriously out on the field.'' Weiss commented, both worried an irritated.

''Hey, we have a plan, and it's serious enough.'' Yang said to the heiress

''And if things go south, I'm sure we can all easily manage.'' Khorne added.

''Right!'' Ruby shook her head from side to side, getting over the pain. "Everyone remember their roles."

''Yes. You and I will go to the CCT, this time at the one here in Beacon, to look up the Schnee records for any dust robberies or other inconsistencies.'' Weiss as if she read it from paper.

''Me and Khorne will go in the shady side of the town. I have a friend there who usually knows everything happening in Vale, and with the two of us it won't be difficult at all to get the information.''

''I doubt you need me to scare this 'friend' of yours Yang, but count me in.''

"And the White Fang hold regular faction meetings to give out new missions and recruit new members. I can sneak in and find out whats happening.''

''Great! After everyone has done their part, we'll meet around Yang's and Khorne's position and go over what we found. Let's do this!'' Ruby pumped her fist at the last sentence slowly raising her teammates spirits.

''Yeah!'' Wait what. It wasn't any of the girls. The voice was male, and it came from the window.

''Sun!?'' Blake exclaimed shocked. The last thing they were expecting was for someone to eavesdrop on their plan. Much less for Sun to hang by his tail upside down in front of their window .

''How did you even get up here?!'' Weiss followed on Blake's exclamation.

''Pft! It's easy! I do it all the time!'' He couldn't have said that in more excited tone even if he wanted to.

''You do what?'' Weiss clearly didn't like his answer, if her furrowed brow is anything to go by.

''I climb stuff all the time. I like it.''He answered completely ignoring the irritation that Weiss was showing and jumped in the room without a second thought

Khorne couldn't help but snort in amusement at his happy go lucky attitude, and went up to him the faunus for handshake.

''Dammit man, you really know how to seek trouble when you want to. So, what brought you here?'' These two really became friends quick, if Khorne's jovial tone is anything to go by.

''Well, I was really looking for a chance strike at this Torchwick guy again, and I kinda knew you guys would come up with a plan, so, I just waited until you finally did so I can offer my help, and lord behold, you finally did!''

''*Snicker*. Oh Sun you bastard, If it were up to me you'd be welcome aboard instantly, but you kinda have to talk with my team about it.'' He said, pointing to Ruby with his thumb.

''So, whaddya say, are we getting back at that Roman pimp or not?''

Khorne, and Yang, had to stifle another laugh at Sun's nickname for Roman.

'Heh. Pimp.'

Sadly for Sun, not everyone was amused by his words. Before Ruby could answer, Blake quickly stepped up to him and spoke in an even tone.

'' _We_ , 'she put an emphasis on we', are going to investigate this, as a team.

''Sorry Sun, but we don't want to get anyone else involved if we don't have to.'' Ruby found the words to break it to him.

Sun on the other hand wasn't even phased by what she said. He seemed to grin even more.

''Well that's dumb. You should always get your friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune along with me.'' To prove his point further, he gestured to the window, but nobody was there. Khorne looked outside the window, and to his surprise, found him at the side of the window balancing on a thin ledge.

''Sup-Oh cr-!'' Neptune realized in that moment, that he never actually saw Mave's actual face, since he was wearing his armor when he first met him. He wore shades so his eyes were hidden, but the rest of his face was pretty scarred, but he stopped himself before he actually said something that he might regret. By the way Mave's brows were furrowed though, he may have understood the situation.

''What? Something on my face?'' His tone was slightly irritated, but sounded more tired.

''N-no It's nothing.'' Khorne decide to change the subject and ask the question that was on everyone's mind

''*Sigh* How the hell did you even get up here?''

''I have my ways.'' He looked down, ''Seriously can I come inside, it's really high up here.''

''Come here.'' With another sigh, Khorne grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, after faking that he was going to drop him and nearly giving him a hearth attack. Yes, he would have survived because of his Aura, but that would have still been a nasty fall.

''Please, don't ever do that again.''

''Sorry, but it was way too tempting.''

Ruby closed her eyes and and took a small breath, thinking on how to divide the team now.

''Ok. Sun, since you're a faunus it would be the best if you went with Blake at the White Fang meeting. And Neptune..., to be honest I don't really know what to do about you. I guess you're best bet would be to go with Yang and K-Mave.'' For a moment, Ruby almost used Mave's real name, but the stutter was quick enough that Neptune didn't fully notice.

''Wouldn't it be better if I came with you girls?'' he asked, almost pleading a bit.

''Neptune, we're only going to the CCT tower, at the one here in Beacon might I add. Yang and Mave are going to need the help more, and you can't join Blake and Sun since you're not a faunus.'' Weiss gave him the explanation, and he deflated slightly.

''Alright.''

''Hey. Why the sad face, what you don't like me or something?'' Mave couldn't help it. He was having a field day on Neptune's expense.

''Uh..I..'' He tensed up.

''Come on man relax, I have nothing with you. Just be normal and we'll do be fine. I know we kinda started on the wrong foot, but if were gonna do this, let's get those insecurities out of the way. Sorry for the way I acted before.'' He extended his arm to Neptune, and he took it and they both shook it. He didn't go for a strong grip, just to prove his point.

''Better?''

''Much better.'' Neptune couldn't help but exhale in relief.

''All right then. Welcome aboard.''

''Perfect! Everyone ready to get out there?'' Ruby asked facing the whole group, and in response she got a series of determined nods and grins.

''Then let's go catch ourselves a thief.''

''Yeah!''

* * *

 **And it's finally here., another chapter finished.**

 **Now, for the other reasons I haven't written, my mind wandered way to much and I kept changing stuff about Mave/Khorne, and It's difficult for me to chose a path for him and the rest of the characters. Along with the fact that i keep thinking of new OC's that I know I can't add in this story since they wouldn't fit but at the same time, I know I can't just start other stories since their are more one-offs than anything else.**

 **For example, for a month now I've been thinking about making a SelfInsert story, where I end up in Ruby as a Warhammer 40 character, whether a unique space marine or tech priest.**

 **This story will not die. Worst case scenario, it ends after volume three, and I do something else, but I do want to continue after it.**

 **We'll see in the future. See you guys next chapter.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
